Magi: The High School of Magic
by KayGe08
Summary: There are three things you'll need to have the best high school life possible: you must be popular, you have to get the best grades and you have to date the hottest chick at school. Alibaba knows without a doubt that by the end of his high school life, he's gonna have all those things...or so he thought.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi :)

* * *

><p>Introductions<p>

**Alibaba**

"That's everything, right?" He surveyed the contents of his bag pack before heading down for breakfast.

With golden blond hair combed just the way he liked it, his usual white and blue attire along with his small knife strapped to his belt, Alibaba was ready to take on the world! Well, the world of high school at least. There are three things you'll need to have the best high school life possible: you must be popular, you have to get the best grades and you have to date the hottest chick at school. Alibaba knows without a doubt that by the end of his high school life, he's gonna have all those things. He smirked confidently as he checked himself out one last time.

He raced down the stairs, checking out the time on the clock hanging off the wall near his bedroom door, "I'm gonna be late!"

It's the first day, he can't afford to make a bad impression!

At the kitchen table were Alibaba's brothers Ahbmad and Sahbmad, eating their food without a care in the world.

_'It must be so great to be researchers, those two can check into work anytime they want!'_ Alibaba thought, _'but who'd want a boring job like that anyways?'_

"Sahbmad, I'm heading out." No time to stop.

Sahbmad tossed his hasty brother a plastic bag, "I had a feeling you'd be late on your first day."

Alibaba smiled in thanks, waving goodbye as he sprinted out the door. He always had a good relationship with his second older brother, but he doesn't get why Ahbmad felt such resentment towards the blond. Maybe it's because he's blond. That or since they're just half-brothers, makes a lot more sense. Alibaba hoped over their front gate, running down their street in a race against time. It was almost eight, he couldn't stop for anything.

A loud cry resounded through the air, causing Alibaba to stop. On the opposite side of the road, a little brunette girl was screaming with her knee clutched to her chest in pain. Alibaba couldn't help but cross the street to help the girl up. Tears sprung from her eyes and she cried even more when he held onto her arm.

"Hey," He dropped his bag to the sidewalk, "it'll be okay. Did you fall?"

She nodded while her crying reduced to a silent sob.

"Let me see that." Alibaba gave her a kind smile, observing the bleeding wound on her small knee.

He pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing the cut gently.

"Don't run too fast next time, okay?" He said, taking her hand so that she could hold the blue cloth to her knee, "you can keep that."

She nodded, her lips making a small smile as she wiped her face with the back of her long pink sleeve.

"Take care." He watched as the girl disappeared, _'Great! Now I'll be late for sure!'_

Alibaba turned around to pick up his bag pack. Instead of finding just the bag, there was someone sitting beside it with their back turned while eating something.

"Okay then," Alibaba picked up the pack while looking for his breakfast, "I could've sworn I-"

His gaze fell to the blue haired stranger, chomping on a piece of watermelon with a gleeful smile. With more force than necessary, Alibaba yanked the kid off the sidewalk by the collar, his face steaming as his stomach growled. The kid looked unfazed by Alibaba's angry face, smiling at him as if they were friends.

"Hi there, mister!"

"You…you little thief!" Alibaba threw him to the ground in aggression, "who gives you the right to steal my breakfast!"

"It was delicious, mister. Do you have anymore?" Those innocent-looking brown eyes of his were pissing Alibaba off.

_'Should I bring him over to the cops, or beat the food back out of him?'_

"Now I'm late and hungry. Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" Alibaba yelled.

The boy's eyes closed in discomfort, "I'm still hungry."

The blue haired boy picked himself up along with a small bag and a wooden staff with what looked like a bird at the top of it.

"Ugo-kun didn't give me much to eat this morning, plus I'm already late. If I had more energy, I would've made it to the school already."

Alibaba's anger diffused, "Wait, did you say school?"

"Yeah."

_'The elementary school's in the other direction so why's this kid going my way?'_

"Aren't you going the wrong way?"

"Nope. Ugo-kun told me exactly where I'm supposed to go," Why's he speaking as if Alibaba would know who this Ugo-kun is? "I'm heading to the Kou High School!"

_'That-that's exactly where I'm going!'_ "Hey kid, aren't you like…eleven?"

"I'm twelve!" The kid smiled brightly, causing Alibaba to facepalm.

"I mean, aren't you a bit young to be going to this school?"

"I was kicked out of my other schools. Ugo-kun never told me why, so he enrolled me in the one school he knew that would take me for sure."

"Who's this Ugo-kun you keep talking about?"

"Mister, it's already ten to-"

"We'll be late!" Alibaba took his stuff and ran in the same fashion as he did before.

"Wait!" The younger boy jogged after his new found companion.

Alibaba heaved a sigh, "just made it."

He was sweating so much that his shirt was soaked and he felt disgusting.

'No! This wasn't supposed to be my image!'

"Mister!" A breathless whisper caused him to turn around.

The poor kid he left behind fell to the ground before Alibaba's feet, holding onto his leg.

"Hey, let go."

"Mi…Mister."

"And stop calling me that. The name's Alibaba. Alibaba Saluja."

"Ali…Alibaba-kun. I…need…water!"

"Haven't you mooched off me enough for one day?" Alibaba pulled the kid off, making him stand on his feet, "plus I'm sure there's a fountain inside."

"Carry me." The kid went limp, clinging onto Alibaba.

"Who'd do that!"

"Please, Alibaba-kun."

_'The kid sounds like he's dying.' _"Fine. I'll help you."

Alibaba couldn't believe his perfectly planned out morning of getting to school early so that he can make a good impression, attend the school's opening ceremony for the new students then head home with no worries was ruined! Now, thanks to this runt he's having a hard time following the well thought out plan that he formed in his head the night before.

"Thank you, Alibaba-kun. I couldn't make it without-"

"Save your apology for later. Now hurry up and drink so that we can head to the auditorium."

The kid's like a black hole! How can he drink so much water? Alibaba bets that he had a full breakfast plus the one that his brother prepped for him.

"Alright, that's enough."

"I feel great!" The blue haired boy said happily.

"Fantastic," Alibaba said dryly, "now let's get going…umm, you have a name I can all you by?"

"Aladdin!" He grinned.

"Aladdin?"

The kid nodded.

"Well, hopefully the ceremony hasn't started yet so we can still make it. Come on."

Aladdin nodded, following Alibaba through the hallways of the school that he memorized at the school's registration.

* * *

><p>"Now we welcome you, our new students to Kou High School. Fifty years ago, my husband Hakutoku Ren founded this school with a vision: hoping to provide the best in academics, arts and sciences for those seeking knowledge in the various disciplines available for study. He retired after many long years of service to us, granting the title of principal to his dear younger brother, Koutoku Ren. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, our dear principal has passed away. Therefore I, Gyokuen Ren will work to the best of my ability to pick up where my late husband and late brother have left off, ensuring a safe, peaceful environment for study. This is the place where our future generation of magicians; metal and household vessel users and of course those who seek to enhance their physical training, from body building to swordsmanship can nurture and develop their skills. May you all grow together, forming unbreakable bonds of friendship and working hard for the upbringing of our beautiful world!"<p>

The auditorium erupted in cheers as the students and faculty clapped when the principal's address came to a close. She smiled all the while – which didn't creep Alibaba out at all – with a fit of laughter escaping her lips as she exited the stage in her intricate pink robe trailing behind her with two men walking in tow, veils of white cloth covering their faces - Alibaba just assumes that they were men. But fifty years, Alibaba couldn't help but wonder how old Gyokuen Ren is.

Alibaba turned to Aladdin who sat beside him. Aladdin looked deep in thought, as if pondering on the words of their new principal.

"Wasn't that a great speech?"

"Yeah." Aladdin said absentmindedly.

"Well, looks like we're done for the day. School actually starts off tomorrow so how about we head out?" Alibaba didn't think that he'd be offering to leave with this kid but oh well.

"Uh huh."

"Cheer up, Aladdin," What's up with him? Alibaba knows he's gonna regret this later, "I'll treat you to lunch if that'll make you feel-"

"Lunch!" That did the trick.

Alibaba planned to find a food stall somewhere to have brunch so why not.

The two boys left the auditorium with a happy Aladdin and a sighing Alibaba.

"I want a whole watermelon, a sandwich, some salad, and a drink!" Aladdin's unbelievable! "I'll need some protein too so how about some fish. Oh, and for desert-"

"Don't push it." Alibaba said to the younger boy.

They made a corner so that they could leave through the front entrance. Alibaba didn't see the person coming with a stack of books in their hands and he happened to collide with them.

"Sorry about that." He picked himself up, attempting to collect the fallen books but they were all taken care of in an instant.

Alibaba looked up to see a red haired girl with a side ponytail in a short white dress holding the pile of books with an annoyed look.

She peered down at him with her striking red eyes and he felt a bit intimidated, "Its fine. Excuse me."

Alibaba moved out of the way so that the girl could continue down the hall.

"You okay, Alibaba-kun?"

"Yeah." _'It was a blind spot so of course I didn't see her coming. She looks so scary, but kind of cute.'_

"That's great. I thought I almost lost an opportunity for free food." Aladdin laughed lightly to himself.

"Go starve." Alibaba headed for the doors, his previous annoyance coming back.

"Wait!" Aladdin ran after him, "Alibaba-kun!"


	2. Homeroom

Homeroom

**Alibaba**

Alibaba made sure that today, time was on his side. He got ready faster than he normally would, even getting the chance to sit with his brothers over breakfast. Today was the day that he'd meet his classmates and this time he won't be sweating like crazy and he won't be tailed by a certain blue haired braid wearing thief.

Alibaba left the house in a great mood, the sun was out and the breeze cool against his flawless skin. He hoped that today would be anything unlike yesterday. Nothing could spoil his morning!

"Alibaba-kun!"

_'Oh no.'_

He didn't want to turn around to meet the eyes of the person he knows is standing behind him.

"Alibaba-kun?"

He turned around, beholding the eyes of the kid who he blames for all the bad stuff which happened to him. The blue haired boy smiled with an outstretched bag to Alibaba.

"Good morning and here. I asked Ugo-kun to make one for you."

Alibaba stole the bag suspiciously, opening it to see a warm doughnut, glazed with white frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

"It's the jelly-filled kind he makes for me when I do something good. He said that it's for getting to school on time yesterday."

"This Ugo-kun must be such a nice guy."

"He is. He's also handsome!"

"What's he to you, your dad?"

Alibaba noticed the waver in Aladdin's smile before he answered, "No, he's my guardian. He's also my father's best friend."

Alibaba knew when to not press any further. He took out the baked pastry with a smile forming on his face.

"Thank you, Aladdin." He might not be such a rotten kid after all.

"You're welcome. Also, Ugo-kun said that he'd love to meet you since you're my first friend, Alibaba-kun."

"Your first friend?" Alibaba didn't have anyone he called a friend either but…

"Yep!" Aladdin smiled brightly.

They began their walk towards the school. Alibaba couldn't help but memorize the way the doughnut looked. It truly was a masterpiece when meets the eye. He wanted to savor it but at the same time he was curious as to how it tasted along with the mystery filling inside. Alibaba bit into it, chewing with glee. He stopped chewing, taking a look at it again.

"Aladdin, didn't you say it was jelly-filled?"

"It was!"

"You mean, it is?"

"No, it was."

The thing was hollow!

_'Of all the dirty-he ate the inside!'_

Alibaba sighed out his frustration, eating his shell of a doughnut in silence while Aladdin hummed a tune while walking. For a greedy little runt like him, Alibaba guessed that this must be a very big act of kindness on Aladdin's part.

"Excuse us, commoners."

The two boys cast a glance behind them as a huge man walked between them with an intimidating look, even if his entire face was covered minus his left eye. In his bulky arms was a teenage boy adorned in fancy clothes, well combed dark hair tied with a white bandana and a cheeky smiled as if he owned everything.

Not far behind them was the girl that Alibaba bumped into the day before. He gasped at the sight of her carrying two large schoolbags and a load of books in her hands while following the laughing boy's parade in the direction of the school. She cast a look at Alibaba before her red eyes made contact with the ground.

"Alibaba-kun, it's that cute girl we met yesterday. Why is she carrying all of that?" Aladdin asked when the three were out of earshot.

"I dunno."

"She reminds me of a slave though." Aladdin didn't look happy about that.

"Well, it's none of our business so let's just hurry before we miss anything good."

After their ten minute walk, the two entered the grand gates of the large schoolyard. The school building looked very traditional in style, the walls painted light red and white. There were various buildings that Alibaba has never been to and the school's field took up half of the property. This was what he's been waiting for.

"Say, Aladdin."

"Hmm?"

"Is there any specific reason that you want to attend this school, even if Ugo-kun chose it for you?"

"Yes. I want to learn many things about this power that I have." _'Power?'_

"Which is?"

"You'll see." He said as he opened the doors.

Kou High School has built a reputation of housing many prodigies who've attained power beyond human understanding. These powers can't be wielded by just anyone. Sure, a regular person can practice swordplay or enhance their stamina and agility but there are powers in this world that go beyond that of feeble understanding. One of those powers – which had always allured Alibaba's sights - was the power to wield a Metal Vessel. Only Seventy-Two Metal Vessels exist in this world, or so it's said.

The interest sprung about when he was just able to understand and his mother and father – before their deaths – asked him what he wanted to be when he was older. Alibaba always loved to watch his father's swordplay and chose to become a guard or officer – someone who protects others. His mother shared with Alibaba many stories about the Metal Vessels and how only a select few can use them. Those with the potential to do so attain their metal vessels as they grow older or through a situation that will happen during their lifetime. Every Metal Vessel is different and can be used for all sorts of things, whether it's for a noble cause or selfish gain. Alibaba doesn't think that he's that kind of gifted person so he only wants to go to this school to learn more about fighting so that he can make his future ambition a reality.

The new students assembled in the auditorium as they did the previous day, awaiting the arrival of their new instructors. Alibaba waited patiently in a seat besides Aladdin who was making conversation with a dark skinned boy with white hair, a pipe in his mouth and a…snake around his neck?

_'Okay, this place is a magnet for the weird. First a principal that can't stop smiling, then a guy with a snake around his neck. Next I'll see people who can fly.'_

The double doors opened without warning, revealing a tall, well built man with four figures standing behind him. He had golden hoop earrings dangling off each ear and long waist-length purple hair. Jewelry hung from different places on his body and he held an award winning smile as he entered, commanding attention.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had a good nights rest."

As if on cue, clusters of girls began swooning in their seats, screaming at the teacher in utter adoration. If only that were Alibaba. But, doesn't that guy look kind of familiar?

The man strode into the room with the others not too far behind. They all sat at the table which was left vacant at the front of the stage where their address took place yesterday, all except the guy who spoke as he climbed the side steps to the stage.

"Now now, settle down everyone. Today, we're going to assign you all to your homerooms," At the end of his sentence, there was clapping, "Now these are subject to change as your high school life progresses."

Another set of clapping goes off and a guy at the table face palms.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. Since we're all going to get well acquainted, you'll all address me as Sinbad." He smiled with confidence.

"Sinbad-sama!" The majority of the girls shrieked in unison.

'_What's with this place!'_

"The four seated at our table are also going to be your teachers. On my right and the only female among them is Yamraiha, Class A's homeroom teacher."

The light blue haired beauty stood, facing us with a wave. Alibaba had to admit that her outfit wasn't very decent for school, especially considering it's a co-ed school.

"Aladdin isn't what she's wearing a bit…Aladdin?"

The kid beside him was DROOLING! Aladdin hugged himself while shivering, never making his sights leave the teacher.

"Next to Yamr is Sharrkan, Class D's homeroom teacher."

The dark skinned instructor stood with a grin, "Hey!"

Alibaba noticed the sword at the man's side.

"All the way to the left is Masrur, Class C's teacher."

The red head didn't face us but nodded in acknowledgement.

"And finally, besides him is Jafar, this year's Dean of Discipline."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The white haired man in white and green robes bowed to us then took his seat.

"I forgot to mention that I'm Class B's instructor so for those of you who'll be in my class, get ready to work hard, but have some fun along the way." The high pitched screaming was giving Alibaba a headache.

_'Wait, his name is Sinbad?!' _Alibaba finally pieced it together. He's the legendary Sinbad, holder of seven metal vessels and the man to attain the first metal vessel when he was just a teenager! _'I have to get into Class B!'_

"Now then, we'll randomly call out each of your names and then you'll take the stage and show us what you've got."

_'Huh?'_

Alibaba wasn't the only one who looked bewildered.

"This is how we'll classify you into the various classes that we have this year. It's either you show off what you're capable of, or you get out of the building. Simple as that."

Alibaba didn't really have a plan for this but at least he has confidence in his skills so that shouldn't be a problem. The problem was will he make a lasting impression.

Sinbad took a seat at the table which faced the stage and he called out the first name, "Aladdin. You're up first. I hope I got that right."

"Wish me luck, Alibaba-kun."

"Yeah." Alibaba was pretty curious about what Aladdin could do. The kid only carries that staff around and he was so vague when asked about his skills.

Aladdin passed through the row then down the column to the stage where he smiled at the instructors as he usually would.

"Good morning!" He greeted.

"Good morning." Half of them replied.

"My name is Aladdin."

"We already know that, but okay. What's your reason for attending this school?" Sinbad asked as he propped his elbows onto the table, interlocking his fingers together so that his chin rested on them. He observed Aladdin with curiosity in his eyes.

"I want to learn more about this world and more about my power."

"Well, that's very simple." Jafar commented.

"Show us what that power is, Aladdin." Sinbad pressed him on.

Aladdin nodded. He held his staff out to his left, making sure not to face anyone and the words left his mouth, "**Har-Har Infigar**!"

Fireballs suddenly danced around Aladdin, shocking most if not everyone in the audience. Aladdin moved his staff around, the balls of flame moving in sync with it. The flames dispersed and Aladdin smiled with his staff to his back.

_'Amazing!' _Alibaba couldn't help but be surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

A single round of applause was heard when the female teacher stood, granting Aladdin a standing ovation.

"That was excellent!" She cheered, causing Aladdin to blush a bit.

"Definitely Class A." All the men minus the red head said together.

Aladdin grinned, running off the stage to meet his new teacher. She smiled back at him but screamed once Aladdin attached himself to her.

"W-what's with that kid!" Mr. Sharrkan sounded a bit flustered.

Aladdin was sent flying by the teacher who was covering her poor abused chest.

_'Now I see why Aladdin was forced out of all his schools.'_

Sinbad laughed, "Now harm done, right Yamr?"

The female found her composure, sitting properly in her seat with a glare pinned on Aladdin who was standing up from his impact on the wall.

"Well, let's continue." Sinbad got things rolling again.

Alibaba learned that there are all sorts of people everywhere, his sights beholding techniques and abilities that he never thought were possible. Aladdin was a magic user. Where Alibaba lives, he's never seen anything like it! There's so much in their world that he doesn't know about. Maybe he'll take a page from Aladdin's philosophy and learn about the world. Said kid was still healing from being tossed off like that, but he had it coming. Sure Alibaba's into women but this guy's a freakin pro!

"Next, Hakuei." Sinbad sounded interested in this one.

A dark haired girl stood from a seat closer to the front with a fancy feather bound fan in her right hand. She walked confidently onto the stage, bowing with her two hands clasped together.

"My name is Hakuei Ren. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She looks just as old as the teachers at the table.

_'Ren?'_ Alibaba stared at the girl who's hair matched that of the principal, along with the matching mole, _'she's related to the principal I guess.'_

"Hey there, Hakuei. Never thought I'd be seeing you here. Mind telling us why you decided to enroll?" Sinbad asked.

"Just as all my other classmates, I'm here to learn more about my power and myself. I might be a bit older than most of my class but age is just a number when it comes to education, right?"

"True enough. Now, let's have it."

"Certainly," Hakuei held her fan out before her, her eyes closed in concentration, "The spirit of Maniacal Love and Chaos, I order thine ancestors, to use my Magoi to give me power, come out, Paimon!"

A violent gust of with blew Alibaba backwards, slapping him in the face multiple times. There was a small panic, dying out as the winds receded to the stage where Hakuei was standing?

Alibaba couldn't believe his eyes. This is the first time he's ever seen a Djinn equip so up close. Hakuei's appearance transformed to that of a wind goddess with pure white feathers attached to her pink, white and gold armor. A metal headband wrapped around her head with feathers while her hair was snow white, falling graciously behind her back. Her fan became a deathly trident and the girl smiled before uttering her next words.

"**Magul Al-Hazard**." A mini tornado encircled Hakuei's body and she hovered above the stage, riding with the wind.

Alibaba saw Aladdin seated beside him, staring at the sight in awe.

Hakuei willed the wind to disappear as she dropped to her feet on the stage, her natural appearance returning as she bowed.

"That was-"

"Amazing!" When words failed Alibaba, Aladdin finished off for him.

There was a round of applause followed by Sinbad's remarks.

"That was excellent!" Sinbad grinned, "Looks like you'll be joining me."

"Can't wait." She bowed in her usual way once more before heading to her seat where those closer to her pestered Hakuei with questions and amazed looks.

"Next, how about Pisti." Sinbad said, looking up from his documents.

"I don't want to."

The students all turned to a little girl who looked about Aladdin's age with blond hair tied back with a red headband.

"Come on. I'm asking you nicely." Sinbad said.

"You already know what I can do so why bother?" She said in boredom.

"Don't you want to show off?"

"No."

"Just do it."

She blew out a sigh, "Fine."

The girl in the light pink top walked to the stage slowly.

"Hi."

"Hello. Mind telling us your name?"

"It's Pisti, you already know that."

Sinbad laughed a bit, "Okay, so tell us why you're here."

"Cause you told me to get on the stage."

Sinbad ignored that comment, "Now show us what you can do."

"Sure." The blond pulled out something from her hair.

It was a tiny flute. She blew into the instrument and the auditorium doors opened, allowing a white fluffy bird into the room. It flew straight towards the girl who jumped at the right moment to land on its back. They both soared over the crowd a few times before she blew the flute again and they both landed back on the stage. Pisti smiled at the bird, willing it away with the sweet sound of the instrument.

"Happy now?"

"Class C."

"I knew that already, Sin."

The girl exited the stage and Aladdin watched her with interest.

"What's with that look?" Alibaba couldn't help but ask his little companion.

"She's a Household Vessel user."

"Next we have…Kougyoku Ren."

Another female took the stage. She wore pink robes in the same traditional style as the principal.

_'Another Ren. I wonder how many children the principal has.'_

"Good day." She bowed with a raised hand covering part of her face.

"How are you today, Kougyoku?"

"I am fine."

"What's you reason for joining us here today?"

"Well, the only reason I am here is because I was for-" Her eyes flashed with fright for a second, "I was… so interested in learning."

Alibaba looked in the direction that Kougyoku did, noticing how the auditorium doors closed without a sound.

"Okay then, show us what you've got."

"Is that alright?" She asked.

"Why not?"

"I do not wish to harm anyone," Her sophisticated speech changed drastically when she pulled off the clip holding her dark pink hair up, "but if you insist."

The girl smirked dangerously, the golden clip in her hands, "Spirits of Sorrow and Isolation, in the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, come forth, Vinea!"

A wave of water washed off Kougyoku, covering her body as her hair changed to a light blue colour. Her fancy clothing also transformed to blue scales which clung to her body. In her hand was a large blue sword with a dragon ornamented hilt. Kougyoku smiled sadistically as she jumped into the air.

"**Vainel Arros**!" A large vortex of water formed around her weapon, making a spear shaped formation that looked like it could wipe anything out in just one move.

Sharrkan-san and Jafar-san stood from their seats as if ready to take on the attack but Sinbad was one step ahead of them as he was already on the stage. He jumped, attempting to take hold of Kougyoku's deadly weapon. With the simplest brush of his fingers to her arm, Kougyoku's transformation dematerialized to oblivion and she was falling back to the ground. She screamed before being caught by Sinbad's strong arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern while their faces where inches apart.

Kougyoku screamed, shaking him off her with embarrassment painted on her face.

Sinbad simply smiled, "That's quite the power you got there. Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other, Kougyoku."

"Y-yes!" She said while backing away from him.

"She's so lucky. I want to be held like that by Sinbad-sama." "I know right!"

Alibaba overheard the protests of the fan girls as they all glared at Kougyoku who took her seat while her eyes found the ground.

"Okay, I should probably say this now. If you're gonna Djinn equip, don't use an attack that can put us all in danger. Plus, Gyokuen will have my head if her school gets damaged," Sinbad jumped off the stage, retiring to his seat, "Jafar, who's next?"

"Miss Morgiana?"

"Look, Alibaba-kun. It's the cute girl!"

The red head walked over to the stage while someone from the audience clapped while shouting, "That's my Morgiana!"

It sounds like that guy from earlier this morning.

Morgiana bowed to the teachers, "Good morning."

"Hi, Morgiana. How are you?"

"Alright." She fidgeted by shifting her weight to her left foot.

"Why are you here?"

"I have a goal that I want to achieve and it's because of that that I'm here."

"Alright then, what do you have for us?"

"Umm, may I make a request?"

The teachers looked at each other while Sinbad responded, "And what may that be?"

"I'd like a sparring partner, if that is okay." Alibaba actually wants a sparring partner too.

"No one's ever asked for a partner before but, sure. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Someone who can take a hit." She said bluntly.

Sinbad looked across the table, "Any volunteers?"

At Sinbad's suggestion, the red haired teacher stood.

"Masrur, great. I was actually going to volunteer you if no one volunteered," Sinbad gave his companion a smile, "Don't overdo it, she's just a girl."

At that comment, a loud sound echoed through the room. Where Morgiana's right foot stood was an indent in the floorboards.

"Just…don't overdo it, Masrur."

The red haired man in golden armor jumped onto the stage with a loud thud. He was barefoot just as Morgiana was and Alibaba couldn't help but see a resemblance between them. Morgiana stared at the man who did the same, he placed his guard up.

"May I begin?" She asked.

"Whenever you're-" Sinbad didn't get to finish his reply.

Morgiana closed the distance between the two in an instant, her foot coming into contact with the man's arm which blocked his face. The small girl spun through the air, trying to attack him with her right foot. Masrur sidestepped, causing Morgiana to miss and he forcefully pushed his forearm into her side, tossing her across the stage.

Alibaba gasped in shock, just as the other students watched the poor girl being hit in that fashion. More surprising than that was how quickly Morgiana recovered. She was already advancing on Masrur-san, landing a swift powerful blow to his left side. Pieces of armor broke off from the impact and the realization hit the man that Morgiana was serious. With her next kick, Masrur-san caught Morgiana's leg, tossing her above his head and to the ground where her hands came into contact with the wooded stage. She back flipped elegantly, placing some distance between her and her opponent. Masrur waited for Morgiana to attack. Taking deep breaths, Morgiana prepared herself for another attack.

With a full-on sprint, Morgiana headed straight for the red haired man who guarded his face. When she was close enough, Morgiana went low, swiping her leg in an arc while Masrur-san avoided the attack by jumping. Morgiana had no time to recover as she was picked up and tossed backwards, pinned to the stage by the heavier male. She struggled to get out of his grasp but unfortunately couldn't.

Masrur-san stood, taking her hand and pulling Morgiana onto her feet. He gave her a pat on the shoulder, his face emotionless and took his seat at the table. Morgiana took a deep breath before bowing to the teachers.

"Thank you very much."

The auditorium was filled with cheers once more with the teachers looking impressed.

"To take on Masrur without flinching, that's amazing even if she lost." Sharrkan-san commented.

"I don't get impressed easily but that was very well executed, miss Morgiana." Jafar-san smiled a bit.

"Masrur, anything to say?" Sinbad looked to the man.

He shrugged, "Class D."

"I agree," Sinbad said, "thought you'd want her in your class."

Masrur ignored Sinbad who took that as a hint to move on.

"Alright. Alibaba Saluja."

Alibaba's heart rate instantly sped up.

"You're next, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin said excitedly.

"Wish me luck."

"Luck."

Alibaba walked over to the stage with his head held high.

"Good morning." He said to the teachers.

"Hello. So, Alibaba tell us why you're here."

"I'm here because…" His mind went blank! "Umm…sorry."

The eyes were unnerving but one look at Aladdin's grinning face made him feel a lot more confident, "I'm here because I want to get stronger. There's something that I want to do and that's why I need to train myself to reach that goal."

Sinbad smiled, "Okay. Well, what do you have for us?"

"I'd also like to request a partner, if I can."

"Sure. We should do this sparring thing more often. Anyone in particular you're looking at?"

"Sharrkan-san?"

"Wha-me?" He seemed surprised.

"I noticed the sword you're carrying. My knife's not as great but..." Alibaba drew his weapon.

Sharrkan grinned, "Alright."

On the stage, the two swordsmen faced each other. Alibaba stood in the formation his father taught him all those years ago.

With one hand behind his back he met the teacher's eyes, "Are you ready?"

"I'll give you the first move."

Alibaba lunged forward, his knife poised for attack. His blade met Sharrkan's larger sword, the sound of metal hitting metal rung in Alibaba's ears. He stepped to the side, aiming for the swordsman's torso with his limited range but was blocked easily by the older man. Their duel went on and on with the same rhythm of Sharrkan blocking Alibaba's every move.

_'I have to land a hit!'_ Alibaba thought, _'but he's too good!'_

"Alright, I've had enough." Sharrkan swiftly moved his blade, nearly chopping Alibaba's hand off.

Alibaba's knife skidded to the end of the stage and Sharrkan-san pointed his blade at the blond.

"I like your style kid, seen it somewhere before so your moves were predictable. I guess you'll be stuck with me."

"You?"

"Yeah, isn't that exciting?" Sharrkan-san draped an arm across Alibaba's shoulders while leading him off the stage.

Alibaba left the guy's arm and picked up his favourite knife before heading to his seat in defeat.

"Cheer up, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin said, "You're so amazing. I can't even use a sword."

Alibaba sat in thought, not even paying attention to the other auditions. He was so disappointed. Class D! Why! He wished that they'd reconsider and put him in Sinbad's class.

"Alright, guys," Sinbad took the stage once again, "now that we've placed you all into your classes, you'll all follow your respective homeroom teachers to your classroom where they'll brief you on what's expected of you and what courses you'll take depending on your areas of interest. Now if there's anyone who's disappointed because of the class we've placed you in, that can easily change," Alibaba was attentive now, "Of course, I'm not saying that you can jump ship from any of the classes to Class A. Class A is a special class of individuals since magic can't be learned just because you read a book. It's something that only a select few can do. In terms of the students from Class D for example, there's a good chance that most of you may join Class C or B in the near future but only time will tell. So work hard and I hope we have a successful first year."

Everyone clapped at the end of the speech.

"I'll see you later, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin waved goodbye as all the Class A students exited with Yamraiha-san in front of them.

The students left in order of class until it was just Sharrkan-san and about thirty or so students.

"Let's go, guys. Since I'm such a nice guy I won't give you an assignment on your first day. I'll just make all of you pick your seats then if you have any questions or comments, you can voice them out. You'll all fill out a form and then you can leave."

The classroom which Alibaba was led to was large and bright with a number of seats to accommodate all his new classmates. Sharrkan-san sat on top of his desk in front of them while he waited for everyone to take a seat. Alibaba remembered most of the acts of his new classmates but he didn't know any of them on a personal level. He just took a window seat at the middle of the final column, glancing out the window. The view of the field was pretty great. Alibaba didn't know why they left such a vacant spot right there but it was a nice sight to see. Tall trees lined the perimeter of the school and the sun continued to shower them with beams of light.

"Okay. I'm sure you all know each other's names…I hope, so I won't ask you all to introduce yourselves again," Sharrkan-san began after everyone was settled, "So, any questions?"

A few people raised their hands and Sharrkan-san picked a random person.

"Sharrkan-san–"

"Just Sharrkan's fine."

"Okay, Sharrkan. What are the courses like for our class?" A brunette asked, "I noticed that we were placed based on our abilities so what do non-magician and non-vessel users do exactly?"

"Well, Class A is for magicians so obviously none of the other classes will be doing the exact same things as they do but the others do similar courses. The only difference is that there are certain classes that you guys won't have to take that the others – let's say Class B - would have to. If you're interested in swordplay like my little friend Alibaba over there," Sharrkan turned to Alibaba who wasn't expecting to be put on the spot like that, "then we have all sorts of training in store. I won't be your only teacher. This is just our homeroom so pretty soon some of you will only see each other while you're here on a morning.

"Anyway, there are classes suited for everyone's needs and we'll be going over them today. I'll give each of you the form that's to be processed over the next few days so by the end of the week you'll all have a schedule suited just for you." So that's how it is.

Another hand was chosen, "Yeah?"

"So how do we get grades and what's a pass?"

"Grades are based on your assessments over the course of each semester. There will be group work, home work, all sorts of work. A pass is…well, it depends on the course. If you're in Class D then it's easier to get a pass. You just have to get high grades in your assignments and show some form of improvement and that's all there is to it."

"What about the other classes?"

"Well, I know that in Class B, Sinbad's no pushover. He may seem kind but the guy's pretty hard to please, unless you're a woman, but anyway. There's a guy who's been in Sinbad's class for a few years, he was supposed to graduate by now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He has a problem when it comes to his Djinn equip or something so he always fails but he's gotten better, just not good enough to pass."

'_So the only people in Class B are Metal Vessel users,'_ Alibaba couldn't help but feel stupid for not realizing it earlier_, 'guess I was meant to be in this class. Sharrkan's cool so it won't be so bad.'_

Sharrkan picked another student, "Umm, I'd like you to explain how I'd be able to get into another class, not that I don't like this class but Sinbad said something about advancing to one of the other classes so…."

"Well, let's see. How many of you wished that you were in another class?" Half the hands went up and Sharrkan looked a bit sad, "I'm not hurt at all guys."

Alibaba let his hand down and Sharrkan continued, "It's much easier to advance to Class C than Class B. I'm sure all of you know the way that people acquire Metal Vessels. Depending on the person's circumstance, they can gain the power of a Djinn which is housed in a metal artifact that means a lot to the holder. Some people like Sin are so great that they've got more than one but there are only a select few so chances are you may never get one in your lifetime.

"In the case of the household vessel, then I can speak for myself," Sharrkan unsheathed his sword, "I'm a household vessel under Sin, but that doesn't mean I'm not as great as he is. Household vessels are also made of a metal that's important to the holder and these people form a deep or important connection to the one who is the head of their household. So, let's say if one of you decides to hook up with someone in Class B then I'm sure you'll be part of Class C in no time," Sharrkan smirked, "I'm just kidding, don't take that seriously."

_'There were some pretty cute girls who got into Class B.'_ Alibaba pushed the thought away when Sharrkan began to laugh.

"Anything else?" He asked, "Great. Now I'll pass these around. Make sure you sign your name and fill out all the blank spaces. Once you've completed it, you can leave."

**Aladdin**

"Aladdin."

He looked up to see Miss Yamr standing over him.

"Yes?" His eyes sparkled instantly.

"Umm, are you done?" She sat besides him.

"No." He turned back to the page in front of him.

"Well, your form's the last one I need to send these off to the principal. Are you having any difficulties choosing your courses?"

"Well, I really want to do all of these, Miss Yamr but I can only choose from them."

"That's just a suggestion. You can do as many as you want as long as you think you can manage the workload. How about this, you choose the ones you want to do during the normal school hours and then you can do the rest after school when I'm available."

"I'd love that, thank you!"

She laughed, "No problem."

As they both filled out the form together, Aladdin realized that he was actually hungry. Miss Yamr pointed out her recommended courses which Aladdin really wanted to try. He stole a glance at her and he couldn't help his thoughts.

_'Miss Yamr's boobs look so… they remind me of watermelons!'_

The door opened just as Miss Yamraiha let out a horrified scream. Aladdin's back was beginning to hurt from being sent into a wall twice for the day.

"Yamr, what's going on?" Aladdin recognized the male teacher with the dark skin who opened the door in surprise.

Sharrkan-san walked over to her with a load of papers in his hands, touching her arm as she hugged herself.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped the man across the face, turning to Aladdin, "you…perverted little-!"

"Excuse me, Miss…umm-" A head peaked out of the door.

"Hakuei!" Miss Yamr rejoiced when the dark blue haired lady walked in.

"Is there a problem?" She turned to an unconscious Sharrkan who spilled over a bunch of furniture with papers in disarray all over him, "Is Sharrkan-sensei alright?"

"Who cares about him," Yamr stood, yanking Aladdin off the ground, "It's this disrespectful child that's hard to deal with. Could you please do me a favor and take him up to the Dean?"

"Sure, but I need to speak with you when I return."

"Sure. I'll be cleaning up in here," Yamr glared down at Sharrkan, "and what gives you the right to just walk into my classroom and make a mess while you pass out?!"

Aladdin followed after Miss Hakuei who walked briskly down the hall. She peered over her shoulder to see if he was behind her. Aladdin caught up to the older woman.

"Miss Hakuei?"

"What is it?" She asked gently.

"You're just amazing!" Aladdin remembers her Djinn equip, "your powers are unbelievable!"

"What about you, Mr. magician?" She smiled down at the boy, "Say, what happened this time that you had to be sent to the Dean?"

"Well, Miss Yamr was really close to me and I–"

"Okay stop. I know what you're going to say, if it's similar to what happened in the auditorium earlier. How about instead of bringing you to Jafar-sensei, I give you some advice. Some women just don't like to be…fondled with. You understand?"

"How will I know if they don't want to be unless I try it?" He smiled.

"Just don't do it."

"But…it's a need!"

"Now you just sound perverted. How old are you anyway?"

"Twelve. How old are you, Miss Hakuei?"

"Twenty-Three."

"But you look so young!"

"I guess it runs in the family. My mother looks pretty young too."

"The principal?"

"Yes."

Aladdin was lost in thought again. Something about Gyokuen Ren just rubs him the wrong way.

"So, no more fondling. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Miss Hakuei."

"Good." She pressed him to her side and a thought occurred to Aladdin but he left it alone.


	3. Spirit of Politeness and Austerity

Spirit of Politeness and Austerity

**Alibaba**

Alibaba chose courses that coincided with each other. He really needs to improve his sword style while building a strong body in the process so he's taking a few physical classes as well. He also chose Economics and Accounting to fill up the remaining subject slots. He looked over the filled out form, handing it to Sharrkan.

_'Aladdin should be done by now.'_ Alibaba slung one strap of his bag pack over his shoulder and headed out the door.

His classmates were pretty nice, no one's too much to handle and they all seem to enjoy being here as much as he does.

A sudden crash stole Alibaba's attention and he ran towards the noise of metal being struck. He had to back track to the wall so that he wasn't spotted at the scene. In the hallway stood two figures and one sprawled on the floor. Alibaba knew that red hair anywhere and wanted to call out to his classmate but didn't want to get involved either. Morgiana picked herself off the floor and stood, ragged breaths leaving her mouth. A punch was sent into her face by the dark haired boy who Alibaba remembers from earlier this morning. Morgiana flew into a locker, making the same loud crash travel down the corridor.

"You think you're better than me, Morgiana?" The boy picked her up by the hair, then dropped her to the floor, "Goltas, pick her up for me."

The larger one of the two men picked the red head off the ground by her collar and she stood up in pain.

"Now you're making me feel bad for punching a girl. Come on now, Morgiana, smile. Like this." The dark haired teen smiled and Morgiana's face only spelt anguish.

"I said smile," The boy whispered threateningly with his hand to her cheeks. He rose them up, forcing her to stay that way, "you see. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

He let go, "answer me when I speak to you."

"No…it…wasn't."

"Good!" He said, "Don't think that I've forgiven you for showing me up this morning in the auditorium. Do you honestly think that a servant can ever outshine her master at something?"

_'So she is a servant.'_

"Goltas, give her to me," The boy took the collar, shoving Morgiana into the locker against her will. A tear formed at the corner of her eye but she squinted so hard that it disappeared, "you live to please me, Morgiana. Don't you dare forget that. You're supposed to be my shield, my soldier who'll protect me from anything that comes my way. I'm paying you a large amount of cash for your services so don't go stealing my spotlight again. Do you understand me?"

"…Y-yes."

"Yes, who?" He shoved her once more.

"Yes, Jamil-sama."

He grinned, "I love it when you call me that. My sweet Morgiana, you don't know how much I love you!"

He hugged her tightly then passed her to the other guy, "Make sure she doesn't fall while she's walking. Let's go-"

"Stop!"

'_Why did I just do that!'_ Alibaba wished he could go back in time to stop himself from stopping them.

"Do we know him, Goltas?"

The bulky guy shrugged as his answer.

Alibaba can't walk away now, "Just…know that I'm the guy you just pissed off. Who gives you the right to treat Morgiana like that!"

The boy named Jamil turned to the red head, "Didn't I instruct you that you must never make any acquaintances other than Goltas and myself, Morgiana?"

"I…don't know him."

"Now you're lying to me?" He tapped her hard in the face, "I shouldn't pay you this month as punishment."

"No!"

Jamil smiled, holding onto the girl's chin, "I like that look of desperation in your eyes, Morgiana."

"Stop it!" Alibaba shouted, "Don't you see she doesn't want you to do that to her?"

"Is that right?" He shot Morgiana with cold eyes.

"I…live to serve Jamil-sama. I am your protection and shield."

He smirked, "That's more like it. Now do you understand, little boy. You shouldn't involve yourself in the affairs of other people."

"I may not know what sort of dealings you have with her but you don't treat people like that!" Alibaba yelled, closing the distance between him and Jamil, "We're all human so why treat others as if they're just garbage?"

"Morgiana is garbage, garbage that I'm simply reusing. Ask her yourself if she has anywhere to go other than stay at my side. This girl had nothing until I stepped in and gave her what she has. It's only natural that I discipline something that I own in anyway I see fit."

Alibaba pulled out his knife, swinging it on impulse at the boy who dragged Morgiana's face in the way. Too late to stop his momentum, Alibaba made a tiny cut on Morgiana's flawless cheek.

He gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

The girl wiped the blood off her face as if it was nothing.

"Who's the one who's really harming Morgiana now?" Jamil unsheathed his sword, "I'll make you pay for scratching my property."

Jamil shoved Morgiana away, swinging his sword back and forth causing Alibaba to defend. Cautiously, the blond stepped back with each successful dodge, observing Jamil's movements and noticing the obvious trend in his attack.

_'Now!' _Alibaba swung his knife with enough force to knock the sword out of Jamil's hands, causing the dark haired teen to fall to the floor.

Alibaba pointed his blade to the guy's neck. Jamil was furious, eyes glaring daggers at Alibaba who only wanted him to leave Morgiana alone.

"What's going on?"

Alibaba whipped around to the sound of a female voice.

"Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin ran forward to meet his friend.

"Aladdin."

"What were you doing?" Hakuei Ren cast a glance at Jamil before turning her attention to Alibaba.

"I was just-"

"He was attacking me while I was defenseless, Hakuei-sempai!" Jamil crawled off the floor.

"What!" Alibaba protested, "You're the one who was swinging that sword like some…drunk mad man!"

"Drunk-! I'll have you know that my sword technique is the best in all of this country. Only the finest of swordsmen can match up to this style unlike your useless pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey swordplay."

"Don't you dare disrespect my family's technique that's obviously better than yours!"

"Shut up!" Hakuei yelled, "Both of you. Now, I don't care who started this but stop it now. I won't have you two destroying school property in some macho sword fighting contest, even if fighting's allowed."

_'It is?_'

"It is?" Jamil voiced out both their thoughts.

"Haven't you read your student's handbook?" She questioned them both, "I'll take that as a no. Fighting is allowed but only on the field outside. My mother's ideals are beyond me but she says it's a part of growth to have conflicts in your life or something along those lines but that's not the point. All of you just go home."

Jamil continued to glare at Alibaba as he picked up his fallen weapon.

"Come, Goltas, Morgiana."

The three left and Alibaba sheathed his knife to his side.

"Thank you for stopping that quarrel, Miss Hakuei."

"No problem." She said to Aladdin.

"This is my friend, Alibaba-kun."

"Nice to meet you." She shook Alibaba's hand.

"Umm, likewise."

"Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin tugged on Alibaba's arm.

"What is it?"

"We ended early today so you mind taking me out for-"

"Never. Again." Alibaba was flat out broke thanks to this indiscrete glutton!

"Don't be like that, Alibaba-kun. I'll treat you to something nice tomorrow, just like the doughnut this morning."

Alibaba walked away while Aladdin tried his best to get the blond to change his mind while Hakuei giggled at their exchange of words.

**Morgiana**

"What was up with that punk anyway?!" Jamil-sama protested when they left the school building, "You agree with me, right Goltas?"

Their silent companion shrugged as he usually did whenever he was questioned.

"Telling me what I can and can't do with you. Doesn't that just make you mad, Morgiana?"

The girl was silent on their way home. Her left foot stung as she walked. Morgiana was a natural at keeping things like this hidden from others. Since her spar with Masrur-san, she was unable to walk without inwardly cringing. To make matters worse, Jamil-sama's ego acted up again and he vent his frustration out on her as usual. Whenever he did, he'd feel bad about her discomfort, telling her that he loved her so much. Must love hurt so much? She always thought that it was something kind but it turns out that it wasn't. Morgiana doesn't want to be loved anymore. It's something she can live without.

"Morgiana!"

"Yes, Jamil-sama!" She snapped her head up, reverencing herself in front of him.

"Aren't you mad about that guy trying to separate us?"

_'No.'_ "Yes."

Jamil smiled at her, messing up her hair, "You know, the thought of being separated from you has made me think lots of things, Morgiana. I finally noticed how cute you are."

He stroked her cheek as she remained unfazed.

"What do you think about that?" He asked.

She wasn't sure what her reply should be, "I…thank you, Jamil-sama."

Morgiana knows how to deal with him on most days – just make him hear what he wants to hear.

"Don't be so shy around me, Morgiana. Goltas, would you hurry it up. I have lessons this afternoon."

Morgiana was liberated of her weights this afternoon since Jamil-sama thought that she's been through enough for one day. Goltas carried everything – including Jamil-sama – and protested when Morgiana offered to carry at least her own bag. They were heading to Jamil-sama's mansion where both Morgiana and Goltas each rent a room in the apartment building next door to his home.

Jamil stifled a yawn as he was set down by the giant, "Another day's work. Keep it up you two. I might just decide to pay you double this month."

"Yes, Jamil-sama." "Yes, young master."

"Make sure you're both here ten minutes before I'm ready tomorrow morning." Jamil cast a bored look at Goltas then smiled at Morgiana before closing the distance between them, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"You could at least change that facial expression." He said as he entered his home.

Goltas and Morgiana retired to their apartment building in silence. Both weren't very good with words so it was a comfortable silence.

"Are you still hurt?" Goltas broke the silence unexpectedly.

"Hmm?" Morgiana looked up to meet the giant's eye.

"Your foot."

_'Nothing gets past you, Goltas.'_ "I'm fine."

"Rest easy." He handed Morgiana her bag, vanishing to his part of the two story apartment building.

Morgiana opened the cold door to her abode with the key she kept in her bag. The place was small like she was so it was suitable enough for Morgiana to live in. The apartment was cozy, with only a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. Morgiana didn't have much to call her own but she was surviving and that's all that matters. She wasn't very hungry so she entered her bedroom, falling onto the bed without a care. Even if it was hard and uncomfortable, this was all she could afford with what little she had left. Morgiana's been through almost six jobs now and working for Jamil-sama as a bodyguard and maid is the worst one she's had in terms of treatment, but the pay was nearly double what all the other jobs offered her combined. She had to pay for living expenses like food and ultimately the money was being deposited into her savings account so that she can someday meet her parents so luxury will have to wait.

Her bag unceremoniously drifted off the side of the bed and Morgiana heard the sound of moving metal chains. She peered over the bed to see her prized possession spilled over the floor. The metal cuffs with chains hanging off them may simply look like binds to those who see them for the first time, but to Morgiana, they were more than just that. These are the only things that she owns from her time living with her parents until she was taken away. She doesn't know how she escaped her captivity and who it was that shipped her off to the other side of the world but one day she'll make it back to her homeland. These chains are actually quite useful when used in the right way. Morgiana even found herself a new fighting style once she slips them on. She attempted to show Jamil-sama once but one look at the metal chains and she was punished. He threatened to toss them away or make them into something else but she convinced him not to. Instead she was instructed to never wear them again, but that doesn't mean that she should part ways with the chains.

She tried to place them on after he scolded her but to her shock, she couldn't do it out of fear of the repercussions. Morgiana can't afford to shed tears about her dilemma now. She's the one who agreed to this. She bit her lip at the thought of ever leaving Jamil-sama's side. She's come to depend on him, even if she utterly hates his selfish ways. Since when has she been this weak?

_"Who gives you the right to treat Morgiana like that!" _What that blond boy said is still branded onto her mind.

_'Apparently, I'm the one who gave him that right.' _She smiled bitterly, her hand covering her tired eyes.

**Alibaba**

"See ya!" Alibaba raced out of his house.

The sun was out again, giving Alibaba a sense of relief that today might just be another good day.

"Alibaba-kun!"

As always, Alibaba must have a rude awakening to the fact that his life may never be normal again since this weird kid follows him to school everyday.

"Morning, Aladdin."

"Ugo-kun gave me something for you again today. Isn't that thought exciting?"

"I hope you don't con me like you did last time."

Aladdin smiled and Alibaba waited for the gift.

"Where is it?"

Aladdin smiled sheepishly, "Well, it…didn't get past the front door. I'm sorry."

"That's worse than yesterday!" Alibaba grabbed Aladdin by the collar, pulling him back and forth in rage.

"But, I just asked you if that thought was exciting. I was trying to up your spirits by making you think happily."

"You made me set my expectations high. That's what you did." _'Well, something like this should be expected from Aladdin at this stage.'_

"Want me to tell you what it was?"

"No!"

The walks to school seemed shorter now that Alibaba thinks about it. Maybe it's because Aladdin keeps him entertained for the most part. They were already at the front gates.

"Have fun in homeroom, Alibaba-kun. I know I will!" Aladdin waved goodbye with his usual smile stuck in place.

"Yeah."

Alibaba walked slowly to his classroom, wondering what awaits him today. He's gonna make sure that today, nothing bad will happen. He opened the door, peering inside to see most of his classmates already in their seats.

"Morning." He greeted those he passed by in the front of the class.

They all greeted him back kindly and he placed his bag in his seat. At the back of the classroom with her head down sat Morgiana. She looked deep in thought, her sad expression made Alibaba walk over to her.

"Morning, Morgiana!" He said with a smile.

Alibaba met her eyes filled with dread and she chose to ignore him. He figured she wouldn't just talk to him. Alibaba thought that her face was getting further away. Was she always that short?

He was spun around, his feet a couple of inches off the ground. The mask wearing bulky guy that was with Morgiana yesterday held Alibaba up by the collar, forcing him to face a smirking Jamil. Alibaba scowled at the boy who he hates out of all his classmates.

"Who says you can be so friendly with my Morgiana?"

"You don't own her. She can speak to anyone she wants to."

"Looks like someone doesn't understand the position they're in." Jamil drew his sword, causing a scene behind the classroom where all eyes were now focused.

"What's going on?" "Dunno." The murmurs intensified.

"This should be enough witnesses," Jamil trailed the edge of the sword on Alibaba's cheek. He didn't risk squirming before Alibaba lost an eye, "I challenge you to a duel."

"A what?"

The class suddenly erupted with chatter.

"Looks like someone's yet to read the rulebook." Jamil said to him.

"Good morning class!" Sharrkan walked in with an enthusiastic smile which crumpled to a serious look, "Hey, what's-"

"Sharrkan-sensei, I've challenged this peasant to a duel." Jamil's sights never left Alibaba's cold stare.

"Come on guys, that's some serious stuff and it's only been what, three days?" Sharrkan threw his file onto the desk, "it's too early in the school year to have duels."

"What's all the commotion about?" Sinbad's head poked out from the door in interest.

"Sin, this guy's issuing a challenge. He wants to duel another student."

"Wow, so early in the school year?"

"That's what I just told him."

"Well, why not?" Sinbad approved with a nod, entering the class and the girls screamed his name, "I knew this set of students would bring excitement to this dull school."

"Sinbad-sama!" The choir of fan girls in Alibaba's class sang.

"Good morning!" He said to them all with his masterpiece of a smile and Alibaba wanted to shake his head.

"Well, first off take that sword off the kid's face," Sinbad said and Jamil obliged, "Now why do you want to-"

"He went against me and needs to be taught a lesson of course."

"Alibaba," Alibaba was surprised that Sinbad even remembered him, much less his name, "would you like to-"

"He has to!" Jamil said.

"I don't like people speaking over me kid, so you better watch that mouth of yours." Sinbad said sharply, causing Jamil to shut up.

"Since he's the challenger, he should state the conditions for the fight, Sin." Sharrkan said.

"You're right. Well kid, let's hear it."

"S-swordplay!" Jamil said, "I challenge him to a clash of steel. My majestic sword against that rusty knife of his. If I win, he must apologize to me, become my slave for a day and he must drop out of this school."

The entire class was in shock.

_'Who'd accept that!' _

"That's a pretty steep price," Sharrkan said, "what if Alibaba wins?"

"He can…have the satisfaction of winning to my unbeatable skills which will never lose against him."

"That's not how it works. You each have to have a penalty that's about the same."

"Like I'll ever be equals with a tool like him." Jamil said.

"Umm, could you…set me down now?" Alibaba asked the hopefully friendly giant who dropped him gently.

"This is all up to Alibaba. If he accepts then we can set a match for this afternoon during the free time they have." Sinbad said.

"Is this in the rulebook?" Alibaba asked.

"Yeah. You can challenge other students to duels whenever you want. Usually the winner gets something from the loser while the loser gets a penalty but it doesn't happen often since no one wants to lose." Sharrkan answered.

_'I have to find that book.'_

"Of course, you can say no then I can start homeroom."

"I accept."

"What?" Sharrkan and Sinbad said in disbelief.

"I said I accept, but if I win, Morgiana…and this guy," Alibaba pointed at the giant, "are allowed to go free."

Jamil rolled his eyes, "Fine. They can easily be replaced."

"Also, you drop out of this school."

"Me!?"

"You're just a sadistic bully that can't keep his mouth shut."

"That's not true!" Jamil shouted angrily, "Fine. I agree."

"Great. I'll talk to the principal about it. Make sure you're both at the field after lunch break. I'd better make this public so the other students know what a duel is like."

_'Wha-Public!' _

"No, Sinbad. Please don't-"

"What, afraid you'll shame your pitiful self in front of the entire school?" Jamil laughed.

_'Yes.'_

"Don't worry about it, Alibaba. There's no harm in spectators, right?" Sinbad said to him.

"Sharrkan." Alibaba clung to the hope that his homeroom teacher could persuade Sinbad to-

"Well, time to take attendance." Sharrkan pulled out a white sheet of paper from his file.

"Wait!"

"I'll go make an announcement to the other homerooms. Now carry on." Sinbad escaped.

Jamil took his seat, smirking triumphantly at a distraught Alibaba who went back to his seat and shrunk in his chair. He could feel the sting of all his classmate's eyes focused on him.

_'Why did I say that!' _Alibaba heard when his name was called but of course Sharrkan knew he was there so why bother, he was too wrapped around his thoughts, _'I don't want to get kicked out of this school! That Jamil, smiling all confidently as if he's already won.' _

Alibaba doesn't doubt his abilities but the stakes are a bit too high for comfort. Sure he wants to see Jamil as far away from Morgiana as possible but he really likes this school!

"So it was you that Uncle Sinbad was talking about. Good luck, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin cheered the blond on as usual. The two met after homeroom.

Classes officially start next week so all the students are given a chance to explore the school to their hearts content. It's a pretty big campus so it would take more than a day to find out where everything was. Alibaba moped out of the class and happened to find Aladdin who was talking with the snake guy from yesterday. Alibaba told Aladdin everything which didn't make him feel any better about the situation. They all sat at a table in the school's cafeteria which was pretty quiet.

"Think about it, if you do win how will you feel?" The snake owner whose name was Sphintus said, "You kick this douche out of the school, stay in school and save a pretty girl and a giant from being his lackeys."

"And if I lose?"

Sphintus pulled out his pipe, blowing out a puff of grey smoke, "Well, you get kicked out of this school, have to apologize, become the guy's slave and live with the shame that you couldn't help a girl and giant get free. So everyone loses except Jamil."

"How was that supposed to make me feel better!" Alibaba was getting frustrated.

"It wasn't meant to do that. I'm just telling you how it is."

"And isn't smoking in school against the rules?" Alibaba shouldn't be ranting about the rules since he just tossed that rulebook aside when he first got it but he couldn't take the smell of those foggy clouds anymore.

"It's medication, sue me." Sphintus said dryly.

"M-medication!"

"Alibaba-kun?"

Alibaba faced the youngest boy who held an encouraging smile, "Calm down, Alibaba-kun. Don't let the frustration get to you. You'll do fine."

"You're not the one in this mess."

"If I was, I'd be happy."

"You're always happy, what's wrong with you?"

Aladdin laughed, "Everything in this world has a bright side, Alibaba-kun. Just think of how Miss Morgiana and her friend must be feeling now that they have a chance to be free from Jamil-kun. Don't you feel good that somehow, you can help someone out of their bad situation?" Aladdin scratched his head, "Well, it's not about you feeling good about doing something like this but…you get what I'm saying."

"Well…" Alibaba looked at his fists on the table, _'This is what I've always wanted to do. If I wish to protect others then what's the point in being frustrated that I'm doing it?'_

"If I was in your situation, I'd be pretty excited to shut Jamil up personally instead of being mad about agreeing to it. I think he's from some rich family so he has all these connections that could seriously mess you up if you hurt him outside of school so think about it. He's dumb enough to give you a perfectly opportunity to beat him up so no skin off your back when he loses." Sphintus smiled while his snake coiled once more around his neck.

"You're both right. I agreed to this because I want to help Morgiana…and the giant guy too."

"What's with that pause?" Sphintus grinned, "Don't tell me you set your sights on the damsel in distress only, Alibaba."

"No!" Alibaba defended, "I want them both to be out of whatever contract they have with Jamil and I want to plant my fist in his face, but we can only use swords."

"Well plant the sword in his face, same thing." Sphintus punched his right fist into his left palm.

"Let's not get too violent." Aladdin said.

Alibaba was glad that he had two guys like them around at a time like this. He would've totally flipped out and lost his head if it weren't for their sorry excuses for encouragement speeches but they helped nonetheless. Alibaba may just have a magnet that attracts weird people to him. He wants to protect others so this is what he signed up for. He smiled a bit at the thought of winning.

"See, you just smiled." Aladdin said.

"I wasn't smiling." Alibaba covered his mouth with a palm and set his elbow on the table.

"I think I know what he was thinking about to get him smiling like that." Sphintus blew out more smoke.

"What?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, you're too young to be hearing this stuff Aladdin but it involves his reward from saving the princess."

"Shut up!" Alibaba tossed a wrapped up ball of foil he found at Sphintus who wasn't fazed one bit.

"Reward from a…princess?" Aladdin's eyes unnaturally sparkled, the thought of Sphintus' words awakening some vivid fantasy in Aladdin's head that Alibaba really doesn't want to know about.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Alibaba's head fell to the table top, "Besides, Morgiana's far from a damsel in distress. If it came down to a fight, she'd mop the floor with my face."

"True." Both magicians agreed.

"Hey!"

"You're the one who said it, Alibaba-kun."

"But if she's a not-so-damsel-in-distress, why does she put up with that jerk?" Sphintus is actually capable of asking an intellectual question.

"Jamil mentioned something about money."

"So, Morgiana's getting paid by this guy to take a beating from him?" Sphintus asked, "Is that want girls are into nowadays?"

Alibaba face palmed, "Really, Sphintus. Really!"

"What, it's a legit question to ask, right Aladdin?"

The blue haired boy shook his head, "she's very reserved looking so…"

"'Looking' is the key term here."

"Sphintus just shut up," Alibaba said, "Maybe Morgiana's doing this as a job."

"A job you say?" Sphintus placed a hand under his chin in thought.

"Can you think of anything that's not R-rated right about now?"

"You're the one who keeps saying things in the wrong way, Alibaba."

"You know I think Miss Morgiana can easily beat Jamil-kun if she wanted to so maybe he pays her as his employee."

"That's exactly what I was saying."

"No. You said she's doing this as a job, not exactly the same thing."

"Same difference!"Alibaba didn't have anything to throw at him this time.

"Calm down, Alibaba-kun. You have to stay calm before your duel starts."

"Right." Alibaba huffed out a long breath.

* * *

><p>The trio sat in conversation until the time came for Alibaba to step up to the plate. Time flies so quickly when you're having a conversation with two people that constantly make you face palm. He got to the field before anyone else showed up. Aladdin and Sphintus stood afar off, watching the blond walk around in a circle.<p>

"Miss Yamr!" Alibaba turned to the shout which escaped Aladdin's throat.

The four teachers and the dean were heading this way with Jamil not too far behind them along with his soon to be ex-servants.

On Aladdin's approach, a bubble like sphere surrounded Yamraiha-san's body, keeping the boy at bay. Alibaba went to join them and Sharrkan draped an arm across his shoulders.

"Are you psyched!"

"Not really, and aren't you playing favourites!?"

"Of course not, I just want you to win. If that kid's stuck in my class for an entire year, I might end up killing him so best way to get him out is that you win. Plus, your sword style's way more advanced than whatever that kid picked up on the streets."

"Yamr, would you do the honors?" Sinbad asked the female who used her bubble to push Aladdin back.

With her staff in hand, Yamraiha-san cast a spell, summoning a coliseum to appear around them. They all stood at the center of the stadium and students began filing in.

"Isn't this a bit I don't know, extreme?"Alibaba asked his teacher.

"Nah, it makes it more fun to watch. Sets the mood, you know? Good luck, Alibaba. I hope to see you in my class tomorrow morning, hopefully in one piece." Sharrkan pat the blond on the back and retired to the stands along with the rest of the teachers minus Sinbad.

"This is so cool!" Aladdin said to Alibaba, "Even if it's only an illusion."

"Magic does some pretty amazing stuff, huh. Well let's go get a good seat, Aladdin. Good luck, Alibaba. If you're in any life threatening situation after this, I'll use my healing magic on you." At least Sphintus is good for something.

"Thanks."

"Good luck, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin walked away with Sphintus, "I know you'll win!"

"Be careful, Jamil-sama." Morgiana said to the dark haired boy.

"We cannot assist you. Will you be fine?" The giant asked.

"Yeah, yeah. This shouldn't take long. Just in case of anything, you two should be on standby, got that?"

"Yes, Jamil-sama." "Yes, young master."

"Good!" Jamil shooed them both away and turned to Alibaba who drew his knife, "I thought you'd have dropped out on your own."

Alibaba didn't answer him but instead focused on the challenge ahead. He already has a basic understanding of the guy's movements so all he has to do is take his time then find an opening to end this quickly.

"Welcome to our first duel of the semester." Sinbad announced, his loud voice travelling across the stadium.

"Sinbad-sama!" There were many more fan girls than usual, so that means that their upper classmen were also here to watch this match.

"Okay, settle down. Our match is between Jamil and Alibaba, both of Class D. Their weapons will be blades of their choosing and this match will be deemed over if one is unable to continue, at the brink of death or admits defeat. Boys, step forward."

Alibaba and Jamil were placed ten feet apart and Sinbad joined the peanut gallery of teachers besides the principal's booth where Gyokuen Ren smiled down at them. Alibaba didn't have time to get so distracted.

Miss Yamraiha set up a defensive barrier in case any of their attacks were to affect the spectators but if it's just swords then she shouldn't have to waste her magic on this.

"Fighters, at the ready," Alibaba placed a firm hand behind his back, standing straight and looking ahead, "Begin!"

Jamil was on the attack instantly, his eyes open wide. The crazed expression on his face freaked Alibaba out for only a second before he gained his focus once again. Alibaba dodged Jamil's furious attacks, waiting for the right moment to strike. He was being led backwards by the onslaught of swipes.

"Jamil!" He had his own fan club of girls Alibaba guessed.

He blocked out the crowd's cheering which sounded like they were out for blood.

Alibaba tried knocking Jamil's sword out of the boy's hand but it wasn't as easy as it was the day before.

"Like I'd fall for that again."

With a swift motion, Jamil pretended to swing right but he went left, landing a blow to Alibaba's torso. The blond winced as his clothing was cut through, blood slowly soaking into the white cloth near his chest. He backed away from Jamil with a hiss as he applied pressure to the wound.

"What, done already?" Jamil said as he ran forward.

Alibaba defended with his right hand, his left pushing on the cut he received.

"With such a short reach, there's no way you can win. Just admit defeat already. We haven't really started yet so we can just end this now-"

Alibaba pushed forward, on the attack as he met Jamil's sword in a series of powerful clashes.

"Stop talking!" With a step to the side, Alibaba connected with Jamil, his knife grazing the side of Jamil's body.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!" Jamil screamed as if the pain was unbearable. He dropped his sword, falling to his knees with his hands to his side.

Jamil glared at Alibaba who put some distance between them.

_'It's like he's never been injured before.' _

"How…dare you injure me! I'll make you pay!" Blinded by rage, Jamil rushed forward with his sword in both hands.

Alibaba easily evaded every reckless swing of steel. He ducked under the swipe of the sword, gaining another opportunity to cut Jamil near his leg. Jamil screeches, holding onto his leg and dropping his weapon again. The crimson flow seeped out of the cut and Jamil looked sick. Alibaba used his foot to kick Jamil onto his back. He stared down at Jamil in disdain.

"It isn't nice being injured, is it?" Alibaba said to the fallen Jamil, "Think of all the people you've hurt with scars worse than those you just got. You have no right to say it hurts and you have no right to receive sympathy from anyone. How does it feel to be looked down upon? It probably bruises that huge ego of yours."

Jamil screamed, picking up his sword and swinging it to chop off Alibaba's legs. Alibaba jumped backwards.

"You…you can't…defeat me!"

"You've trampled over the pride of others, calling them trash. You have no idea how hard it is to bear the aches and pains they go through. They're probably ten times worse than yours while you live just to torment them. I can't stand people like you. We all live together so why think that you're better than someone else. We're not equal just because you got money from your parents that you haven't even worked for?" Alibaba shouted, "We all came into this world with nothing and we leave it with nothing but the memories of this life, yet you make the memories of those close to you a living hell!"

_ 'If people are treated like Morgiana and Giant all around this world, then I know exactly what I'll use my strength for. I can't stand around and watch as people's lives are ruined all for the sake of someone else's happiness. I…I won't allow that!'_

Alibaba swung his knife when he was in close proximity to Jamil, aiming for the guy's torso. Brilliant flames suddenly shot out of the knife as if it were a lighter, covering Jamil who wailed an unearthly scream as the flames licked at his bruised body.

_'What!'_

Alibaba drew his knife back in shock, staring wide eyed at Jamil whose body was covered in minor burns. The voices in the coliseum grew louder in Alibaba's ears while he stared down at his knife in awe.

_'Did I…always know how to do that?'_

Alibaba looked to his opponent whose eyes were the epitome of fearful. He shook violently, staring at Alibaba who got a great idea. Alibaba smiled wickedly, pointing his blade at the boy who whimpered at the close proximity.

"So, do you admit defeat?" The knife drew ever so closer to Jamil who scrambled to get away from Alibaba.

"I…I…I…I give up!"

_'Seriously!'_ Alibaba laughed, _'The guy pissed himself!'_

"Mor…Morgiana!" Jamil held out a hand to the seats, "G…Goltas!"

"I deem Alibaba Saluja the victor!" Sinbad announced, making his way over to them.

He lifted Alibaba's knife holding hand in the air and Alibaba was elated and tired at the same time.

"Alibaba-kun!"

He knew that call anywhere. Aladdin flew towards Alibaba on top of a white cloth and Alibaba was stupefied. He's seen way too many weird things during these last three days. He needs a serious vacation.

"You see, you won!"

"Yeah!" _'I don't understand how though.'_

Sinbad let go of Alibaba's hand, smiling at him.

"Alibaba! Alibaba! Alibaba!" Voices all across the stadium combined, chanting the blond's name.

_'This is it. This is exactly what I've been waiting for!'_

"Alibaba-kun, doesn't your wound hurt?" Aladdin just reminded Alibaba that he was slashed.

"Not really."

Suddenly, they weren't the only ones on the fighting field. Giant and Morgiana stood before Jamil. His eyes wandered, trying to find their faces before he called out to them.

"Goltas! Morgiana!"

The barrier was dropped at some point and the coliseum illusion was beginning to deform and so the students filled out of the arena.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me. Come, help me up." The two stood there, staring at Jamil with blank expressions.

"Morgiana. What's…the matter."

"You admitted defeat, Jamil. It's time for you to leave." Sinbad said causing Jamil's face to distort into different emotions.

"No!" Jamil complained, "He cheated! Didn't you see that fire!"

"Now Jamil-" Sinbad tried to talk to him.

"He tricked me!" Jamil shouted in fury, "He hid some sort of lighter in the knife or…or-"

Jamil was plucked off the ground by Goltas the giant who hung the boy over his bulky shoulder. He turned to Morgiana who was about to follow him when he shook his head.

"We both know that the young master can't survive without us, but I should be enough. You don't have to take orders from him anymore, Morgiana."

"But…Goltas…"

"I've already lived my life and you should really start living the life you want to. I hope you meet those parents of yours soon."

"Wait-"

"Don't follow. Live your own life, Morgiana," Goltas held her shoulder as he walked past Morgiana with an unconscious Jamil, "and learn how to smile for once why don't you."

Morgiana stared at the two who were leaving the school grounds, her facial expression unreadable. Sinbad followed after those two, leaving Alibaba with Aladdin and Morgiana who was on the verge of tears.

"Umm…Morgia-"

The red head turned to Alibaba with the saddest face he's ever seen a girl wear and he felt bad that he's the one who might have caused it.

"Why…why'd you agree to this!" She yelled at him, her balled up fists shaking "I never asked to be set free. Who gives you the right to just decide to do something nice for me?"

"You were being treated badly. Of course I wouldn't stand for that. I'm sure any other person would have done the same if they saw how you were being treated."

Morgiana wiped her tears away, glaring at Alibaba, "No, they wouldn't. They'd just pass by, not even glancing in my direction. You were the…first one to ever stand up for me but I didn't want you to. Now I have nowhere else to go."

"You can always get another job that doesn't involve abuse you know."

"You just…don't understand." Morgiana turned away from Alibaba, walking off.

He wasn't just going to leave things like this. She's the one who doesn't understand.

Alibaba grabbed Morgiana's wrist, spinning her around to face him, "Well make me understand. What's so great about that job compared to any other one where you'd at least be happy?"

"My happiness isn't your concern."

"It is now. You're on the verge of breaking down and that's partly my fault."

"It's entirely your fault."

"See, so stop being so stubborn and let me fix it," He said in a serious tone of voice, "Talk to me, Morgiana. Let me know how I can help you."

Morgiana looked down at her bare feet. Alibaba finally realized that she never wore any shoes. To have a job at her age isn't something that's normal and Jamil did say that she had nothing.

_'So this is what he meant.'_

"I don't…deserve your kindness, Alibaba-kun. I've cast aside my happiness long ago, so working for Jamil-sa…Jamil was nothing. It was a good paying job that paid for my entrance into this school, for my living expenses and my rent. As long as I'm alive, whatever happens to me is irrelevant."

"How can you call that living!"Alibaba didn't mean to yell at her but it's the only way he thinks that his feelings will get across, "You have to take better care of your own self Morgiana. It's the same thing that Goltas just said to you. He wants you to live and have good memories of this life, not just suffering day in and day out. You have something to live for right? That goal you mention that you wanted to achieve during your audition, and I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with Jamil. Well live for that goal with a better mindset, I want you to be happy in the end Morgiana. You understand me?"

Morgiana stared at Alibaba wide eyed, her red ones meeting his strong brown eyes. Alibaba didn't have anything left that he could say so hopefully Morgiana got the picture.

"Miss Morgiana," Aladdin took her other hand, "if you're having trouble with rent, why not live with me?"

"What!" Alibaba shouted at the blue haired boy who looked excited, _'There's a limit to how far Aladdin should go when it comes to women. This is not the time for that. '_

"I'm sure that Ugo-kun would love to meet you, even if he's shy when it comes to ladies."

"Aladdin!" Alibaba can't believe what he's hearing.

"There's nothing to worry about, Alibaba-kun. Miss Morgiana will be well taken care of. Ugo-kun is the best to his tenants. He makes me live in my apartment for free and he makes me food everyday!"

"Oh." Alibaba said.

"I'm sure if I introduce you as a friend, he'll be super nice to you and give you a reasonable price for one of his apartments."

Morgiana's face became hopeful for just a split second after hearing that news.

"Plus, I'm sure you can find another job that pays well so everything becomes easier for you, right?" Alibaba jumped in.

"Umm…I will…think about it, Alibaba-kun, Aladdin-kun," Morgiana looked away from them, "Could you let go of my arms now?"

"Oh, sorry." Alibaba didn't even notice.

"We can be neighbours!" Aladdin didn't let go just yet, "Isn't that exciting!"

"I'd have to speak to your landlord first, Aladdin-kun."

"Why not today!"

"Alibaba!" They all turned to the powerful voice of Sinbad who returned to them.

"Sinbad, what is it?" Alibaba asked.

"I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Just follow me, it's important."

"Okay. Aladdin, Morgiana, wait for me I'll be right back."

Alibaba sprinted after the purple haired teacher who was already near the school building.


	4. Friends?: Part 1

Friends? : Part 1

**Alibaba**

"What's this all about?" Alibaba asked Sinbad who entered the gymnasium.

"I'm sure you already know."

"I don't." Alibaba said.

Sharrkan was in the room, leaning against the wall. The door closed behind Alibaba with a loud thud.

"Well, lets get down to business," Sinbad cast a curious glance at Alibaba, "Mind explaining to us what happened in the arena a while ago?"

"With the…fire?" Alibaba took their silence as a yes, "I seriously have no idea. Is it against the rules if…I don't know, my knife just happen to spontaneously shoot fire out for no reason?!"

Sinbad smiled then and Sharrkan also knew something by the way his expression changed to one of interest.

"Alibaba, draw your sword." Sinbad instructed.

Alibaba did as he was told, "Okay."

"Is there anything different about it?"

"Not that I know of," Alibaba swung it left and right, "feels the same to me."

"Now do you feel something different about yourself?"

"Myself?"

"This is a waste of time, Sin. You're wrong, okay?"

"Shh!" Sinbad hushed Sharrkan, "Well, Alibaba?"

"I feel…like I better understand the way people are. After the fight with Jamil, I said some stuff to Morgiana that I never would have said to anyone until now."

"I never thought you'd be the type to come to her rescue, Alibaba. You remind me of myself when I was your age. I think I saved a woman like that once, won her heart by fighting off her captor. Fun times." Sinbad reminisced in front of Alibaba.

"That wasn't it at all. I'd have saved anyone from being treated like that!" Alibaba didn't want there to be some misunderstanding. He didn't do this to be some hero.

"Even if it was a guy?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I'm one hundred percent convinced. Sharrkan?" Sinbad glanced at his friend.

"I won't believe till I see it with my own eyes."

"Fine then. Alibaba, I want you to close your eyes now."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Alibaba shut his eyes, not knowing if this was some sort of prank or not.

"Now, concentrate on how you felt when fighting Jamil."

"Okay." All the intense feelings washed over Alibaba; he was doubtful yet confident, angry but calm, strong but above all proud that he put something on the line to save someone else.

"Now, say what comes to mind when you think of attacking him again."

Alibaba didn't understand that at all. What's Sinbad talking about?

"Spirit of Politeness and Austerity, in the name of my Magoi , and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, come forth, Amon!" The words slipped out of Alibaba's mouth.

The knife in Alibaba's hand was covered in bright orange flames, roaring towards the roof in a fury of heat. Alibaba dropped the weapon out of fright. Luckily, the flames died before reaching the floor.

Alibaba took a while to compose him self, facing the two teachers in surprise.

"What was that!" He looked up to meet Sinbad's gleaming and Sharrkan's unbelieving eyes.

"Looks like I was right. Congrats, Alibaba. Welcome to the world of wielding a Metal Vessel."

"Eh?" Did Sinbad just pull a prank on Alibaba or something?

"Alibaba, you're one of the few men and women in the world who have the powers of a Djinn. The name's Amon, a fire Djinn most likely."

"You're…not joking, right?" Alibaba didn't believe Sinbad at all, "Me, a…Metal Vessel user?"

"Your strong feelings for helping Morgiana out of her situation made it clear to me that you had to be one of us."

Alibaba picked up his abandoned knife and stared at it in awe. He could feel the warmth of the once kindled metal and he found a grin on his face.

"I'm…I can't believe it!"

"Isn't this great!" Sinbad said, "You'll be able to join my class, Alibaba."

"Seriously!"

"No!" Sharrkan protested as he made his way to Alibaba, clinging onto the blonde's shirt, "Don't leave me for this jerk, Alibaba. You're my favourite student! I want to push you around some more. I even planned out what I would've done to you tomorrow morning in homeroom!"

"All the more reason to get out of your class," Alibaba said, "I have to give Aladdin the news!"

Alibaba screamed at the top of his lungs, and almost fell to the ground when he turned around to face the doors he entered from. The principal stood behind him – not sure how long she was there – with a smile on her face and her two body guards at the door.

"Congratulations, Alibaba. I never would have guessed that more of your kind would show up at my school. I'm so pleased. You sound like quite the promising young man. I hope you work very hard these next couple of years. Don't disappoint me." She giggled as she pat him on the shoulder, her hand sliding down his chest before she spun around to leave the gym.

"Umm, thank you Gyokuen-San."

"Don't be so formal, Alibaba. Gyokuen's fine. I'll be seeing more of you in the near future," She laughed again and her servants opened the doors for her, "Bye now."

The doors closed without making a sound and Alibaba slowly turned to the two guys behind him.

"Is she…always like that?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sinbad asked.

"No reason."

"Aladdin!" Alibaba found the blue haired boy waiting near the school gates for him alone, "Where's Morgiana?"

"She said she'll meet Ugo-kun tomorrow. I have to ask him if he'll be busy or not first. So what did Uncle Sinbad want?"

"Guess who's a Metal Vessel user!" Alibaba grinned while pulling out his knife.

"Woah!" Aladdin grinned, "So that's how you used that fire. I thought I was just seeing things."

"I don't understand it either but I'm supposed to transfer to Class B tomorrow."

This just opens up a realm of opportunities for Alibaba. He doesn't fully understand but with this power, it just makes it all the more easier for him to realize what he wants to do in the future!

* * *

><p>"Who shall become King!"<p>

Alibaba found himself standing before the figure of an actual giant! He was dressed in white robes, his skin a bluish colour. The wrinkles cast on his features, the long grey beard and bald head he sported enhanced his aged appearance. The giant looked down at Alibaba with curiosity.

"Is it you, young lad?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you don't look like much, but you'll have to do."

"Hey!" Alibaba didn't understand what he was seeing, but this old man's so rude!

A white light rained down on Alibaba. He was being pulled upward and out of this large room filled with silver and gold far beyond his imagination.

Alibaba shot out of bed with a start, holding onto his head.

"It was a dream." He looked about the room as sunlight flooded through his open window.

He sluggishly rolled off the bed, rubbing his eyes to check the time. He glanced at the clock which read eight o'clock.

"No!"

He was beyond late. There's no way he'll make it on time with just five minutes before homeroom starts. He'd better hurry.

Alibaba skipped breakfast – luckily his meals for the day were all packed by his brothers who had already left for the morning – and ran out of the house once he was ready. He jumped the fence and ran down the block without looking back.

_'Looks like Aladdin didn't wait for me. Who would have?'_

Once he entered the school gates, Alibaba caught his breath.

"Finally." He sighed.

He walked into the building quickly, meeting Sinbad who was carrying some papers, "Alibaba. You just missed homeroom."

"Sorry!" He apologized, "It wasn't my fault. I had this dream about some old geezer and didn't wake up until some light was shining on me and…you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Oh, I know. I've had seven of those encounters unfortunately."

"You have?"

"Happens once you've found yourself a Djinn that can put up with you. It's their…formal introduction of sorts. You get use to hearing them talk to you. Now, I want you to follow me. We have to change the form with your courses if you'll be in my class."

"Oh. Okay."

Alibaba followed after the teacher he's idolized ever since he read the guy's book. He was about to ask Sinbad a question when Alibaba saw his friend walking down the hall with his head down and a look he's never seen before on the little boy's face.

"A-aladdin, is that you?" Alibaba stopped and Aladdin looked up to meet his gaze.

"Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin hugged the older male, he sounds like he's about to cry.

"Y-your hair!" Alibaba pulled on a few of the small plaits in Aladdin's hair and Aladdin batted Alibaba's hand away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, who said you could just leave me hanging like that." The boys turned their attention to a pink haired guy wearing a blue hat and fancy clothing. A huge sword clung to his back and he smiled as he tugged on Aladdin's arm.

"I have somewhere to be now."Aladdin desperately clung to Alibaba.

"Come on, who cares if we ditch class. I'm bored!"

"Kouha," Sinbad looked back, "I didn't see you in my class this morning."

"So," He answered in a disrespectful tone, "I don't get why I'm stuck with an old man like you. I'd rather be in En-nii's classroom than listen to you rant all day about rules and discipline and blah-blah-blah."

"Old man!" Sinbad looked distraught.

"Don't get so worked up about your age, Uncle Sinbad." Aladdin said half heartedly, trying his best to cheer the guy up.

"Uncle!" That just made it worse.

"I keep telling you, you're way too nice Aladdin. Let's leave this bitter old geezer alone." The boy called Kouha said.

"But I have to meet Miss Yamr this morning for-"

"No, you're coming with me," Kouha ripped Aladdin off Alibaba and pulled him away, "Plus, your hair's not done yet. I still have to fix the back."

"Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin yelled, "Help me!"

Alibaba kind of feels bad for not helping Aladdin, but serves him right for all he's done to the blonde.

Sinbad sighed while moving forward, "Such a stubborn brat."

"He's in Class B too?"

"Unfortunately. He showed up just yesterday and he's such a pain. That family might very well be the death of me someday."

"His family?"

"Kouha Ren. He's the principal's son." _'Again with the children!'_

"He sounds like a handful."

"Almost everyone in my class is."

**Morgiana**

The walk to school was quiet, a change in the normal pace of Morgiana's mornings which involved the loud voice of a certain someone she wants to forget. Her pace was slow since she had much on her mind ever since she left school yesterday. Morgiana was alone the entire walk back the day before and she fought back the tears which tried to form from her red eyes against her will. She didn't know if they were tears of regret or tears of joy. She kept her head low like she always did till she arrived at the apartment. When her face was cleaned up and she calmed down a bit, Morgiana spoke to her landlord about her decision to leave within the next week. Hopefully, Aladdin-kun can pull through with this Ugo-kun to get her a more suitable abode for a decent price.

Morgiana warmed some leftover soup she got from Goltas during the week and sat at the counter to eat. She played with the stew absentmindedly.

_"How can you call that living! You have to take better care of your own self Morgiana. It's the same thing that Goltas just said to you. He wants you to live and have good memories of this life, not just suffering day in and day out. You have something to live for right? That goal you mention that you wanted to achieve during your audition, and I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with Jamil. Well live for that goal, I want you to be happy in the end Morgiana. You understand me?"_

Alibaba-kun's words ran through her mind. At that time, Morgiana didn't know what to think. Alibaba-kun's eyes stared back at her own. They were serious yet kind, just as his words were.

Morgiana finished the meal, casting Alibaba-kun's words aside when she entered her bathroom. After refreshing herself, Morgiana retreated to her familiar bed, curling up into a ball not sure what to do next. At some point, she fell asleep.

Morgiana's eyes spotted the back of Aladdin-kun's head as he stood on the sidewalk besides a house. The next second, he was pulled into a vehicle which parked off the side of the road and was driven away.

_'I guess he was waiting for a ride.'_

Morgiana didn't stop until she got to school. She walked into the classroom without a word to anyone and sat in her seat near the back of the class. Morgiana cast a glance at two empty seats in front of her. Her head fell to the top of the wooden desk and she turned to the left. Alibaba-kun's seat was also vacant.

_'He must be running late today.'_ She shook the thought away, _'Why should I care anyway?'_

The sound of her classmate's conversations blending together was enough to lull her to sleep. Morgiana's eyes half closed. Just as she could only see black–

"Morgiana-chan?"

Morgiana's head snapped up and she looked to her right to meet two pairs of eyes which stared at her half asleep form.

A dark haired girl spoke first, "Morgiana-chan, can you pick up my pencil for me, it's on the side of your chair."

The blonde girl spoke to her friend, "Why'd you have to bother her, she was sleeping. You could've just gone for it yourself."

Morgiana fully opened her eyes and looked to the ground, picking up the yellow pencil and she placed it in the dark skinned girl's hand.

"Thank you." Morgiana earned a smile from the brunette who continued her conversation with her blonde friend.

Sharrkan walked into the classroom with his usual grin, "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning." The class greeted.

Everyone found their seats and Sharrkan sat on his desk, "Well, as you all know we have two drop outs and Alibaba has also left our class for Class B."

"What!" "Seriously!" "Not fair!"

"I know right!" Sharrkan protested, "Sin just gets all the good students…not that you guys aren't awesome!" He swiftly covered that blunder up.

_'Alibaba-kun is in Class B?'_ Morgiana thought.

"Morgiana, you looked troubled. Is everything okay?" Sharrkan asked and all eyes turned to her.

She gave them all a blank stare, "I'm fine."

"Good. Today's another free day since the forms aren't ready yet and I'm sure most of you haven't seen everywhere in the school so after homeroom you'll all form groups of three and you can go sightseeing all you want. I know this day's just a waste of your time and money, and also mine but the principal wants all of you to be here everyday, even on days where there's no class."

After Sharrkan took the role, everyone evacuated the classroom in their groups and Morgiana left the room by herself.

"Hey, Morgiana-chan!"

The red head turned to the voice of her classmate who spoke to her earlier.

"Wanna join us?" The brunette offered politely.

"Told you she wouldn't want to." The blonde said.

"Sure." Morgiana replied, much to the blonde's surprise.

"So I'm Sahsa and this is my best friend, Leila."

"I can introduce myself you know." The blonde said and she smiled at Morgiana.

"My name is Morgiana. It's very nice to meet you."

"We know who you are." Sahsa said.

"Everyone does. You put on quite the show in the auditorium that time." The time when Morgiana outshone…

"Am I that well known?" It's not like Morgiana did anything much, right?

"Of course!" They both said.

"I honestly never wanted to speak to you since you looked so scary strong." The blonde admitted.

"Don't be rude, Leila," The brunette stole Morgiana's hand, "She's a real hot head sometimes so bear with her."

"That's so not true!" Leila fussed, "Don't let Sahsa's smiling face deceive you, Morgiana."

Morgiana was led down the hallways of the school building by the two best friends, listening idly to their chatter. They asked her questions from time to time and Morgiana tried her best to remember what they were speaking about. The two were so friendly with each other and also towards Morgiana who couldn't help feeling lonely even if she wasn't alone.

It took about an hour to finish searching one of the school buildings. Morgiana noticed a few doors which were off limits to students. Some were even restricted to 'No Students or Faculty Beyond This Point.' What's so secretive about a school?

"Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry." Leila complained.

"Yeah, my feet hurt a bit. You coming, Morgiana-chan?"

"I…have something to do."

"Well when you're done, come find us before I'm bored to death by Sahsa's dull stories."

"Hey!"

The two girls left in the opposite direction that Morgiana was heading.

If only she could remember their scents off hand, she'd be able to find them faster.

_'Alibaba-kun's scent…what was it again?'_ Morgiana recalls how close they stood beside each other when he took her arm gently, the wind drifting his sweet scent into her nostrils.

Morgiana closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

_'North.'_ Morgiana walked down the hall, following the trail she found until locating Alibaba-kun who was standing near the double doors at the front of the school with his smaller friend Aladdin-kun.

The two were having a conversation while Aladdin-kun struggled to remove some small plaits out of his hair.

"Alibaba-kun, Aladdin-kun."

Their eyes found her at the mention of their names. Morgiana walked towards the two boys, keeping a small distance between them.

"Hey, Mor!" Aladdin-kun beamed.

"Mor?" Alibaba-kun said to his friend.

"Yeah, Mor. It's her nickname I invented."

"So Morgiana, what's up?" Alibaba-kun asked.

Morgiana bowed deeply, "Thank you Alibaba-kun, Aladdin-kun."

The air was filled with silence and Morgiana tried imagining what their faces must have looked like. Maybe she should have said her thanks in a better way than that.

"What for?" Alibaba-kun's words surprised Morgiana and she raised her head.

The two boys smiled kindly at her.

"We're friends, right?" Aladdin said, "There's no reason for you to thank us for anything, Mor."

"Friends?" She said out loud.

"Exactly. It's not like we'd come looking for you to demand a thank you. Plus, we haven't even done much to-"

"You did," She cut him off, "If it wasn't for you then I don't know what I'd have to put up with for the rest of my life. I have to repay you somehow."

"We already said you don't have to, Mor. You're happy now, right. That's all Alibaba-kun and I want."

"Yeah, so don't worry about that."

Morgiana shifted her weight and looked down.

"I spoke to Ugo-kun and he said he's free this afternoon so why don't you come meet him today?" Aladdin-kun asked.

She met Aladdin's eyes, "I will, Thank y- I mean, I will."

"Say, how about you have lunch with us, Morgiana?" Alibaba offered while scratching the back of his head.

"I was already asked to have lunch with other people, so maybe next time I guess."

"Sure." The blonde said.

**Alibaba**

Morgiana slipped away after agreeing to meet them after school near the front gate.

"Morgiana must be so popular. She doesn't even have time for us." Aladdin said.

"Popular, huh." The thought never crossed his mind.

"Let's go get lunch, Alibaba-kun."

"Sure. By the way, where's Sphintus?"

"He said he had to take care of something with–"

"Out of my way!" A shrill voice spoke to the two, "Can't you see you're both blocking the doors?"

Aladdin and Alibaba met eyes with a short blonde girl who looked annoyed by their presence. Behind her was a red head boy with precisely chopped bangs that covered his left eye.

"Pisti, you can just ask them to politely move out of the way." The boy said.

"This is why you're such a pushover, Spartos. You get things done properly by commanding authority, alright?"

Aladdin gasped, "You're that little girl with the bird!"

"L-little girl!" She fussed, "Don't confuse me with someone else, midget. I'm much older than you and your friend over here."

She gestured to Alibaba.

Aladdin took a closer look at Pisti who got flustered as he continuously stared at her, "Are you sure?"

"I suggest you cease from speaking to her about that. She's very self conscious about her age."

"Spartos!" She berated her friend, "Anyway, just move so we can get outside already, midget."

"What's your problem!" Alibaba couldn't keep quiet, 'Why must she be so rude!'

"I have a problem?" She narrowed her eyes at Alibaba, "I'm not the one with a horn growing out their big head."

Alibaba held onto his hair, "My hairstyle's none of your business!" _'I love this hairstyle!'_

"Don't care, just move."

Aladdin and Alibaba walked to the side after being verbally abused, allowing the haughty girl and her companion to leave the building.

"Forgive her. She's a very kind person once you get to know her." The guy apologized before disappearing.

"Now I'm depressed." Alibaba sulked.

"How can she call me a midget, we're almost the same height." Aladdin didn't take her words so kindly either.

* * *

><p>School was finally over. Alibaba waited at the front gate with Aladdin who was telling him about his other teacher he's yet to meet.<p>

"Miss Yamr told us that when we get our schedules, our entire class has to have a session with one of the other magic teachers. Her name is Miss Myers!"

"Why are you so excited, you haven't even met her yet."

"Miss Yamr said that Miss Myers is passionate about teaching and that she wants us all to do well. She sounds like such a wonderful teacher!"

"If you get only female teachers, I'll–"

"Alibaba-kun, Aladdin-kun."

"Mor!" Aladdin stole the girl's arm when she made her way to them.

Alibaba couldn't help but ask, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Alibaba-kun." She stated.

Morgiana is so emotionless that it agitates Alibaba somehow. To look so gloomy all the time, you had to have it tough on you for years.

"You just don't smile a lot. You can take a lesson or two from Aladdin on smiling."

"They say it's infectious!" Aladdin said to Morgiana.

"I just don't feel like it."

As always, Aladdin can always keep a conversation going before things can get awkward. He kept telling Morgiana about his new teacher and Ugo-kun. She responded to his questions, but with only one worded answers. They passed Alibaba's house as they walked and ten minutes away was Aladdin's apartment building.

"This is it." Aladdin opened the white gates to the property surrounded by neatly trimmed hedges. The lawn was well kept with flowers sprouting out of the ground in random places and the building was two stories high with beige painted walls and a deep red roof.

"Most of the lower apartments are taken but Ugo-kun has an empty one at the top beside ours." Aladdin walked up the stairs at the side of the building and the two followed after him.

He knocked loudly on one of the white doors. With a click, the door opened revealing a tall guy who looked pretty young to be a land owner. His hair was light blue and lengthy, cascading down his back. He wore large square glasses and a heartwarming smile at the sight of them.

"Ugo-kun!"Aladdin greeted.

"Good afternoon. Come in." He ushered them all inside.

Alibaba's never seen a ceiling so high. It was taller than the actual height of the building or was this just his eyes playing tricks on him?

They all walked into a neat living room which had a brown sofa and a recliner which matched the caramel coloured walls. A small coffee table sat in the center of the room. There was a television on top of a stand with various shelves covered with ornaments and photos.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll be back shortly." Ugo-san disappeared into another room.

Morgiana took a seat on the couch for three while Aladdin showed Alibaba different photos on the walls.

"So these are Ugo-san's friends?"

"Yes," Aladdin pointed to photograph with eight teenagers together, bright smiles plastered on their youthful faces, "Guess which one's Ugo-kun!"

"The guy with the glasses."

"How'd you know!"

"He's the only one with glasses and Ugo-kun's wearing glasses now."

"What if…Ugo-kun wasn't wearing glasses now?" Aladdin asked.

"I'd have still guessed it right," Alibaba glanced at each face then stopped at one in particular, he turned to Aladdin then back at the photo, "This guy."

Alibaba pointed at the blue haired guy who held a short pink haired teen by the waist close to his side. If he's a relative of Aladdin, maybe this is the side where he got his love for women from.

"You mean Solomon?"

_'I don't want to ask since he doesn't like talking about his parents but they both look identical!'_

"Ugo-kun said that he was a nice guy."

Alibaba studied the photo some more and if he wasn't in his right mind, he'd have thought that one of the girls in the photo looks like someone he's seen somewhere before.

"Ugo-kun has some more photos somewhere. I'll show them to you the next time you come over." Aladdin dragged Alibaba back to the couch to sit beside Morgiana who stared into space.

"Morgiana?" Alibaba said as he sat next to her.

"Huh?" She snapped to attention.

He laughed inwardly at that reaction, "You were spacing out."

"Just thinking."

"Of what?" Not that he was curious, he just wants her to talk to him a bit more.

"Nothing."

_'Well, that's the end of that.'_

Ugo-san returned to the living room with a tray of snacks and set them on the coffee table while he took a seat on the recliner. Aladdin stole cookies from the plate before anyone else could choose a snack.

"You must be Alibaba-kun," Ugo-san said to Alibaba who stiffened a bit, "Aladdin's said so much about you."

"He talks about you too, Ugo-san."

"Ugo's fine," He stated casually, "I know that Aladdin can be a handful sometimes but take good care of him for me."

"Sure." Alibaba held his tongue back when Ugo said sometimes in that sentence.

"Ugo-kun, I hardly ever cause trouble for you." Aladdin said.

"You do to other people, I'm sure of that. Miss Morgiana." Ugo turned to the red head who bowed in her seat.

"Hello, Ugo-san."

"I keep telling people that they can just call me Ugo."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you…Ugo." Morgiana said.

"Likewise. Aladdin told me what happened. Do you plan to move out of where you are now?"

"Yes, but that depends on if I can find a suitable place."

"Well that's why we're here. I'll open the apartment for you to take a look inside, see if you like it or not. If so then I've already drawn up a contract that you just have to fill and then you're all set."

"Thank you very much." Morgiana smiled…a quarter of a smile.

The apartment was large enough for one person with a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and a small living room already furnished and clean. It sat besides Aladdin's apartment where he showed Morgiana and Alibaba in. It was the twin to Morgiana's apartment but it just had more stuff inside. The view from the balcony stretched till you saw the clear blue ocean and Alibaba didn't realize how much time had passed before his eyes beheld the setting sun on the horizon.

"I'd better go. My brothers might be home by now." Alibaba excused himself.

"I'll be leaving as well. Thank you very much for your hospitality, Ugo." Morgiana followed Alibaba out of the building.

Everything went well with Morgiana's negotiations and it turns out that she'll move in with them on the weekend. Her facial expression barely ever changed. Alibaba thought that he should stop staring at Morgiana, he's noticing too much about her.

"Bye, Alibaba-kun! Mor!" Aladdin and Ugo waved their goodbyes to the two from the balcony where they stood moments ago.

Alibaba opened the gate, allowing Morgiana to exit first.

"I can drop you home Morgiana, if that's okay with you."

"I can go alone, Alibaba-kun." She said politely.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"We passed your house, right?" She said, "So it doesn't make sense that you walk all the way to my apartment then back to your home."

"But what if you get attacked?"

"I can defend myself."

"True, but…at least I can see where your apartment is so I can come over on Saturday to help you move out your stuff."

"I can move everything myself, it's not much. You don't have to keep caring about me, alright?"

'_She's been independent for so long. Maybe that's why she can't accept help, not that she actually needs it but Morgiana should at least let others in once in a while.'_

"Goodbye, Alibaba-kun." Morgiana said as they walked in opposite directions.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>I should have done this at the end of chapter two but thanks to everyone who's read this story, reviewed, followed and faved it! It's my second attempt at a fanfic and I do hope it meets you reader's expectations. There's so much i've thought of to put into this story but only time will tell if i'll actually finish it. Hope I do :D<p>

Hopefully i'll update soon, please forgive me if I don't.


	5. Friends?: Part 2

Friends? : Part 2

"Bye!" Alibaba left his house the next morning.

Today marks a week since he's been going to school and it hasn't even begun yet. He's expecting his schedule today so Alibaba can't wait to see what he'll be doing over the next few months. Sinbad recommended most of Alibaba's new courses and it finally set in that Alibaba was no longer normal. What does he plan to do with Amon anyway? Alibaba told his two brothers about what happened at school and they weren't the least bit interested. Maybe that's because they just didn't get it.

"Alibaba-kun." A soft call pulled Alibaba out of his thoughts.

That's not the usual upbeat voice that greets him every morning.

"Morgiana!" Well, Alibaba didn't see this coming.

The red head stood beside his gate, her expression hard to read, "Good morning."

"Umm, good morning. Where's Aladdin?" Alibaba looked up and down his street, no twelve year old annoyance in sight.

"He was here earlier but when I arrived he entered someone's car. The same thing happened yesterday actually."

"Well he'd usually wait for me every morning then we'd leave together, but why are you here?"

"You said we'd see each other today so I thought you meant you'd want to walk to school together."

"I didn't mean it like that. That's just a way people say goodbye."

"So you'd rather if we didn't walk together?" She asked, innocently cocking her head to one side with her mid length red hair slipping over her shoulder.

Alibaba closed the gate, "No. Of course we can."

For the first time this week, Alibaba walked to school without haste and without a certain someone to irritate him. Not that he dislikes Aladdin, but sometimes the kid's just plain weird.

_'Morgiana said he got into a car. Maybe he has a friend who can drive….unless he was kidnapped, but what are the chances of that happening?'_

"Alibaba-kun?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at Morgiana who looked straight ahead.

"You're so quiet this morning. Are you alright?"

"I'm great. It's just that Aladdin's the one who makes me talk all the time."

"You two must be close."

"Well, we only met on Monday."

The conversation suddenly died and Alibaba couldn't think of anything to get Morgiana talking. Before he knew it, they were already at school.

"I'll…see you later, Alibaba-kun." Morgiana disappeared down the hall when they entered the building.

"Sure."

As Morgiana retreated to Class D, something just dawned on Alibaba.

_'I have to meet my new homeroom today!' _

He didn't even think of what he'd say, how he'd act! No! Everyone's been together for a few days now, so he'd be the ugly duckling that won't fit into a group that's already been formed!

Sighing, Alibaba stopped in front of his homeroom door.

_'What should I do! What should I do! What should I do!'_

_"_Mind stepping aside?" It's like the person read his mind! "You're blocking the door."

Behind Alibaba stood Kouha Ren who yawned with a bored look on his face.

"Better yet, you can stay there. There's no reason for homeroom if I'll see that idiot Sinbad later during the day. Wait, what are you doing here?" He gazed suspiciously at Alibaba, "Aren't you Aladdin's friend?"

"Yeah. I just joined this class."

"You did?" Kouha grinned, "This place might not be so boring after all. Let's go inside."

Kouha took Alibaba's arm and the two entered the nearly empty classroom.

Sinbad smiled as the two walked in.

"There he is."

"You've all been waiting for me?" Kouha said with a smirk, "I'm honored."

"Kouha, just take a seat. I don't have time for any of your drama this morning."

"Whatever." Kouha sat beside another pink haired guy who was snoring away on his desk.

"Koumei!" Sinbad shouted.

"Huh! Wha–!" The sleeping boy's head snapped to attention, his eyes half open.

"Why must I put up with this bunch every morning?" Sinbad sighed, scratching his head.

"Why don't you just quit if you hate your senseless job so much?" Kouha propped his feet at the top of his desk, leaning back in the chair at a dangerous angle.

"Anyway," Sinbad ignored Kouha, "I'd like to welcome the newest addition to our class. He's Alibaba Saluja. I'm sure most of you have seen him around. Make him feel at home guys."

"Hi." Alibaba said to the five pairs of eyes staring back at him.

"Our class is pretty small so I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. Take any seat."

"Thanks." Alibaba took a window seat away from most of his classmates.

He glanced across the classroom, meeting Hakuei's gaze as she smiled at him with a wave. He waved back and set his bag on the floor.

"Hey, Alibaba!"

"Oh, hi."

A tall, muscular red haired man approached the blonde. He smiled while shaking Alibaba's hand.

"The name's Muu. Hope we can get along."

"Me too."

As homeroom progressed, Alibaba couldn't help but think that his classmate's personalities were so diverse and different. Koumei – who's also a Ren! – was asleep again, Kouha wined to Sinbad about his poor taste in clothing, Hakuei listened to the two in front of the class, Muu was drawing something in a notebook and the last girl who Alibaba remembers from Tuesday with the fancy clothes was glancing at him every time he wasn't looking. He caught her sights with that steely glare of hers but she'd look away just as their eyes would meet.

"And what sort of name is Sinbad?" Kouha laughed, "Your parents must have hated you to give you such a dumb name."

"What sort of name is Kouha!"

"My name means Red Tyrant, thank you very much. It's way more refined than your dull name which must have some awful meaning." He stuck his tongue out for the teacher.

"You want a detention?"Sinbad glared at Kouha.

"You want a cut in your salary?" Kouha said smugly.

Sinbad gave in, face palming with a loud sigh.

"Sinbad-sensei, how about you give us our timetables now?" Hakuei raised her hand with that suggestion.

"Good idea. At least someone in this class respects me."

Sinbad handed them all their respective timetables, casting Kouha's copy on the floor as he pretended to place it in the unruly boy's hands.

"For Alibaba's sake, I'll go over some of the things I said to you guys during the first day I spoke to you."

Sinbad explained the dynamics of their classes, which Alibaba unfortunately couldn't understand. He mentioned Magoi, Spirits, Djinns, Magic and Alibaba's brains sort of shut down for a few seconds.

"You got that, Alibaba?"

"Could you repeat that again?" _'But in a language I'll understand?!'_

Sinbad ran over the same words again as if they were branded into his mind and Alibaba gave up. He'd just wait until classes start for a simpler explanation.

"That's it for this morning. If you have any queries, see me in the staff room."

Alibaba tucked the paper into his bag. He'll check it out in detail later. Since they're free, why not check if Aladdin was really abducted or not.

**Aladdin**

"Thanks, Miss Yamr." Aladdin was too depressed to check out his timetable so he walked out of his homeroom with the sheet fluttering with the wind blowing down the hall.

"Aladdin!" He raised his drooped head to see Alibaba-kun racing towards him.

"Alibaba-kun. Good morning." Aladdin tried to sound enthusiastic but failed.

"What's up with you…and your hair again?"

Aladdin sported two long braids at the front of his head which ran to the back, tied together to form a crown while the rest of his hair fell into an assortment of short and long plaits with a few red beads at the ends of each strand.

"Morgiana said you went into someone's car." Alibaba-kun pulled on one of the plaits.

"I was taken by force into someone's car!"

Aladdin's past two mornings were simply the worse he's had in a long time.

**_Flashback_**

_Thursday morning_

Aladdin peered into Alibaba-kun's front yard through the tall gate which separated him from the property.

_'Alibaba-kun sure takes his time to get ready, no wonder he's late sometimes. Does his hair need that much time to comb?'_

The feeling of two large hands at his waist sent chills up Aladdin's spine. He tried turning around but instead was pulled off the gates and shoved into the back seat of a shiny silver vehicle. The door was closed behind him and his kidnapper took a seat at the wheel. Aladdin tried opening the door but it was automatically locked and the black tainted windows refused to go down.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin turned to the voice coming from the person next to him, "You'll let all the cold air outside. Can't you tell the A.C's on?"

A pink haired boy sat in the seat next to Aladdin with a half empty glass of a drink in his hand and an arm behind his head.

"Umm, are we being kidnapped!"

The guy gave Aladdin a quizzical look before laughing, "Of course not. I can't kidnap myself, I own this car."

"So, who's he?" Aladdin pointed to the driver.

They began moving and Aladdin tried to get out again.

"Stop that. He's my driver. Of course I can drive, but why should I if I can pay someone to do it for me?" The boy opened a compartment under their seat and pulled out another glass, "Want a drink?"

"No…thank you."

"Suit yourself. So, what's your name?" He refilled his glass, "Where you heading?"

"I'm…Aladdin and I was on my way to school."

"School?" The guy asked, "Which one?"

"Kou–"

"High School! You!"

"Yeah." Aladdin said hesitantly.

"Well, Gyokuen doesn't even care what age her students are. They could be fossils like her and she'd let them in. I'm on my way there too!" The pink haired stranger took a sip from his glass, speaking to his driver, "You see, I told you taking this kid would be fun."

"What!" Aladdin yelled.

"Yeah, I was bored and my driver's extremely boring so I thought, why not pick up someone on the streets to talk to. He chose two people who were even duller than he is and I threw them out so I picked you up since you were just standing there doing nothing."

"I was waiting for my friend."

"Friend, huh," He downed the drink, "They won't miss you. Now, entertain me."

"Umm, what's your name?"

"Kouha Ren. You'd better learn it cause we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Aladdin. Now do something to make me laugh."

"I can't think of anything off my head," Aladdin looked outside the window behind Kouha, "Look, it's the school!"

Kouha sighed, "It's still too early. Like I'll sit in some classroom wasting my precious time. Driver, make a few rounds around town until I tell you to stop. I wanna go sight seeing."

The driver obliged, driving past the school and Aladdin panicked.

"You can let me off now. I don't want to be late."

"Don't worry about that. My family owns the school so I get special privileges whenever I want. I can get to school at noon and there won't be a problem."

"But–!"

"Your hair's so soft Aladdin!" Kouha tugged Aladdin's long braid gently, "Mind if I play with it a little?"

"Well sure, I guess."

"First, I'll take out this ugly braid. I wonder what you'd look like with a high pony tail." Kouha undid the brain, allowing Aladdin's long hair to fall freely.

"Wait!" _'Ugly Braid!?'_

"No, plaits!" Kouha said in excitement.

"Kouha-kun!"

_Friday morning_

"Wish I'd taken a picture of your hair. You already messed it up, Aladdin!"

"Not again!" Aladdin didn't see it coming again today.

He was whisked away into the back of Kouha Ren's car where the teenager was holding a container full of hair ornaments.

"I brought these today."

"Kouha-kun, if it's okay with you I'd like to keep my hair the way I like it."

"You didn't like the plaits yesterday?"

"I didn't…not like them, but–"

"That means you liked them!" Kouha grinned, "I thought of a brand new style overnight. We have enough time to get it done too. So, choose a colour."

"Kouha-kun, I really want to go to school with Alibaba-kun."

"Nonsense. I'll be picking you up everyday from now on. Isn't that great!"

"No!" Aladdin held onto his hair for protection.

"Don't be so dramatic, Aladdin. We're going to pass near the marketplace and the mall to see if we can get you some clothes to match the hairstyle I'm gonna give you. I have to pick up some friends today too."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. What, thought I didn't have any?"

"No. I–"

Aladdin was cut off when Kouha pulled his braid in such a way that it undid itself gracefully.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm actually giving you the braids that you love so much. Now turn around."

Against his will, Aladdin's hair was well taken care of by Kouha who experimented for the entire car ride. Kouha listened to Aladdin's plea to not stop for new clothes and he picked up his friend at her house.

"Kouha-sama!" A tall, dark haired girl flew herself at Kouha as she entered the vehicle.

Her face was covered in what looked like bandages and her clothes were traditional like Kouha's.

"Morning to you too, Junjun." Kouha pet her head.

Her face was set on Aladdin, "Who's this?"

"Oh, he's my new friend, Aladdin. Aladdin, this is my innocent little Junjun. Be nice to her."

"Hello." Aladdin greeted and the car began to move.

"Nice to meet you." Junjun said while clinging to Kouha even more.

Kouha didn't seem affected by it and continued his hair masterpiece on Aladdin's head.

"How are Reirei and Jinjin doing?" Kouha asked the girl who placed her head on his shoulder.

"They're still sick and they both miss you as much as I did when we were separated for the night."

"Don't you say the sweetest things." Kouha smiled at her before turning his attention back to the hair.

**_End of Flashback _**

"Looks like you had it rough." Alibaba said.

"How was your morning?"

"Good. It was pretty quiet even if Morgiana came together with me."

"She did?" That seemed to uplift Aladdin's mood.

"Yeah. By the way, I know she doesn't want help moving but do you know her address by any chance?"

"Yeah. Ugo-kun told me. It's just a short distance away from our apartment on the same street."

"Thanks. I'll try surprising her."

"You really try hard when it comes to Mor don't you, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin gave Alibaba a cheeky grin.

"It's not like that, Aladdin. If it was you instead of her, I'd be helping you the same way as I'm helping Morgiana now."

**Morgiana**

_'Muscle_ _Training, Gymnastics, Physical Education. At least I got these. Biology and Social Studies aren't bad either.' _Morgiana scanned the sheet Sharrkan handed her as she walked in this morning.

Her subject choices were limited since Class D student are only offered basic courses. Morgiana isn't one to sit in one place for an entire day like an office so the most active of classes were what she was aiming for. Morgiana doesn't really know what she wants to be when she's older. The thought never crossed her mind until she had to choose her subjects. Her main goal was to find her missing parents so what more would she need to do? Of course she needs the money to get to her homeland and that in it self would take a while to make. So Morgiana trained her body daily so that she could defend herself if the need would ever arise. Maybe she could be a private bodyguard like she was when…

Morgiana shook her head as she took her seat.

"Morning, Morgiana-chan!"

She looked to the right as Leila and Sahsa stared at her kindly.

"Good morning." Morgiana replied while casting her gaze to the top of her desk.

"We're going exploring again, Morgiana. Wanna join us?" Leila asked.

"Sure."

After the role was taken and everyone set out of the class to go wherever they wanted, Morgiana trailed after Leila and Sahsa slowly. She was a few paces behind while the two were in heated conversation. Morgiana doesn't mind, she use to being by herself. She fell back even more until she couldn't even see them in the hallway. Morgiana set her sights on her feet and she felt the sensation of a large hand on top of her head. On instinct, Morgiana took the wrist and attempted to throw the person over her head, but that proved difficult since the hand was way sturdier than a regular grip. She ducked under the hand and turned back to meet Masrur-san's empty stare.

"You're going to be left behind at this rate." The words slipped from his mouth and he continued walking down the hall with Sharrkan-san beside him. They were walking in the opposite direction to Morgiana.

"Didn't expect you to take such a liking to a student, Masrur." Sharrkan-san nudged Masrur-san in the side.

"Shut up." Masrur-san said with no emotion.

"Why are you such a mood killer!"

Masrur-san's right, Morgiana should catch up with those two. She doesn't even get why she slowed down.

"I said get away from us, you freak!" Morgiana heard the screams of Leila from the end of the hall and sprinted forward.

Her two new companions stood near the girl's restroom entrance which was being blocked by some white haired senior who grinned at the girls.

"And I said if you want to use this restroom, you have to pay a fee. What's so hard to understand about those words?"

"Let's just go, Leila. We can find another one." Sahsa tugged on her friend's shirt sleeve.

"No," She said defiantly, "She can use it first and when she's done, we'll go after her."

"D-did you just call me a girl?!" The guy clenched his teeth.

"You sure look like one with all that make up. Red lipstick really suits you!"

"Don't you dare make fun of me!"The guy struck Leila in the shoulder and she stumbled backwards.

"Leila!" Sahsa caught Leila before she fell.

Leila shrugged out of Sahsa's grip, kicking the white haired guy in the stomach. He stumbled a few feet backwards, surprise on his face when she retaliated. When he recovered, white hair sent a punch towards Sahsa whose face was horror struck. Morgiana caught his fist in her palm, flipping the guy with ease.

"Morgiana!" "Morgiana-chan!"

"Where'd you come from?" The guy stood, his face an angry shade of red from hitting the floor.

"Leave." Morgiana answered.

"You think I'll go easy on you just cause you're a girl?"

Morgiana's not to keen on violence but if she must, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ha! You, hurt me?"

"I wouldn't taunt her if I were you," Leila said to him, "Consider the fact that she just flipped you onto your face with one hand."

"That was a lucky shot. She won't be so lucky a second time." Another fist was directed at the group of girls and Morgiana caught it again as if I was nothing.

She threw him over her head, careful not to injure Leila and Sahsa and pinned him to the floor.

"Ahh! Let go! Let go! Let go!" She twisted his arm behind his back for emphasis, "Okay, you win!"

Morgiana eased herself off his back. The guy turned around with a set of metal claws on his right hand. He scratched Morgiana's leg as she was getting off. She fell to the ground with a hiss, pain shooting up her leg. Crimson tears leaked from the slash marks on her skin and Morgiana held onto her left leg.

"Not so tough now, are you." He smiled widely as he looked down at Morgiana when he got off the floor.

Morgiana glared at her attacker, pushing thoughts of her pain aside. She stood on both feet, shifting most of her weight to her right leg.

"See what you get for attacking your senior?" He smirked, "Now–"

Morgiana drove her right leg into his torso, sending the white haired guy flying down the hall about thirty feet. She stomped towards him and he sat up, crawling backwards as she took each step.

"Okay! Okay! I give up for real! You monster!"

_'Monster?' _She stopped and stared at his terrified face.

"Morgiana-chan!" "Morgiana!"

She was embraced from two sides.

"No one can beat our Morgiana!" Leila said triumphantly, "Now get out of here!"

He begrudgingly left them alone and Morgiana was pulled along to the cafeteria.

"You're so awesome, Morgiana! How do you do it?" Leila's face got closer to Morgiana's

She shrugged.

"We're buying you lunch today!"

"No, you don't have to." She turned down Sahsa's request.

"Of course we do. It's our way of saying thank you. We didn't even notice you were gone so that's our bad too." Sahsa apologized on their behalf.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're both fine."

"We're still buying you lunch though."

"But, it's too early for lunch." She tried persuading them.

"Think of it as a treat then. Let's go!"

Morgiana was offered anything she wanted from the school's cafeteria menu. This was just too much. She doesn't deserve any praise for what she did. She only made a high school senior scared of her. She continued to decline their offer but Leila thought of a bright idea and so they bought enough food for all three of them to eat from.

Morgiana's fingertips brushed the wound at her calf which stung to the touch. She might have some bandages in her bag.

"Oh yeah, your injury!" Sahsa noticed Morgiana's discomfort.

"It's fine. It'll heal on its own."

"It'll make a scar. We should find Yamraiha-san. I'm sure she can heal you."

"She doesn't need magic. The magic lies in our own immune systems, Sahsa. Morgiana, give me your leg," Leila burrowed through her bag to find a roll of bandages, "It doesn't look too deep so it should heal quickly. I'll just clean it up for you."

"Thank you." Morgiana said.

"Save it for when you really have to thank me. This is my way of repaying for earlier. So now we're even."

"Try some, Morgiana." Sahsa pushed the tray of fries to the red head who stole one hesitantly.

The cafeteria was soon full of students and the three had to speak louder to hear each other.

"What's your schedule like, Morgiana?"

Morgiana took a sip of the juice they bought her while passing the creased sheet of paper from her bag to Sahsa.

"Oh, we have Bio together. Awesome!" Sahsa said happily.

"I'm doing gymnastics too, but I don't think we're in the same class," Leila peered over to assess Morgiana's timetable, "I think I'm in Group B, you're in A."

"Looks like we'll barely see each other starting Monday." Sahsa held up her timetable.

"There's just one teacher I seriously don't want to have." Leila stole the timetables from her best friend's hands.

"Who?"

Leila cleared her throat, "Sinbad-sama!"

Sahsa laughed, "That impression was spot on!"

"It's so annoying to hear them!" Leila folded her arms, "If I'm in a classroom filled with fan girls, I'm gonna vomit. He's not even that attractive."

"I beg to differ. He's not so bad." Sahsa said weakly.

"You and your older men obsessions."

"Shut up!" Sahsa said defensively, "What about you. Remember on the first day when we passed that teacher in the hallway with the goatee?"

Leila's face was red in an instant, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Right," Sahsa rolled her eyes, "Your red face doesn't give you away at all."

Leila turned to the red head who listened intently to their conversation, "What about you, Morgiana. I'm sure there's someone who's caught your eye."

"Caught my eye?"

"This should be interesting." Sahsa stared at Morgiana as well.

"Umm, I can't think of anyone."

"There's no one you're fond of?"

"Or think about a lot?" Leila chipped in.

"Well," _'My thoughts do wander to Alibaba-kun and Aladdin-kun a lot'_, "There's Alibaba-kun and Aladdin-kun."

"You mean that little guy who attacked Yamraiha-san's boobs!" Leila looked on in disbelief.

"He's a very nice person once you talk to him."

"Doubt it." Leila took a sip from her own drink.

"Alibaba-kun just left our class so I don't know much about him." Sahsa said.

"I heard from someone that he fought for your sake, Morgiana. Isn't that sweet!" Leila stole a few fries.

"I heard the same thing."

"He said he did so just because he likes helping others." Morgiana tried making them understand.

"Right," Sahsa dragged the word along for emphasis, "Morgiana-chan, boys of this day and age aren't like they use to be years ago. You can barely ever find decent guys who'd stick their neck out for you."

"A friend of mine told me that he thinks chivalry is dead and I agree." Leila said.

"I…actually want to thank Alibaba-kun, but for some reason he doesn't accept it. He said I didn't have to, but I feel like I owe him."

"He's the stubborn type, I can tell," Leila said, "How about you make him something, maybe cookies or cake, something he likes."

"As the old saying goes, the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Sahsa added.

"I'm not so good in the kitchen." Morgiana's fingers aren't the most delicate.

"You don't have to be. If he's the gentleman you think he is, he'll eat anything you make, even if it sucks."

"Leila's right. Plus, I'm sure you can't be that bad at cooking. I'll find you an easy recipe to make cookies for him."

"Thank you." Morgiana said to the two.

"Don't mention it."


	6. Change

Change

**Alibaba**

Saturday. The Weekend! Alibaba woke up earlier than usual so he could go out to meet his friends. It's been a while since he's done something like this. Sure he has friends, why would anyone think he had none before meeting Aladdin?

Alibaba ate breakfast with his brothers and set out to find Morgiana's soon to be past apartment. She's probably ready to leave by now so he has to hurry. Alibaba didn't run but his average walking pace was slower than how fast he's moving. He passed Aladdin's home and entered a new area he's never been to before. The houses were larger than the ones he's use to seeing and there were lots of people outside today. He passed two kids running after a ball on the street and the adults who were cleaning around their yards greeted him as he passed. Aladdin said that Morgiana's apartment was beside a mansion so it should be easy to spot. A hand hovered over Alibaba's eyes, shading them from the risen sun while helping him spot the apartment building.

"That must be the mansion." He said while looking at the tall white stronghold surrounded by tall black gates.

Alibaba found the apartment building right next to it and was shocked to see the scene unfolding right in front of him.

"Morgiana!"

She didn't turn to face him but was being held up by two men in black wearing matching dark masks. His least favourite person in this entire world stood beside them.

"Jamil!"

"What do we have here," The boy met Alibaba's cold glare with a smirking face, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're my Morgiana's boyfriend. Better yet, her stalker. I can press charges against you for constantly harassing her."

"What the hell are you doing here!" Alibaba yelled, not caring if he causes a scene in the quiet neighbourhood.

"I came to check on my little Morgiana. What's it to you?"

"Who are they?"

"She was being stubborn like I thought she'd be so I hired some magicians to stop her from running away. I mean, that would just be plain rude, right?"

Alibaba's so glad he brought his weapon with him, "Tell them to let her go."

"Why?"

"Because she looks hurt." Her body looked limp from Alibaba's point of view.

"Let her go guys." At Jamil's words, the two let Morgiana fall to the ground.

"Morgiana!" Alibaba ran towards her body when his footsteps slowed.

The ground beneath Alibaba became quicksand! He tried not to struggle too much, he'd just sink faster. The ground suddenly hardened and he was stuck in the dirt from the knees up.

Jamil laughed, "Serves you right for being a cheater."

Alibaba drew his knife and Jamil shrugged unfazed, "I've already said to you, I never fall for the same thing twice. I know you used some cheap trick to win. If I weren't in my right mind, I'd think that you have a metal vessel in your hands there but that could never happen. Someone as worthless as you can't have something I don't own."

Alibaba closed his eyes in concentration, _'I hope this works.' _"Amon!"

He anticipated flames to burn Jamil just as they did the first time but nothing happened.

Jamil was having a fit of laughter, pointing at Alibaba in utter mockery.

"See. It even failed this time!" Jamil said through laughs, "You want to know why? Because you're a failure!"

Morgiana's body began to twitch as she tried standing on her feet. She was shaking, but not in fear. It's as if she was shocked.

"Morgiana. You're okay!" Jamil said while making his way to her.

On his approach, Morgiana stepped back, causing Jamil's mood to turn sour.

"Hey, I'm forgiving you for abandoning three days of work so don't look at me like that." Jamil took her hand.

To Alibaba's surprise, she didn't make him let go.

"Morgiana?" Alibaba said breathlessly.

Jamil laughed at Alibaba's distraught face, "You look like some geek who just got dumped by his crush!"

"Morgiana," Alibaba found his voice again, "Get away from him."

"Face it. She chose me, not you. Who'd pick a commoner like you over me anyway?" Jamil turned to Morgiana, brushing a few stray strands of hair off her face, "You missed me, didn't you Morgiana."

She didn't answer him.

"Well?" He yanked her hand forward, causing Morgiana to fall into his arms.

"I…"Morgiana's voice wavered slightly as she lost her words in the process.

He kissed her on the cheek, "Tell him how much you missed your wonderful master."

"I…missed you…Jamil-sama." When Morgiana's words registered in his mind, Alibaba's face fell completely.

"Why'd you hesitate!" Jamil was about it hit her but held his hand back, "Well, no matter. As long as I got my servant back, I'm happy."

Jamil draped an arm across Morgiana's shoulders. She was still a bit shaken but her eyes never left Alibaba's once she was facing him.

"Now, you know what would be even more fun?" Jamil suggested, "I want you to hurt him, Morgiana."

"What?" She turned to Jamil who smiled down at her.

"You heard me, hit him in the face as much as you want to. Make sure he bleeds, alright."

"Why?"

"Are you questioning my authority?" Jamil's voice was far from just threatening.

"No, Jamil-sama."

"Morgiana, don't listen to him!" Alibaba didn't know what to say to diffuse this situation, "You don't work for him anymore!"

**Morgiana**

How'd her situation turn into this?

Morgiana was ready to leave with all her stuff in her bag pack and the suitcase she stored in the old wardrobe she had in the bedroom. She pulled on the black suitcase, looking back to see if she left anything behind. Morgiana locked the doors and returned the keys to her former landlord, thanking him for his hospitality. She pressed forward, dragging the half empty bag with her. There was someone at the front for the walkway near the street and Morgiana let go of the suitcase's handle. The bag fell flat on the ground and her eyes locked gazes with a smiling Jamil who quickly walked towards her.

What was she suppose to do?!

"Morgiana," Jamil raised his hand and she knew he was about to strike her, "I've missed you so much."

_'What?'_ Morgiana found herself in his arms as Jamil embraced her body.

She felt his moist lips touch her cheek, leaving a cold feeling on the right side of her face.

"You've missed me haven't you." He brushed her left cheek with his thumb.

"J…Jamil."

"How long has it been, you've already forgotten what you usually call me by. I've missed the sound of your beautiful voice, Morgiana."

_'Why is he here?!'_

"This is great, you're already packed," He gestured to Morgiana's suitcase, "It's like you read my mind, Morgiana. We do have some sort of connection after all. I came to tell you that I'm moving, not sure where to but I want to employ you. You'll be living with me this time. If you feel any discomfort, you just have to tell me. I'll lighten up on my punishments if that makes you feel any better. We're leaving now so hurry up and pick up your bag. Let's go."

Jamil let go and walked out of the yard. Morgiana stood, unmoving while her eyes trailed Jamil's back.

"I don't hear the sound of a suitcase moving." He said.

Jamil stopped walking and turned around, "Morgiana!"

The girl looked down at her feet, finding the words she truly wanted to say, "I'm not coming with you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't move to a new place right now and I don't want to work for you."

"Are you sick or something?" Jamil walked back to Morgiana and took her hand, squeezing it hardly, "It's either that or you're defying my orders."

Morgiana yanked her hand away, meeting Jamil's burning eyes.

"Okay. I didn't want to use force, but you've grown stubborn. Looks like I'll have to reeducate you, Morgiana."

Jamil snapped his fingers. Two masked men clad in black appeared at his side from thin air. Morgiana stepped back in surprise as they materialized.

"Take care of her."

At his command, Morgiana felt herself sinking. Her feet were submerged in mud which hardened at her ankles. She was unable to move from the spot.

"Well that was easy."Jamil remarked.

Morgiana attempted a kick with all her strength, freeing her right leg in the process. Her left leg followed suit and she kicked down both her attackers in one swift motion. As her foot connected with the second man's chest, a wave of electricity shot through Morgiana's system, numbing her senses as she fell to the ground. She was picked up by two strong arms and Jamil walked over, capturing her chin in his large hands. His face drew ever so closer to hers. Morgiana noticed the scars on his face that were just about healed and the close proximity allowed her to feel his hot breath on her face.

"Where should I begin?" Jamil said, "It took a long time to get you just the way I want you to be. Close your eyes, Morgiana."

"Jamil…"

"It's Jamil-sama."

Morgiana's eyes shut at his command and her confidence wavered significantly. Morgiana was no longer in control of her actions.

"Morgiana!"

Alibaba-kun's voice cut through the air. Morgiana opened her eyes and Jamil drew himself away from her smiling. If only she could move.

"Jamil!"

"What do we have here," The two boys met face to face, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're my Morgiana's boyfriend. Better yet, her stalker. I can press charges against you for constantly harassing her."

"What the hell are you doing here!" Alibaba screamed at Jamil.

"I came to check on my little Morgiana. What's it to you?"

"Who are they?"Alibaba referred to the two who were holding Morgiana up.

"She was being stubborn like I thought she'd be so I hired some magicians to stop her from running away. I mean, that would just be plain rude, right?"

"Tell them to let her go."

"Why?"

"Because she looks hurt." _'Why does he care so much about what happens to me?'_

"Let her go guys." Morgiana tumbled to the ground, the soft grass cushioned the fall a bit.

"Morgiana!" She sensed Alibaba-kun's approach.

Suddenly, Alibaba-kun sounded like he was in distress. If only Morgiana could move!

Jamil laughed like he always does when something good goes his way, "Serves you right for being a cheater."

Alibaba unsheathed his weapon by the sound of metal moving and Jamil continued speaking, "I've already said to you, I never fall for the same thing twice. I know you used some cheap trick to win. If I weren't in my right mind, I'd think that you have a metal vessel in your hands there but that could never happen. Someone as worthless as you can't get something I don't own."

"Amon!" Alibaba yelled.

Morgiana wished she could at least roll to the side to see what was happening. Jamil was laughing at something while Morgiana attempted to move her fingers. She was starting to feel again.

"See. It even failed this time!" Jamil said through his laughing, "You want to know why? Because you're a failure!"

_'He's far from a failure!'_Morgiana's body was responding to her will. She rose to her feet slowly, her limbs still shaking.

"Morgiana. You're okay!" Jamil said and he came closer to Morgiana.

She stepped back and Jamil's smile made a one eighty degree turn.

"Hey, I'm forgiving you for abandoning three days of work so don't look at me like that." Morgiana's hand was overtaken by Jamil's.

_'He's giving me the job back.'_ Morgiana was lost in thought, _'Why?'_

"Morgiana?" Maybe Jamil didn't hear him, but with her heightened sense of hearing, Morgiana heard Alibaba-kun from where he stood.

Jamil laughed in Alibaba-kun's face, "You look like some geek who just got dumped by his crush!"

"Morgiana, get away from him." She was hearing Alibaba-kun's words but why won't her body respond to them?

"Face it. She chose me, not you. Who'd pick a commoner like you over me anyway?" Jamil turned to Morgiana, removing a few hairs which blocked her wide red eyes, "You missed me, didn't you Morgiana."

_'I'd pick Alibaba-kun over the likes of you.'_

"Well?" Morgiana fell into Jamil's arms, his hand slipping around her torso.

"I…"Morgiana couldn't find her voice.

He kissed her on the cheek again, "Tell him how much you missed your wonderful master."

"I…missed you…Jamil-sama." The words she's said for years slipped out of her mouth without warning.

"Why'd you hesitate!" Jamil was about to hit her, "Well, no matter. As long as I got my servant back, I'm happy."

Jamil draped an arm across Morgiana's shoulders, pulling her nearer to him. She couldn't focus on him. All she thought about was Alibaba-kun who stared back at her in disappointment.

_'Please, don't look at me that way, Alibaba-kun.'_

"Now, you know what would be even more fun?" Jamil caught Morgiana's attention, "I want you to hurt him, Morgiana."

"What?" She met Jamil's cruel gaze.

"You heard me, hit him in the face as much as you want to. Make sure he bleeds, alright."

"Why?" _'I can't do that to him! Not after what he's done for me.'_

"Are you questioning my authority?" Jamil's threat filled Morgiana with despair.

"No, Jamil-sama." Her mind and body weren't in sync at all.

"Morgiana, don't listen to him!" Alibaba said forcefully, "You don't work for him anymore!"

Morgiana paced closer to the blonde who was trying to get out of the ground.

_'Forgive me, Alibaba-kun.'_ She felt her eye slightly watering, squeezing them tightly as to hinder the flow of oncoming tears.

"Morgiana look at how unhappy you are, following this guy's orders. Tell me the last few days haven't been better than how you're feeling right now."

Her foot came off the ground. Morgiana spun, prepared to kick Alibaba-kun in the face but was blocked by an arm three times the size of her own.

She jumped back, meeting Goltas in the eye.

"Goltas." She stepped back.

"Goltas!" Jamil grimaced, "You ruined Morgiana's attack. Why are you even here?"

"I was sent to fetch you, young master. We're about to leave."

"What, already?" Jamil said as Goltas pulled Alibaba-kun out of the ground.

"Uhh, thanks." Alibaba-kun said.

"It's time to go." Goltas glanced at Morgiana as he set Alibaba-kun on his feet.

"Fine, Morgiana!" Jamil yelled, "Get your bag, we're leaving."

At his command, Morgiana took the fallen suitcase by the handle, picking it up. She raised a foot and was forced backwards, stumbling a bit on her feet. She turned to Alibaba-kun whose hand was at her wrist. His hold was gentle yet firm.

"Don't you dare take that step, Morgiana." His head was down, hair covering his eyes.

"Just let her go. Morgiana can decide for herself. She's obviously coming with me."

Morgiana shifted her gaze to an expectant Jamil. If Alibaba-kun's hand didn't act as an anchor at this moment, she'd have made the most regretful decision of her life.

"I'm sorry, Jamil. I'll not be accompanying you. Have a safe trip." She bowed, a stubborn practice Morgiana needs to drop.

"Fine!" Jamil stomped as he walked away, "I can easily replace trash like you. It's not like you were so special, you monster. Who'd want some freak girl like you who's stronger than them anyway. Come on, Goltas. I can't believe I've wasted my time."

Morgiana watched as they all left, all but Alibaba-kun who remained silent. Goltas gave her a final glance before leaving her sights and Morgiana just wanted to disappear.

She forced Alibaba-kun's hand off.

"Morgiana." Alibaba-kun's voice was coated with grief. Morgiana didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry, Alibaba-kun."

"How many times have we been over this, stop apologizing for every little thing that's not your–"

"How is this not my fault!" She faced him and was surprised at the serious look on his features.

"It's not. I don't know whose fault it is. No, it's all Jamil's fault. Just forget about him, Morgiana."

_'How do you expect me to forget just like that?'_

"Could you leave me alone for a while, Alibaba-kun?" Morgiana said, "Tell Aladdin-kun I'll come by later."

She took off with her bags at a slow walk, caught off guard by the sensation of an arm around her waist. Morgiana was pulled back by Alibaba-kun. She turned back to meet his warm eyes.

"Sorry about that, tried reaching for your arm," He let go, "What do you plan to do when you're alone, beat yourself up some more?"

"I just want to–"

"No." He cut her off.

"I didn't even finish my senten–"

"No."

_'Why does he keep doing that?'_

"We're going to your new apartment right this instant, Morgiana."

"I don't want to go yet."

"Of course you do. Why'd you pack all your stuff so early if you didn't want to go?"

"Why are you even here?" She asked curiously.

"Umm…surprise?" He grinned.

"Fine, we'll go now." She might as well.

"Good. Cheer up, Morgiana. We're getting as far away from this place as possible."

The walk was silent between the two. Morgiana looked at the ground as she walked. She was helpless in that situation. What if Jamil were to come back again and Alibaba-kun wasn't there, what would she do?

She's learned to cast aside all sorts of taunts from other people, but hearing the end remarks from Jamil stung a bit.

"Alibaba-kun?" She raised her head.

"Yeah?" He looked like she distracted him from his thoughts.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

"Of course not. Jamil just said that because he's jealous of your insane strength. You're awesome, Morgiana!" His words sounded truthful and Morgiana's lips curved a bit at the ends. She cast her head down again before Alibaba-kun noticed.

"I still wish to apologize for nearly…kicking your head off."

"Stop apologizing. Do you have some apologizing complex or something?" Alibaba-kun said, "You're still healing mentally from being around Jamil for so long so I was expecting something like this to happen."

"You were?"

"Well, maybe. I just wished that I could have helped you more than just getting stuck in mud the entire time."

"Do you think that chivalry is dead too?" '_Why'd she ask that?'_

Alibaba-kun looked thoughtful, "Not really. There are still some people who'd put their lives on the line for others. That's what I'm aiming for but for some reason I suck at it."

"I disagree. You're pretty good at saving people, Alibaba-kun."

"You think so?"

"I just know from experience."

* * *

><p>"Alibaba-kun! Mor!"Aladdin-kun rejoiced as they both entered his apartment building.<p>

"Good morning." They said in unison.

"You guys took so long. I was wondering if something happened."

"Yeah, about that…" Alibaba-kun stole Aladdin-kun away to a far corner of the room, unaware that Morgiana could hear their whispering loud and clear, "We ran into Jamil just a while ago."

"Really!"

"It was pretty messy. I tried to help but I didn't do much. Morgiana stood up for herself in the end though so that's great."

"Yeah. For a minute there I thought Mor was going to go back to her old job."

"So don't mention it. We have to make sure that Morgiana has the best day of her life."

"Yeah. We can probably give her some sort of surprise."

Alibaba-kun and Aladdin-kun rejoined Morgiana near the front door, grinning into her face.

"Stop that." _'It's creepy.'_

"Let's go meet Ugo-kun, Mor. I'm sure he's already done with making breakfast." Aladdin-kun wrapped an arm around Morgiana's and pulled her forward.

Just as Aladdin-kun promised, Ugo set his dining room table for four with hot pancakes and chilled fruit awaiting them.

"What's your favourite fruit, Mor?" Aladdin-kun asked, sitting across from the red head.

"I don't have one that's my favourite."

"Then you can have as many as you want!"

"Thanks." Aladdin-kun allowed her to take her portions first.

There was so much to choose from, fruits that Morgiana has never had the luxury to taste. She plated a few and heard a slight whimper coming from Aladdin-kun who looked like he was in pain.

"I'm not sure how long he can last, Morgiana. You'd better take yours quickly." Alibaba-kun said from her right.

"You can go ahead, Aladdin-kun." He didn't have to starve himself for her sake.

Aladdin-kun took his share happily, leaving very little for Alibaba-kun and Ugo but they didn't seem to mind.

Morgiana took two pancakes, cutting them not too gracefully unlike Alibaba-kun whose slicing was both neat and precise. She didn't mind though, drawing the pancakes to her mouth. Pure fluffy sweetness engulfed her taste buds and Morgiana was in awe. She's never had any food so light and exquisite to the taste.

"Do you like it, Morgiana?"Ugo asked.

"Yes. It's very good."She took another piece.

"How'd you make these?" Alibaba-kun asked the question floating around Morgiana's mind.

"It's a secret."

"You're pretty good at making things. Aladdin brought me a half eaten doughnut once and it tasted great, even if the filling was missing." Alibaba-kun glared at Aladdin-kun who innocently ate his pancakes with a pleased smile.

"I get that a lot."

_'Maybe Ugo can help me make something.' _She thought to herself.

When breakfast was over, Ugo opened the door to Morgiana's new apartment. The strong winds blew it forward and a loud bang rang through the room as wood met concrete.

He handed her a copy of the two keys he used to unlock the door, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded.

Aladdin-kun and Alibaba-kun pulled her inside with Alibaba-kun dragging her suitcase along.

"Welcome to your new home!" Both boys sang together when they let go of her hands.

"Thanks." She wonders why they're so happy about this.

"Need help unpacking?"

Aladdin-kun got a hit to the head by Alibaba-kun, "You don't ask to unpack a lady's suitcase!"

"Sorry." Aladdin-kun held onto his head.

"I'll unpack everything later today. I don't have much to put out anyway."

"Might as well get started. Aladdin and I will wait outside in case you need us."

"But, Alibaba-kun–"

Aladdin-kun was dragged outside the apartment by Alibaba-kun.

Morgiana unzipped the suitcase, starting in her new bedroom. She opened her window, raising dust that once clung to the lilac curtains she tied up. The room was twice that of her previous room with a white desk in the corner opposite the large bed which was already made. A maroon wardrobe was near the open door and she hung all the clothes that she owned. When she was done with the room, the white dresser had a few items on top of it and Morgiana went into the bathroom.

_'I'll have to go shopping soon.' _She didn't have much to do in here and the kitchen didn't have much either.

"I'm done." She called her two friends who were playing a game.

It looked that way but Alibaba-kun looks like he's hurting Aladdin-kun.

"It looks almost the same," Aladdin-kun said, "You should get some ornaments or hang photos or something to make it more like home."

"I don't have any photos, or ornaments."

"You don't need those," Alibaba-kun held a hand to Aladdin-kun's protesting mouth, "The place looks great."

Aladdin-kun tore Alibaba-kun's hand away, "Let's see your bedroom!"

"Aladdin!"

Alibaba-kun's call fell on deaf ears. Aladdin-kun was already in Morgiana's room.

"It's fine, Alibaba-kun. He just wants to see inside, right?"

"Yeah, but…" _'What's wrong with Aladdin-kun entering the room?'_

Morgiana and Alibaba-kun entered the bedroom where Aladdin-kun was looking inside of the wardrobe.

"Mor, you don't have that much clothes in here."

"Aladdin!" Alibaba-kun held onto Aladdin-kun's head.

"That's all I have."

Aladdin-kun put on a bright smile, "I have a great idea!"

"I'm sure it's something stupid." Alibaba-kun let go of his friend's head.

"Let's go shopping!"

"Well, that's not a bad idea." Alibaba-kun agreed.

"We can try all sorts of cute clothes on you, Mor!"

"I'm comfortable with what I already have."

"Don't be so modest, you can never have too many cute outfits. We should get you some shoes too. Doesn't the ground hurt all the time?"Aladdin-kun closed the closet.

"I rather walk barefoot, and I don't really want to spend money on clothes I don't need."

"I'll buy it for you. I'm sure Alibaba-kun would buy you something too, right?"

"I don't have much but I think we should get you some new stuff."

"No. I don't need it so you don't have to waste your money." She tried persuading them.

"It's not a waste if it's for a friend, right?" Aladdin-kun grinned, "Think of it as a gift for all the birthdays we missed."

"You're both…too kind to me." Is it normal for people to just spend money on others for no reason?

"Aladdin's pretty stubborn until he gets what he wants so let's just go, Morgiana. I'm sure there's something you want to buy, right?"

"Well, I have to buy some stuff for the kitchen."

"Exactly. We're going to the mall. I'll tell Ugo-kun!"

Aladdin-kun left and Morgiana couldn't find the words to say.

"You don't have to say anything," As if Alibaba-kun read her mind, he spoke to her as they walked out of the apartment, "we're your friends, right?"

"…Yes." She felt the tug of her lips at the sides again, trying to stop it when she was locking her front door.

* * *

><p>Morgiana was dragged into every other store Aladdin-kun could find. The attendants at each store were very kind and helped them find anything they needed.<p>

"What colour goes with Mor best?" Aladdin-kun asked no one in particular.

"Maybe black, purple or blue to compliment your red hair?" The young lady suggested to Morgiana with a kind smile.

"Let's try shoes on first." Alibaba-kun suggested.

"Sure, what's your shoe size?" The lady asked.

"I don't know." Morgiana took a look at her bare feet.

"Hmm, you look like a seven. Any style or type in particular you're looking at?"

"Heels!" Aladdin-kun said.

"Maybe we should start off with flats, Aladdin." Alibaba-kun said to his friend but the attendant already left to find the heels Aladdin-kun asked for.

Seconds later, the attendant returned with a red and black box. She revealed a tall black shoe adorned with a small white bow attached to the tip where Morgiana's toes would be revealed.

"The design's too simple. We're looking for something fancy." Aladdin-kun suggested.

The next shoe was taller than the previous choice and silver in colour.

"Yes." Aladdin-kun said.

Morgiana took a seat at one of the benches available and Aladdin-kun slipped the shoes onto her feet. The design was very pretty with straps snaking around her foot tightly.

"Does it hurt?" Alibaba-kun asked.

"No."

"Try walking around."

At Aladdin-kun's request, Morgiana stood. Her right foot wobbled slightly as she stood at her full height. She was almost as tall as Alibaba-kun, if not taller. She took a step forward and another, balancing herself as she slowly walked.

"You'll get the hang of it with practice, Mor," Aladdin-kun spoke to the attendant, "We'll take it."

Morgiana's left foot took a misstep and she tried recovering before she fell. Instead, her arm was pulled upward and her feet steadied.

"Thank you, Alibaba-kun." She turned to the blonde who released his hold on her arm.

As his hand receded, Morgiana lost her footing again and fell forward. Her hands clutched Alibaba-kun's shirt as she was caught in his arms.

"Maybe heels aren't for you, Morgiana." Alibaba-kun said sheepishly, she didn't get why though.

"Okay. Aladdin-kun?" She looked over to her blue haired friend who was staring at them as if he just realized something.

"I think those shoes are perfect, Mor!" Aladdin-kun helped her take them off after Alibaba-kun set Morgiana on the bench.

"Aren't they expensive?"

"A little, but Ugo-kun said I could buy you whatever you liked. I can't go over a certain amount, though."

"Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your day!" The store clerk waved goodbye as they left the shop.

"Thank you!" The three greeted.

"Okay, now lets go somewhere with dresses. I have the perfect place in mind."

Once again, Morgiana was dragged to another store by her smaller friend. She never thought this would ever happen to her. She guessed that anyone would love to be treated to a free shopping spree like this, but she still has to repay those two whose broad smiling might soon become contagious.

Once Alibaba-kun and Aladdin-kun entered the store, they weaved through clothes rack after clothes rack searching for an ideal dress for the red head. Aladdin-kun tried posing in a dress way too long for him, causing Alibaba-kun to laugh at his behavior.

"Morgiana, what about this!" Alibaba-kun showed her a red dress filled with multi-coloured spots all over the fabric in a random design.

"You can never go wrong with rainbows, right?"

"Yes, you can Alibaba-kun," Aladdin-kun said, "Mor, don't listen to him. You should get something cuter."

"Of course this is cute, right Morgiana?"

"Umm…" She wasn't sure what to say. The dress didn't appeal to her, but mostly all the clothes here didn't, "Do you think I'd look good in that, Alibaba-kun?"

"Well…yeah," He averted his gaze at her question for some reason, "B-but not just in this. You'd look great in just about anything."

_ 'He just complimented me.'_ "Thank you."

"What!" A sudden shout tore them away from their conversation, "Aladdin!"

"Oh no." The colour drained from Aladdin-kun's face.

"What are the chances of meeting you here?" A pink haired boy came over to them with a tall girl clinging to his small arm.

At his approach, Aladdin-kun retreated behind Alibaba-kun's back.

"You're with your friends huh." Pink eyes glanced at Morgiana and Alibaba-kun.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Got a call, said some of the stores received new clothes so I thought I'd check it out. Junjun, why don't you say hi?"

"Hello." She bowed, causing Morgiana to remember that habit of hers.

"Good girl." He smoothened out her dark hair and the girl blushed furiously.

"I've met Alibaba but not your friend over here." The pink haired boy stole Morgiana's hand.

"Mor, this is Kouha-kun. Kouha-kun, she's my friend Morgiana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He smiled briefly, "Are you looking for a dress for Morgiana?"

"Yes." Aladdin-kun's fright left him.

Kouha-kun observed the dress in Alibaba-kun's hand, "Don't tell me you gave her that monstrosity as a suggestion."

"It's cute!" Alibaba-kun said defensively.

"No. This, this is cute," Kouha-kun gripped a black and silver dress with pleats and ruffled layers, "That looks like vomit. Better yet, it's more like a person wore a red dress to paintball and she was the main target that everyone shot at. Fashion fail, makes sense that you'd choose it though."

Aladdin-kun held Alibaba-kun back as the blonde glared at Kouha-kun.

"Well, I won't blame you. I blame the incompetence of that designer," Kouha-kun tossed Morgiana the dress he was holding, "Try this on, you won't regret it."

After fitting into the dress Morgiana was given, she opened the door to the female dressing room.

Alibaba-kun and Aladdin-kun held shocked faces while Kouha-kun nodded with a smirk.

"Told you it was the perfect choice. The Gothic Lolita style's not bad with you but…it's missing something. You need shoes."

"We just bought her some shoes." Aladdin-kun was still affected by the way Morgiana looked.

_'It's not too flashy, right?' _This is the most expensive dress she's ever worn.

Kouha-kun took a look at the shoes which Aladdin-kun held in a black plastic bag.

"Hmm, not a bad choice either. I can see them on your feet but there's still something missing," Kouha-kun stared into Morgiana's eyes, "Hair and makeup. You should drop the hair and I'm sure we can find a decent red lipstick for you. Not too dark and not too light since your complexion's sort of pale."

It soon became midday. Time flies when you're being experimented on like a new plastic doll which comes with way too many outfits. Kouha-kun took command of the entire shopping spree, his picks always beating whatever Alibaba-kun tried to fit Morgiana into. Aladdin-kun was their judge and he was on Kouha-kun's side on every choice, much to Alibaba-kun's dismay. Morgiana thought it was kind of fun, even if she changed into nearly twenty articles of clothing. Although, she was against anything painted onto her face.

"Kouha-sama, we should get going. You have your appointment this afternoon." Kouha-kun's friend tugged gently on his arm when Morgiana revealed his next outfit of choice.

"What a shame, and we were just starting to have fun. Oh well, I'll leave the rest up to you, Aladdin. At least you have average taste in clothing unlike some people." Kouha-kun glanced at Alibaba-kun who was sifting through more clothes.

"Okay, bye." All fears of Kouha-kun seemed to vanish from Aladdin-kun who waved goodbye.

"Aladdin-kun, maybe we should stop. It's already afternoon and you've spent enough, don't you think?" Morgiana said while going back to the changing room.

"Okay," Aladdin said, "Alibaba-kun!"

"Wait!" Alibaba-kun said, "I'll find something Morgiana will like."

Morgiana changed back into her comfortable white dress and met Aladdin-kun who was with Alibaba-kun.

"I finally got him to stop," Aladdin-kun pat Alibaba-kun on the back, "Don't let Kouha-kun's words get to you, Alibaba-kun. You picked out some cute clothes too."

"But you only chose what Kouha picked!"

"Because they were cuter than what you picked but that doesn't mean you have poor taste in clothing."

"Whatever." Alibaba-kun folded his arms, turning away from his best friend.

"Could we stop at the supermarket before we leave?" Morgiana asked.

"Why not?" Aladdin-kun looped his arm around hers.

* * *

><p>Morgiana could have carried all the bags back to the apartment but the two boys insisted on helping her. They were talking about something Kouha-kun said to Aladdin-kun when Alibaba-kun wasn't in earshot. Morgiana found both of them very interesting to listen to.<p>

"We're back, Ugo-kun." Aladdin-kun ran over to Ugo's apartment while Alibaba-kun followed Morgiana back to her own.

She unlocked the door, the apartment just as she left it.

"Shopping's so exhausting. I wonder why girls like it so much." Alibaba-kun sighed.

"I'm not very fond of shopping." Morgiana dropped the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and shrugged her bag pack off.

Morgiana tossed the sack onto the couch before unloading all she bought. Alibaba-kun handed her his bags.

"Need help?" He peered over her shoulder.

"No."

"Okay." She heard when his steps inched away from her and the thud as he fell onto the couch in the small living room.

"Ugo-kun said that lunch is almost ready." Aladdin walked in.

Morgiana was attending to her fridge, organizing where everything had to go.

"Aladdin, be careful!" She heard Alibaba-kun say.

"It's not like I'll break it."

"You're so unpredictable, I'm sure you'll damage it now put it back!"

"But I'm just looking at it."

"Give me that!"

Morgiana closed the fridge and took a few steps back to see Alibaba-kun and Aladdin-kun wrestling on her couch for the glass ornament she bought at one of the stores they found at the mall. She found their childish conflict funny and turned back to the kitchen. Morgiana looked back at the couch. In her peripheral vision, she noticed how her bag was slowly falling off the couch with the silver chains dripping out of it. As nonchalantly as possible, Morgiana walked over and took her bag away from the two, pushing the chains back in before they noticed.

"What's that?" Too late.

"What's what?" Alibaba-kun asked Aladdin-kun who was trying to look into Morgiana's bag.

"It's nothing." She shrugged.

"I saw something shiny."

"It doesn't concern you." She didn't mean to sound harsh but the words just came out that way.

"Please, can I see it?" Aladdin-kun came closer to her, his eyes larger than usual with an unnatural shine to them.

"Don't fall for his act, Morgiana. He's just trying to make you feel guilty for not showing him what you're hiding. You don't have to if you don't want to."

_'There's no harm in showing it to them, right?' _Morgiana opened her bag, pulling out the one material thing she holds dear.

The cold chains spilled to the floor while Morgiana held the cuffs in her hands.

"Aren't those handcuffs?" Alibaba-kun was interested now.

"They're pretty." Aladdin-kun reached out and took one of the cuffs in his small hands.

"Wait, you're a metal vessel user?!" Alibaba-kun took a closer look at Morgiana's chains.

She shook her head, "They're just normal chains, Alibaba-kun. They're very important to me."

"What do you use them for?" Aladdin-kun gave it back to her after tracing a finger over the metal.

"They're just a memento, but I can also use them in combat if necessary."

"Show us!"

Aladdin-kun dragged Morgiana outside with Alibaba-kun following after them. How many times does this have to happen today?

They were at the back of the apartment building standing on a small field with flowers. The sun was beating down so they took shelter under a giant tree close to the building.

Morgiana passed a thumb over one of the cuffs, staring at it.

'Never wear these again, you understand!'

She let go of the cuffs as that memory came back. Her prized possession fell into the grass.

"What's wrong, Mor?" Aladdin looked troubled.

"Nothing. I just have some trouble putting it on."

"Let me help you." Alibaba-kun picked up the cuffs, opening one up for her hand to slip into.

Morgiana's am moved away from the cuffs which seemed to haunt her. His angry voice plagued her mind.

'I'll destroy them if I ever see them again! If you don't want me to resort to melting them down to make a new doorknob, you'll never slip these on. Okay, Morgiana?'

"Morgiana." She looked up to meet Alibaba-kun's worried eyes. She was the one making him look this way.

She gave him her hand again but the shaking wouldn't stop. Morgiana balled her fist, trying her best to stop the never ending shiver.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore."

She gasped at Alibaba-kun's words. Could he hear Jamil's voice in her head?

"I'm just assuming that Jamil said you couldn't wear them. It's the only thing that could have you shaken up like this."

"He said that…I should never be better than him."

"He's gone now so what's there to be afraid of?" Aladdin-kun gave Morgiana an encouraging smile, "You were always better than him anyway."

The warmth from Alibaba-kun's hand slowly drifted away as the cool metal was locked onto her right wrist. Alibaba-kun took Morgiana's left hand, the warmth returning. It was a familiar feeling. She remembers all the times he's held onto her hands, that warm sensation always the same. She found comfort in that feeling as the shaking dissolved and Alibaba-kun smiled kindly as he attached the second cuff. The chains weren't very heavy. Morgiana picked them up with ease, familiarizing herself with their weight.

Alibaba-kun and Aladdin-kun stepped back.

"Okay, Mor. Show us what you can do."

"Okay."

Morgiana swung her right hand forward with an immediate tug backwards, the chains whipped the air. She spun on her right foot, the chains dancing along with Morgiana as she successively tugged them back and forth as if facing an invisible enemy.

"She's pretty good."

"Go, Morgiana–"

Morgiana lost control of the length of the chain and it contacted with Alibaba-kun in his stomach without warning.

"Alibaba-kun!" Morgiana and Aladdin-kun cried out at the same time.

Alibaba-kun was sprawled on the ground, a groan escaped his lips.

"Are you okay!" Aladdin-kun helped the blond up.

"Yeah…I'm great!" Alibaba-kun put on a smiling face but Morgiana knew that he was in pain.

"How about you show us again some other time, Mor." Aladdin-kun remarked.

"Yeah…at a safe distance." She felt bad for Alibaba-kun.

"I'm very sorry, Alibaba-kun!" She apologized.

"You don't have to say you're sorry. I'm fine, Morgiana."

"Alibaba-kun will be fine. Let's just go get lunch now."

Those two would go to such lengths just for Morgiana to have a good day. To have such caring people at her side…

_'Thank you.' _


	7. Reunion

Reunion

Alibaba

It's been two weeks since school began and Alibaba is nowhere near where he wants to be. In terms of popularity, he only has two friends who are constantly around him unlike a certain red head in his class which he's come to hate – Kouha! The guy constantly has girls flocking him and he's always the center of attention in the crowd of gawking people who follow him. Alibaba had a spotlight for what, only a few days after Jamil disappeared out of their lives and now no one seems to remember how awesome he is! He's just called that blonde kid with the hair who no one cares about.

Grade wise, Alibaba's okay…well, not really. On top of being the newest metal vessel user in the class, he has a hard time understanding the sophisticatedly worded lectures Sinbad gives them daily. He's constantly picked on for Sinbad and his classmate's enjoyment since he sucks at even getting Amon to work with him. If that weren't bad enough, he's always mocked by Kouha and his sister Kougyoku whenever he fails at something in class.

When it comes to dating…that's…a work in progress. Okay, Alibaba's nowhere near getting a girl. They're all either taken or would laugh at him if he were ever to approach them, not that he's asked anyone out but he's pretty sure he'd get turned down. Alibaba's only met a few girls anyways. Kougyoku keeps staring at him – when she's not laughing her head off with Kouha – but not in the good way you want to be stared at. Alibaba doesn't get what her deal is but he doesn't plan on approaching her about it any time soon.

There's Hakuei who's always kind to Alibaba. She'd greet him every morning when he'd walked into homeroom but she also has this air around her that he can't really describe. It's not like she's unapproachable but at the same time, he doesn't think that anything could go further for them than being classmates.

Then there's Morgiana. She's been with Alibaba and Aladdin since school officially began. She'd have lunch with them in the cafeteria when she wasn't with her two friends from Class D. Nothings really progressed in terms of her speaking to him. Morgiana always listens in to their conversations and only speaks if Alibaba or Aladdin asks her something to get her talking. Morgiana's nice and all but there are certain things she takes too literally, not that that's a bad thing. She'll open up eventually though, Alibaba's sure of that.

"Alibaba."

"Huh!" He snapped his head to attention, meeting Sinbad's golden eyes at the front of the class.

"I said come up here, you'll be our demonstrator."

Alibaba suppressed the groan that almost left his throat and walked up to the front. He should have seen this coming.

"This should be good." Alibaba met Kouha's stare.

The red head had a smirk on his face, leaning back in his chair as always.

"What do I have to do?" Alibaba asked his teacher.

"You're the only student in my class who can't Djinn Weapon Equip yet so why not try it out."

"He's been trying for days, he'll never do it." Kouha rocked his chair back and forth. If only Alibaba's reach could somehow make that chair fall back!

"His determination's admirable. He'll get it eventually." Alibaba's so glad he has someone like Muu in his class.

The older male was kind but Alibaba's heard this rumor about him being the leader of some ruthless gang, but he doubts that's true.

'_I'll get it this time.'_ Alibaba drew his knife.

"You have to focus your Magoi into your metal vessel. Don't just release it aimlessly. Surround your knife with Magoi and compress it to form Amon's weapon."

That's easier said than done. Alibaba's been trying to figure this out for the past two weeks but he only releases Amon's vibrant flames instead of the actual weapon. All his classmates have some wicked piece of artillery but he's been stuck with his short knife while being mocked at behind his back.

_'Why won't you work with me!' _Alibaba's accomplished how to draw flames out of his weapon but that's all he can do. He controlled the flames so that they didn't hurt his classmates.

"See, fail. I knew he couldn't do it." Kouha said smugly.

If Sinbad weren't beside him, Alibaba knows exactly what he'd use his failure of flames to do to Kouha's face.

Alibaba released the fire, sheathing his knife at his waist.

"You'll get it next time." Sinbad's large hand clamped onto Alibaba's shoulder, "You can take your seat, Alibaba. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

"He never will. He's the worst person to ever Join Class B!" Kouha said just as Alibaba walked past his desk.

"He can't be called a metal vessel user if he can't even Weapon Equip. It's the simplest thing to do." Kougyoku remarked with a loose long sleeve covering the pity smile she probably has on her face.

"If I recall, both of you took a long time before you could weapon equip," Hakuei gave her siblings a smile, "So if Alibaba does manage to get this within the next few weeks then wouldn't that mean he's better than both of you?"

"No it doesn't!" Kouha shouted, causing his snoozing brother to wake up beside him in a daze.

"Don't compare my unrivalled skills to someone as weak and pitiful as him." Kougyoku glared at Alibaba.

"I'm just stating the truth. Am I wrong?"

Hakuei got the last words and her siblings turned away in defiance.

_'Thank you, Hakuei.'_ Alibaba thought silently before taking his seat.

"Just work on your concentration, Alibaba. You'll get it soon enough," Sinbad carried on with his lesson, "Now, Magoi is the energy created by the Rukh which…"

Maybe if Alibaba paid attention more, he'd get it. He found his eyes wandering to the window beside his seat and something moving caught his eye. There were a few kids doing laps around the field and they looked exhausted. At the end of the line…well he wasn't even part of the line since he fell way behind everyone else, was Aladdin. The guy looked like he was about to pass out. His clothes were drenched with sweat and his legs looked like jelly from Alibaba's angle.

_'Poor guy.' _Alibaba smiled a bit, his focus tuned in to his dying best friend.

Aladdin

'_When I…signed up for this…I…never thought I'd…have to exercise!'_

Aladdin can't go on. His legs felt like jelly and they wobbled just like it. He coughed every time he tried moving forward, his throat drier than it's ever been in his life. He'd give anything for just a drop of water.

"Keep running!"

At the crack of a whip sounding nearly identical to thunder, Aladdin mustered the willpower to take the next step. His right leg gave way instantly and he fell, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace.

"Get up!" The female dictators voice rung in Aladdin's eardrums as she shouted at him from above.

Aladdin attempted to pick himself up, his eyes met the boots of his instructor. Miss Myers bent forward and Aladdin met her gaze for nearly a second before his sights trailed off to somewhere else.

"If you can't make fifty laps around this field then you have no right to be in my class. Now, get on your feet unless you want me to give you additional laps."

Aladdin struggled to get on his feet which he accomplished because of his teacher's wonderful motivation.

Aladdin took off at a slow run, passing some of his fallen classmates who looked sick beyond measure. If he wants to take this course, Aladdin must pass Miss Myer's expectations.

"Alright, those of you who couldn't complete the laps think about a suitable course replacement 'cause there's no way you'll be able to survive in my class," Miss Myers announced when everyone was huddled in a small circle, "As for the rest of you, get proper sleep tonight 'cause tomorrow's class will be twice as hard as what you did today."

Aladdin was still out of breath but he was glad that he made it.

"Especially you, midget. You actually surprised me. Make sure you bring that attitude to class tomorrow." Miss Myers said in a harsh tone but Aladdin took it as some sort of praise.

After a much needed change of clothes, Aladdin fell back in his seat at the front of his classroom. His body felt heavier than usual and he couldn't get up. If he tried, his legs would shake and he'd stumble.

"Aladdin." He didn't have to look up to recognize the voice of Sphintus who sat in the empty seat next to Aladdin.

"Hi."

"Let's go get something in the cafeteria. Your class is already over, right?"

"I can't move." Aladdin whispered sullenly.

"Don't be like that. I told you not to take Myer's class. From the first time I saw her I knew it would be hell." Aladdin breathed in the familiar scent of Sphintus' cloud of smoke.

He knew this was wishful thinking but Sphintus made Aladdin realize how hungry he was, "Will you carry me?"

"Of course not!"

Aladdin raised his head up from the table, trying out his best adorable pleading face that barely ever fails to guilt people when he wants something from them.

"That won't work on me." Sphintus met Aladdin's gaze with a stern look.

"Please?" Aladdin tried even more.

Sphintus rubbed the back of his neck, "Alright I'll help you walk, but I'm not carrying you."

Aladdin grinned.

With one hand looped around Sphintus' neck, Aladdin walked slowly out of the room with his friend.

"Still can't believe you survived that Spartan training. I was looking out the window of my class and I was in pain just watching you guys run."

"Miss Myers really motivated me to keep moving forward." Aladdin grinned at the thought in his head.

"How?"

"Well…hehehe."

"By that face of yours, I don't even want to know."

Morgiana

Morgiana's last class for today was Muscle Training with Masrur. He's one of the few teachers that Morgiana's fond of. His training methods are much more intense than what she does on a daily basis. From his self introduction during their first class, Morgiana realized that he's from the same country as she is and found him easy to talk to unlike most of her classmates who are intimidated by him. He's also the closest thing to a brother figure that Morgiana's ever had, even if they've known each other for a few weeks.

Morgiana decided to finally use her chains again. After accidentally injuring Alibaba-kun, she hasn't placed them on but stuffed them in her dark blue locker. Masrur can take a beating so he's the perfect person she can spar with.

There were two tall boys standing in front of Morgiana's locker and they were both laughing with each other as if someone said a joke.

"Excuse me," She interrupted them, "You're blocking my locker."

The instant their eyes met hers, the colour drained from both their faces.

"It's Morgiana!" They both backed away in fear.

_'Why do they look so terrified?'_ She thought, _'I didn't say anything scary.'_

She took a step forward and they backed away even more.

"W-we didn't mean to offend you!" "Please spare us!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"She sounds angry!" "Dude, run!"

They both took off without a trace, leaving Morgiana in confusion.

Morgiana opened her locker, taking out her precious item which became a snare to her conscience. Morgiana stuffed the chains in her bag, closing the locker with the back of her foot before running down the hall. She didn't like the idea of being late.

The class was held in the gym and Morgiana was the only girl in the group assembled before the red haired teacher. Masrur stood at the center of the gym floor with an assortment of weights at his feet. He assigned each person in the class a different dumbbell based on what they're able to handle. Morgiana could easily lift all of the weights in the room but Masrur gave her a three hundred kilogram weight and she began counting.

_'One, Two, Three, Four, Five…Twenty-Five, Twenty-Six, Twenty-Seven…Fifty-Nine, Sixty, Sixty-One, Sixty-two… One Hundred and Seven, One Hundred and Eight, One Hundred and Nine…'_

"That's so amazing, Morgiana!" It took one person's words to turn all eyes onto Morgiana, the weight nearly slipped from her grasp.

"Want me to get you another one?" Masrur asked her as he was making his assessments on each person.

She knows she can hold up more weight but… "No, this is fine."

* * *

><p>When class was over, everyone filed out of the gym to head home and Morgiana received a few pats on the back and remarks about how amazing her level of strength is. Someone even mentioned something about being a girl but Morgiana chose to hold back her tongue.<p>

"You care so much about what they think." Masrur was packing up the weights.

"It's not like I choose to show off." She said when everyone but the two left in the gym.

"Exactly. Don't worry about them and focus on your training. I'm sure I could've doubled your weights and you'd have been fine."

"Okay," She took out her chains and Masrur's usual stoic expression remained the same, "I'd like to spar with you before we leave if that's okay."

Masrur glanced at the metal, "You're using those?"

"Yes."

Morgiana slowly brought the cuffs to her wrists, locking them after a fierce mental struggle. She won over the words of Jamil which refuse to leave her. She took her usual fighting stance and Masrur had one of his own. His hands were up as he anticipated Morgiana's attack. Just as she practiced with her invisible enemy, Morgiana willed the steel chains forward. They moved fast enough to strike Masrur on the cheek before he could react. Morgiana manipulated the chains with the upward motion of her left arm and they recoiled before locking themselves around Masrur's left arm. Her teacher tugged on the chains with the swift pull of his arm and Morgiana was drawn towards him. Her right foot left the ground but she dug deep into the concrete with her left, bracing herself to that spot.

Masrur's strength is greater than anyone Morgiana's ever faced. He's a formidable opponent, that's for sure.

Masrur wrapped the chains around his forearm twice and pulled Morgiana forward. She didn't have the strength to stay grounded. She was airborne while Masrur cleared the distance between them before Morgiana could act. He placed her into a submissive hold as her body was tossed to the gym floor.

No matter how hard she tries, Morgiana just can't beat him, "As effective a weapon as they are, your chains can also be used against you. Make sure you're mindful of that."

"Okay."

Masrur got up and pulled Morgiana to her feet. She took off the cuffs and wrapped the chains around them before stuffing them back into her bag.

* * *

><p>"Morgiana!" She heard her name being called.<p>

"Alibaba-kun."

He was sitting alone on the top step at the entrance of the main building.

"Where's Aladdin-kun?" She's usually the last one to get here on an afternoon.

"I don't know but he might take a while to get here. Last time I saw him, he looked exactly like the walking dead."

The doors to the entrance opened, claiming the attention of the two friends.

"Alibaba-kun, Mor!"

Aladdin-kun was desperately clinging onto one of his classmates by the waist while his feet dragged along the cold floor.

"Finally!" The boy with a golden snake coiled around his neck pulled Aladdin-kun off his body, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Alibaba. Just get him away from me."

With no one to support him, Aladdin-kun's body fell to the ground.

"He looks worse than I thought," Alibaba-kun gave Aladdin-kun a hand, "Hey, don't drag me down with you!"

Alibaba-kun let go. Aladdin-kun raised his head, a disheartened look on his teary-eyed face.

"He's your problem now," Their friend seemed to be relieved of his job of being a walking stick, "See you guys tomorrow."

Just as that boy made his exit outside of the school grounds, a light whimper escaped Aladdin-kun lips.

"Alibaba-kun…carry me." Aladdin-kun raised his arms out, attempting to grab onto Alibaba-kun's leg.

"I can tie a rope to you and drag you along." Alibaba-kun's suggestion made Aladdin-kun sadder than he already was.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Aladdin-kun cried out, "What have I ever done to you?"

"Wha- I can make an entire list of all the ridiculous things you've put me through over the past few weeks!" Alibaba-kun plucked Aladdin-kun off the floor, shaking the boy's limp body like a rag doll.

"Stop that, Alibaba-kun," Morgiana couldn't stay quiet any longer, "You're just hurting Aladdin-kun even more."

"But what about me!" Alibaba-kun let go of Aladdin-kun who fell back to the floor.

"What about you. Are you injured?" Morgiana couldn't see anything wrong with Alibaba-kun.

"No, but–"

"Mor!" Alibaba-kun was gripping onto Morgiana's right leg.

"He's just taking advantage of your sympathy Morgiana. All he ever does is deceive everyone just to get what he wants!"

"What are you taking about?" Morgiana pulled Aladdin-kun off the ground by the waist, "Are you alright, Aladdin-kun?"

"I'm okay." He answered sweetly.

"You see!" Alibaba-kun was going off again, "Behind that adorable smile is an evil mastermind who exploits other people for his own selfish gain!"

_'That can't be true. Aladdin-kun is too nice to do anything with bad intentions.'_

Morgiana didn't pay Alibaba-kun any attention. He was just spilling out nonsense.

"I can carry you, Aladdin-kun. We're going to the same place so I don't mind."

Aladdin-kun grinned, "Thank you, Mor."

"But…but…"

"Let's go home, Alibaba-kun. Is something wrong?" Aladdin-kun asked the fuming blonde.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Alibaba-kun walked away first and Morgiana followed with Aladdin-kun at her side.

Alibaba-kun kept grunting to himself all the way to the school gate.

"Are you comfortable?" Morgiana looked down to meet Aladdin-kun's smiling face.

"Yes."

Alibaba-kun's complaining suddenly changed to a gasp. He was already outside the gate, causing Morgiana to speed to his side.

"What's going on, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin-kun was just as concerned as Morgiana.

Alibaba-kun stared wide eyed, his mouth trying to form words.

Morgiana caught up to him, her eyes spotting a boy who stood a few feet away from them.

The cigarette at his lips almost fell out at the sight of the blonde, "Alibaba?"

"Kassim!?"


	8. Memory of a Memory

Memory of a Memory

**Alibaba**

_'I can't believe it.'_

Was Alibaba seeing things, or is a ghost of the past staring him right in the face for real?

Tan skin, gold eyes and neatly done lengthy dreadlocks with a few tied up in a ponytail as they ran down his back. This had to be him.

The surprised look on the guy's face morphed to an excited expression, "Alibaba!"

Alibaba was soon enveloped in a two second hug followed by a hand gesture that only the two of them knew.

"It really is you, Kassim!" Alibaba couldn't help the grin emerging on his face, "Never thought I'd ever see you again."

"Me too. To think I passed through a shortcut and happened to meet you." Kassim laughed, his voice deeper than Alibaba remembers.

Alibaba looked back at Aladdin and Morgiana right behind him. Their faces spelt out the word 'confusion'.

"Oh, Aladdin, Morgiana. This is my childhood friend, Kassim. Kassim, they're Aladdin and Morgiana."

Kassim took the cigarette out of his mouth, a sincere smile on his face "Nice to meet you guys."

A grey cloud of smoke wafted through the air.

"Nice to meet you!" "Hello." Aladdin and Morgiana gave their regards.

To make things a little less awkward than they already are, "How about you guys go on ahead?"

Alibaba didn't want to just ditch them but what are the chances of running into someone he considers a brother who he hasn't met in years?

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alibaba assured them.

"Okay. Take care Alibaba-kun, Kassim-kun!" Aladdin waved goodbye as he walked by while Morgiana passed on in silence.

When the two were alone, Kassim took another drag of smoke causing Alibaba to cough hysterically.

"Look at you," Kassim gazed at the school building in the distance, "Must be nice to afford going to some rich kid's school."

"Well…yeah, I guess." _'Not everyone here's rich though.' _

"No one would suspect you came from the slums like me, huh." Kassim violently pat Alibaba on the back, draping a loose arm across Alibaba's shoulders.

"Those were the days, right?" Alibaba said lightly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his back.

Kassim moved forward, pushing Alibaba along with him. At least they were going in Alibaba's direction.

"Glad you remember where you came from. So how's it been?" Kassim looked forward with a small smile, "Still living with those annoying half brothers of yours?"

"Yeah. We get along most of the time. Wait, how'd you know about that?" Kassim already left before Alibaba moved in with his brothers.

"I know people. They get their hands on the information I want."

"So what about you. Last I remember your dad pulled your family out of our neighbourhood and I haven't heard of you since."

Kassim bowed his head with a sigh, his golden eyes downcast, "Alibaba, sometimes I wish I could just kill that guy. He's ruining my life, you know?"

Alibaba vaguely remembers Kassim's abusive father. He kept quiet about it but that man's made a lot of physical and mental scars to the members of his family. On top of being a drug addict, he barely ever provided for his family since he just went out all night getting high and wasted like the world was going to end.

"What about the rest of your family, are they doing well?" Alibaba drifted away from the topic.

Kassim grinned, meeting Alibaba's stare, "Hmm. I see what you did there."

"What?" Alibaba just asked about Kassim's family.

"You smartly tried asking me how Mariam's doing. You still have that crush on her don't you."

"What, no!" _'Like I ever had a crush on your sister, you'd kill me!' _"I asked about everyone."

"I already told you about my dad and my mom died, remember?" Kassim said as if that was old news, "So the only person left is Mariam."

"Well, how is she?"

"She's such a pain sometimes. There's so much drama I have to put up with, especially since she's a girl. Little sisters are a hassle."

"I wouldn't know but I remember her being a little troublemaker." Kassim's younger sister always got in the way whenever the boys played games like capture the flag and hide and seek but she was like a sister to Alibaba too. That aside, Mariam's very kind to those around her. No matter what her father put her through, she would bare with it, smiling nonetheless.

"She'd always cling to you. I always thought you two were a perfect match." Kassim can't be serious.

"What are you talking about?" Alibaba couldn't believe that lie, "If anyone tried anything on your sister, you'd get all defensive."

The memory suddenly popped into Alibaba's head. Kassim would roughly shove any boy away from his little sister, even if they were just playing a simple innocent game together.

"You never tried, Alibaba." The tone in Kassim's voice hinted that he's been trying to get Alibaba to notice his sister ever since they were children.

"You'd kill me." Well, Alibaba does wonder what Mariam must look like after all these years.

Kassim laughed, "Why would I do that. You're the best person for the job. I can trust you at the very least."

"It'll never happen. I'm sure Mariam's forgotten about me anyway. It's been over ten years. How old is she again?"

"Ahh, minding the age of your woman I see." He didn't know if Kassim was joking or not.

"Kassim!" Alibaba shrugged his friend's arm off and Kassim couldn't stop laughing.

"So you like older women or younger?" Kassim raised an eyebrow, nudging Alibaba in his side.

"What's with that question?" Alibaba turned away from his friend, increasing his walking pace.

"Can't you take a joke, Alibaba. Seriously, the ways of this place made you so uptight. Lighten up a bit," He made a light gasp, "I know. Let's go drinking. That'll relax you. I know a good bar around here, cheap too."

"I don't really drink."

Kassim caught up to the blonde, "Of course you do. You'd pass out after what…three shots?"

Alibaba can't help it if he's a lightweight plus he was what, nine when Kassim dared him to try alcohol for the first time…wait, why did he agree to do that anyway!, "I'm not going. Well I can't. I have some homework to do today."

"Boring," Kassim dragged the word as it left his tongue with a roll of his gold eyes, "Come on, Alibaba. This is the first time I've see you in ten years and you can't find the time to hang out with me?" Kassim held out an open box of cigarettes to Alibaba, "Or are your new friends more important to you."

At the sight of Kassim's small frown, "No. It's not like that. Maybe we can hang out on the weekend. We can catch up then, how 'bout it? And I don't smoke either."

Kassim stuffed the white box back in his pocket, "Fine. I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>The sudden feeling of heat on his eyes caused Alibaba to wake up the next morning. He stifled a yawn as he stretched his arms out groggily.<p>

_'The sun's already…' _

Alibaba shot out of bed to check the time. It was already nine! How could he oversleep! He sprinted into the shower before he could waste any more time. First period's probably over by now. He'd have to make up a good excuse for being late.

Last night he was practicing his Magoi Manipulation for hours but came to a stop when he knew that it was just useless. The more he tried summoning Amon's weapon, the more frustrated he'd get. Alibaba's thoughts had wandered to Kassim as he plopped himself onto his soft bed.

**_Flashback_**

Alibaba didn't always live with his brothers. He reminisced on the times when it was just him and his sick mother living in their run down tiny house with barely anything to survive on but they were happy to be together.

Alibaba never knew who his father was but he didn't really care. Why should he wonder about some unfaithful man who'd leave Alibaba's mom with their child to raise on her own. Their neighbourhood wasn't the safest and Alibaba vowed to keep his mom safe no matter what happened to them.

When he was out one morning buying some flour his mom needed, Alibaba ran into a little boy who looked just about his age. The impact sent them both falling backwards. Flour frosted every surface around the two boys who matched gazes. They looked as pale as ghosts while laughing off the incident.

"I'm sorry. You look like you were in a hurry to get somewhere." Alibaba wiped flour off his face as he helped the boy off the street.

"No. I should be the one apologizing. If I didn't run into you like that you wouldn't have to buy another bag of flour. I can't pay you back though." He scratched the back of his head in apology.

"There's still some at the bottom of the bag. I'm sure my mother won't get too mad." Alibaba tied the top of the half empty bag with a crude knot.

"I'm Kassim. What's your name?"

"Alibaba."

Kassim volunteered to explain what happened to Alibaba's mom. She wasn't exactly mad but she didn't have any money to buy another bag. Alibaba's mom invited Kassim to their home multiple times after that and he soon brought his sister Mariam along with him. Kassim became Alibaba's first friend and they played games together everyday along with the other neighbourhood kids. The siblings soon became like family to Alibaba.

One day he was playing tag on the streets with Kassim and Mariam. Alibaba knew he could catch up to Mariam when it came to running so he chased her down the street. The two fell onto the ground as Alibaba tagged Mariam in the back. Her light giggles ceased abruptly, short plaits flew all around as she fell forward. Alibaba tripped as his foot made its way into a pothole on the dusty road, landing beside her.

Mariam coughed as the dust settled back onto the street, picking herself up slowly.

"Sorry!" Alibaba said to her, "I didn't mean to push you."

She smiled at Alibaba. Alibaba sat up on the dirt road. He let out a sharp winced while moving his right foot.

"You're hurt." Mariam bent down to inspect Alibaba's foot. Her small fingers gently glided over a spot that soon became faint red.

"I'm fine," Alibaba rubbed his aching foot, "But are you okay?"

"Yes. The fall wasn't so bad."

Alibaba took Mariam's hand in his and he twisted it around carefully so that he could see the red and dark purple bruise on the underside of her forearm. He spotted it when she fell and got distracted by it so he didn't see the whole in the ground.

"Oh this?" She pulled her arm back while forcing a nervous smile, "It's just a scratch I got. Don't worry about it."

"What's going on?" Kassim appeared behind Alibaba.

"Kassim," Alibaba turned to his friend before focusing on Mariam's arm again, "Have you seen this on your sister's arm?"

At the mention of Mariam's arm, Kassim tore Alibaba's hand away from Mariam's and tended to his sister.

"I'm fine." Mariam weakly tried reassuring her brother who looked at her worriedly.

Alibaba thinks he imagined the glare that Kassim shot him for a few seconds before pulling his sister along.

"Where are you going?" Alibaba tried to stand but fell back while holding onto his throbbing foot.

That day, Kassim took Mariam away and he didn't see them until a few days later.

"I'm going to meet Kassim, mom!" Alibaba shouted as he ran out the door. He didn't even wait to hear her reply.

Alibaba knew where their house was and he's invited them over more times than he could remember. He's sure they'll be happy to see him and let him in if he passes by.

_'I hope they treated Mariam's arm.'_ He thought just as he passed through a hole in the fence which was the shortcut the siblings took every day to visit Alibaba.

Alibaba's feet took him to a shack smaller than the one he lives in. He peered over the fence before hoping into their yard unannounced.

Just as his feet hit the moist ground beneath him, there was a loud crash. It came from inside the house. Alibaba ran up to the window of the house, his heart was racing from the sudden startling sound of glass breaking.

"I'll kill you!" Kassim's threatening voice made Alibaba's breathing stop, "I swear you'll never see it coming!"

"I already told you to shut up!"

Alibaba's eyes widened at the sight in the small room. Mariam was shivering as she cowered in a crouched ball at one of the corners of the room where tiny shards of glass covered the splintering wooden floor. Kassim stood between his sister and a tall large man who had to be his father. Kassim's right eye had a dark ring encircling it. He could barely keep it open as he dangerously glared at the man in front of him.

"I won't let you touch her again!" In Kassim's hand gleamed a larger piece of glass.

He held it up like a weapon. Before he could do anything else, his father slapped him so hard that Kassim flew across the room, his head colliding with the wall. Alibaba felt the house shake. Mariam began crying and all Alibaba could do was stare in wide-eyed horror.

"Stop crying!" Their father barked at his daughter.

Alibaba turned away, falling in the grass when he heard the sound of Mariam's scream when her father struck her who knows how. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the yard before he could be seen. He can't remember how long he'd been crying but when he got back home, his mom was just as horrified as he was as she wiped tears off his face.

Alibaba couldn't sleep that night. He'd wake up to Mariam's spine-chilling wails of terror, arousing his own mom from her sleep. She tried soothing his fears by rubbing his back telling him everything would be alright but that didn't help at all.

The next morning Alibaba invoked the courage to go to Kassim's home but to his surprise it was empty. There was no sign of life. Only garbage and broken glass littered the inside. Alibaba stepped away from the window left open and went back home to his sleeping mom.

Years past and he got no proper explanation as to what happened to Kassim and his family. There were whispers floating around with his neighbours saying that Kassim's father took his family out of the neighbourhood in the middle of the night. There were no goodbyes and no way to track them down which seemed fortunate for all the neighbours who hated Kassim's father. They were glad he was gone, but Alibaba lost two of his friends – family that he may never see again.

* * *

><p>Yet still, life moves on and so did Alibaba. At the age of thirteen, he decided to do odd jobs around his neighbourhood. His mom's illness was taking its toll on them financially. She tried to get him to stop – to act like a normal boy his age instead of working – but Alibaba wouldn't hear it. His jobs ranged from transporting goods, helping his neighbours around their house and selling goods in place of someone else to get a decent cut from the profit. One night after working on a project with their next door neighbours…<p>

"I'm back, mom." He entered their house, the door creaked loudly as Alibaba shut it behind him.

"Alibaba?"

"Yes?" Alibaba dropped his bag to the floor, sensing a hint of urgency in his mom's small voice as she called.

In their cramped little living room sat Alibaba's mom along with a tall stranger he's never seen before. The man was stricken with age. Long thin lines creased his cheeks and brow. He sported long white hair and a fully grown beard. His face was emotionless as his eyes held Alibaba's curious stare.

Alibaba turned to his mom who stood. She smiled brightly, gently taking his hand as she led him to the man seated on their brown worn out couch.

"Alibaba, this is a really late introduction but–"

"No." Alibaba didn't mean to sound rude cutting his mom off like that but he thinks he knows exactly what she was going to say…after all this time…why does he chose to show up now?

His mother squeezed Alibaba's hand, "Its okay."

"No, it's not!" Alibaba locked eyes with the man who took to his feet standing before the blonde, "What gives you the right to walk in here and–"

"I want you both to move in with me." He bowed.

"Eh?"Alibaba wasn't expecting that.

He was unmoving until his mother shook him happily, "Isn't this great, Alibaba. Your father and I had a very long conversation this afternoon. He arrived just as you left and we got the chance to catch up."

His mom pulled back without warning coughing violently. In seconds she was on her knees, one hand to her chest while the other covered her lips.

"Mom!" "Anise!"

Alibaba stood at a closer distance to his mom than his alleged father but he was beaten to the punch as the man held onto his mom with utmost care. His face contorted with worry, just as Alibaba's. With that his opinion of this man changed…but only a little bit.

"We'll take her to the hospital. My car's parked at the end of the street." Alibaba's mom was picked up bridal style. Her hands clutched tightly onto the white shirt of his father as she lay on his broad chest.

"We can't afford to take her to the–"

"Alibaba." Alibaba lost his voice as he was interrupted. Hearing this man call him by name sparked something inside Alibaba's conscience. All it took was one look in his father's eyes to know that Alibaba just had to follow the instructions given to him.

Alibaba opened the door, allowing his parents to walk out while he followed with haste.

The car was unlike any Alibaba's ever seen! It was deep blue and brand new – it appeared that way – with a few of the neighbourhood kids staring at it in pure astonishment. It's not everyday people like them saw expensive stuff like this.

"Get in the back with your mother. I'll have to teach you how to drive too."

With the press of a button, the car released a simple chime and Alibaba's father opened one of the back doors, easing his sick mother inside. Alibaba ran to the back door on the opposite side and sat on a soft, fuzzy seat. He placed his mom's head on his shoulder, smoothening out her soft black hair. His father jumped into the front seat, slamming the door. Alibaba heard the rattling of a bundle of keys before the engine roared to life. Seconds later they were speeding down the road and Alibaba lurched forward along with his mom before falling back into the seat.

"Are you alright?" He asked his mom who slowly opened her eyes.

She attempted to smile, her voice hoarse, "I'm…fine."

"Sorry about that. Put your seatbelt on, your mom's too."

Alibaba's eyes wandered around the vehicle, trying to figure out what the seatbelt was.

"Didn't you hear me?"

He spotted his father's glance in a mirror to the front of the car.

"Which one's that?"

"The strap. Don't you see the black strap right there attached to the seat?" Alibaba noticed the one which held his dad to his seat and a number of them in the back of the car.

"Umm…" Alibaba pulled on a strap which sat idle between him and his mom, "This one?"

"No." His dad looked back before turning his attention back to the road, "That's for the middle seat. Look over your mom's shoulder, all the way to the door. Pull on that strap."

"Okay," Alibaba pulled on the strap which was working against him for some reason. As hard as he pulled, it was only getting stuck. He yanked harder but the belt refused to come out, "It…won't come out."

His father let out a sigh, "Let it go then pull on it again. Make sure it's long enough and your mother's sitting properly."

The belt finally slipped out of the small slit where it emerged from and Alibaba crossed it over his mom's body. She was sound asleep, taking in small easy breaths. Alibaba took hold of an oddly shaped tool attached to the seatbelt with a cold piece of metal at its end.

"Good. Take that and push the metal into the thing on the seat."

"What thing on the seat?" Alibaba looked around.

"The thing." His father stressed.

"What thing!" Alibaba doesn't know why his father's getting angry. He's the one who can't explain properly.

"It has a red part to it, look around."

"The black and red–"

"Yes."

Alibaba tugged on the seatbelt a bit more, pushing the flat metal into the small slot where it should go.

"It's not staying." Alibaba tried again.

"That's the one for the center seatbelt. Use another one."

"Why is this so confusing!" '_Who made this anyway!'_

"You're the one making this more difficult. What's so complicated about putting a seatbelt on!"

"Everything!"

Just as Alibaba got the seatbelt locked in place, the car came to a stop.

"We're here."

"What was the point of all this!" Alibaba tried pulling the seatbelt out but it wouldn't release his mom.

"The hospital was closer than I thought." Alibaba saw the seatbelt snake its way off his father.

"How do I get mom out of this?"

A large hand pressed on the red part of the thing – as his father called it – and the seatbelt came out just as it did with his dad.

"Come on, we've got to get her inside."

After checking his mom in, Alibaba and his dad waited outside in the lobby of the hospital. There wasn't much movement of patients inside unlike the small clinic in their neighbourhood where Alibaba would have to wait with his mom for hours before they could get some service.

"I'm glad."

"Hmm?" Alibaba turned to his father who sat beside him, his foot tapping on the marble ivory tiles below.

"I'm glad I finally found you both." A small smile finally emerged on his father's features.

"Glad, huh." Alibaba was restless too but it didn't show.

"I've been searching for days on end. I got a lead only yesterday and that's how I knew you'd both be in that small town."

"Then why'd you leave in the first place?" Alibaba's voice was nearly inaudible.

The man sighed beside him, "We all make mistakes, Alibaba. Though, loving you mother wasn't one of them. I had some things to take care of before I could truly stay at your mother's side. There wasn't a day that passed by and I didn't think about both of you. Life is full of unforeseen circumstances. You'll come to learn that soon, son."

_'Son.'_

"I haven't accepted you as my father." _'Not yet anyways.'_

"That's understandable. I hope you do eventually."

After that day, Alibaba and his mom moved in with Rashid Saluja…and his two sons! At the sight of Ahbmad and Sahbmad, Alibaba lost all faith in the man called his father. No matter what explanation he tried to give, Alibaba wouldn't hear it. Overtime, he came to accept that that's just the way things ended up. His father and mom were so happy to be reunited that Alibaba couldn't really hate him for anything. Once his mom was happy then that's all that mattered.

**_End of Flashback_**

Alibaba tripped on his way down the stairs, ungracefully trying to recover his footing as he grasped the hand railing to his left.

_'That could have been a nasty fall.'_

Just as he set one foot in the kitchen, his eyes found one of the large photographs hanging in their living room. He couldn't help but smile at his parent's own smiling faces as they embraced each other lovingly.

_'What am I doing!'_ He raced through the kitchen before leaving the house.


	9. Where Is My Blonde Onii-chan?

First off, I'd like to wish everyone Happy Holidays!

Thank you for taking time out of your busy reading schedule to read this work in progress and thanks to all those who followed and favourite this story! Reviews are always welcome, constructive criticism helps me make improvements where I need to. I know there are probably a million errors but i'll try fixing those as I move along :)

I do not own Magi and enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Where Is My Blonde Onii-chan?<p>

**Aladdin**

"Where is he?" Aladdin clung to the steel bars of Alibaba-kun's front gate.

It's already approaching eight and Alibaba-kun's taking forever to come out.

"Just be patient." Mor leaned on the peach painted wall just beside Aladdin, staring at her bare feet.

"But we'll be late." Aladdin's grip loosened on the cold metal preventing him from marching up to Alibaba-kun's front door.

That's it! Aladdin's jumping over the fence. Just to make sure no one was looking, he scanned the empty street on his right. A silver car slowly approached them on the left, a car Aladdin knows all too well.

"He's coming!" Kouha-kun! Luckily, the car was still a reasonable distance away for Aladdin to escape.

Aladdin's shout must have surprised Morgiana by the way she pushed herself off the wall with large startled eyes.

"Who?"

"Hide me." He held tightly onto the fabric of Mor's white dress.

Aladdin noted how Morgiana's eyes scaled the wall just behind her. In seconds, he was tossed into the air. His body made it over the wall and a small scream left his lips as he fell without a hint of grace into a large bush.

"Are you okay, Aladdin-kun?"

He shook leaves off his head while crawling out of the shrub.

"Yeah. Don't tell him where I am." Aladdin flattened himself against the wall.

On the opposite side, he heard the screeching of tires coming to a stop.

"Morgiana." Kouha-kun sounded happy to see her.

"Good morning, Kouha-kun."

Aladdin listened to their conversation with half hearted interest as he slowly crept away from the wall, trying his best not to be seen as he walked towards Alibaba-kun's house.

"You're all alone today?" Kouha-kun sounded bored, "Where's Aladdin?"

"Not sure." She lied flawlessly.

"Hmm…I guess you'll do. I can give you a ride to school if you want."

Mor gently turned down Kouha-kun's offer, "No, thanks. I'm waiting for a friend."

Aladdin had to stand on the tips of his small toes to peer into Alibaba-kun's house from one of the windows near the front door.

Kouha-kun released a loud sigh, "Well I can't force you to come with me since you're a girl, unlike Aladdin. If you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"I will."

The sound of Kouha-kun's car speeding off echoed until the neighbourhood became deadly silent.

"He's gone…Aladdin-kun?"

He walked away from the window meeting Mor's ruby eyes. She entered through the front gate.

"I don't think anyone's home." Aladdin approached the front door with a loud knock.

"His scent along with the rest of his family's is all over the place so I can't tell if he's still inside."

"Y-you can do that!" Aladdin started at Morgiana in amazement_. 'Mor is so amazing!'_

"Yeah," Morgiana shyly looked away, "Let's just go. Maybe he left here earlier. Besides we're trespassing."

"Okay."

Aladdin followed Mor out of the yard and they both walked side by side to school. He doesn't want to worry but Aladdin can't help but think that something's wrong. It's not like Alibaba-kun to simply leave without them.

"I'm sure he's fine."

Aladdin turned to Mor who tried reassuring him. His face must have given her the hint that Aladdin's thoughts were hooked on Alibaba-kun.

"Yeah," He smiled a bit more, "So Mor, if I ever get lost you'd be able to find me?"

A change of subject was a great distraction.

"Yes but if you're too far away I might not be able to."

Aladdin took Morgiana by the arm. Just as he took a step, a sharp pain shot up his leg.

"Aladdin-kun!"

If he wasn't holding onto Mor, Aladdin would've fallen to the ground.

"I'm fine." Aladdin brushed it off. He was still recuperating from all that running yesterday.

Morgiana didn't believe him by that look she's wearing. Aladdin was picked up by both her hands.

"I'll carry you if you can't walk."

He didn't even have to beg this time, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Run like your life depends on it!"<p>

_'Keep going. Don't stop.' _

The final leg of Ms. Myer's obstacle course for the morning was a survival run through a jungle she created using Magic. Aladdin's stumbled over exposed tree roots, been chased by wild animals, had to swim through leech infested water and took slaps to the face by swaying vines and low prickly branches. Every step was excruciatingly painful but he kept on moving. The majority of his classmates have given up. Most of them gave in as Ms. Myers gave them a verbal beating while lowering their self esteem in the process. Aladdin's felt the wrath of his haughty instructor's sharp tongue and he's now use to being called a midget by mostly everyone. Come on he's only twelve, he has a long way to go before he can start growing.

"Pick up the pace, midget!" Now he's Ms. Myer's new target.

Aladdin can say that it's much easier for him to run now than when he first started running laps around the field. He's able to keep up with Ms. Myers who was running right beside him.

"Yes, that's it. Keep going!"

* * *

><p>"So how does everyone feel now?"<p>

No one in the class chose to respond but Aladdin.

"I feel great!" His throat was dry but he managed to voice out his thoughts.

Surprisingly he could go for another lap or two after that.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Ms. Myers looked pleased with him, "We're done until Friday. Get a good nights rest these next few days and come here ready to exercise. Dismissed."

Aladdin went back to his homeroom after changing clothes. He dug through his bag pack, realizing that he has no water. He fished around in his pockets to find money to buy a bottle. Nothing.

'Alibaba-kun!' He thought, 'Wait…I haven't seen him today. Sphintus!'

Aladdin looked around for his friend, "Maybe…he's…still…in class."

It was difficult to talk and his breaths were getting heavier. Aladdin left his class in search of water, stumbling left and right as he walked.

_'There has to be a fountain somewhere.'_

Aladdin uncontrollably swayed to the left and walked into a door which opened easily to his surprise. It was the cafeteria. Water was a need, but he had to sit down. He suddenly felt drained as sleep attempted to conquer his consciousness. He walked forward with his eyes half closed. The harsh impact of his waist hitting the edge of a table sent Aladdin onto on of the empty seats. The seat was cold and hard, yet comfortable. It even came with a pillow. He nuzzled the pillow with his face. It's even softer than his pillow at home.

"What do you think you're doing!"

Aladdin questions why Ugo-kun wants him to go to this school of pain and suffering. He's been slapped, hit and thrown into walls yet this is supposed to be a place where Aladdin can feel safe while learning. He rubbed this throbbing cheek. He can already imagine what angry shade of red it must be.

"Calm down, Leila."

"Calm down!" Aladdin could hear shouting from above him, "It's because you're so soft that things like this happen to you!"

"Aladdin-kun, are you alright?"

"Mor?" Aladdin knew that sweet voice anywhere.

He opened his eyes slowly, meeting a pair of worried red eyes. Morgiana took a seat beside him, poking his recently slapped cheek.

"Ow!" He winced, moving away from Mor.

"Sorry!" She apologized, withdrawing her hand.

"That's f…fine." He lost his voice for a few seconds since the dryness was slowly intensifying.

"Here." Morgiana held out a bottle to him and Aladdin couldn't refuse.

_'Finally!' _All discomfort in his throat evaporated as he emptied Morgiana's water bottle.

"Thank you so much, Mor!" Aladdin enveloped his friend in his small arms.

"You're welcome."

Aladdin felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around to face a pretty girl with the brightest smile on her face.

"You must be Aladdin-kun. Morgiana-chan talks about you all the time."

"Hello." Now he knows where that soft pillow came from.

"Don't talk to this perv as if nothing happened!" A blonde girl stood at the opposite side of the table, glaring at Aladdin.

"Who?" He looked around for anyone else at the table this girl could be talking about.

"You!" She balled her fist in his face, her nasty glare intensified.

"You're the one who slapped me!" His face still hurts.

"You're lucky it was only a slap. Next time I'll–"

"Leila, that's enough. I said its okay. I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing." The cute brunette behind him calmed her friend down.

"I'm sorry if I did something bad to you." Aladdin apologized sincerely.

"Aww!" She took him into a hug, "Isn't he cute!"

"Sahsa!"

Aladdin couldn't help but get comfortable in that soft embrace.

"Morgiana, control that thing!" The unfriendly lady yelled.

"Well, if Sahsa is okay with it then there's no reason to separate them, right?" _'Thank you for always being on my side, Mor!' _

"How can you be friends with him?" The girl called Leila took her seat. Her cold blue eyes never left Aladdin.

"You just have to accept both the good and bad traits of people. I mean, Aladdin-kun is the one who accepts me for who I am. He's very sweet once you get to know him."

* * *

><p>Aladdin's final class for today was with Miss Yamr. She's as beautiful as ever, standing at the front of the blackboard while explaining the class's next group assignment. Since there aren't many magicians in Class A this year, the groups were small and based on the main type of magic you're able to use. Aladdin uses Heat Magic so he's in group one. There are two other people in his group but he wished he could have worked with Sphintus who's in group eight. Each group has to come up with a formula for a specific Magic incantation that Miss Yamr wants them to perform for the class.<p>

"Your assignment's due on Monday and each person in the group must participate," The small bell above Miss Yamr's head signaled the end of the school day, "Class is dismissed."

Miss Yamr took a seat at her desk, breathing out a small sigh. Aladdin's classmates noisily filed out of the room.

"My group members suck." Sphintus complained, passing a hand through his messy silver hair.

"It's just for one assignment."

Aladdin slung his bag pack over his shoulder, following Sphintus out the door.

"Hey, Sphintus. Did you see Alibaba-kun anywhere today?" It was worth asking.

"No. He's always with you so–"

"Sphintus."

They both spun around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sharrkan-san supported a pile of papers with his right arm, "You're with me this afternoon."

"Right," Sphintus sighed while scratching the back of his head, "I'll see you later, Aladdin."

Sphintus trailed after Sharrkan-san as if he didn't wish to follow.

"Okay."

Aladdin was already close to the main building's entrance. He pressed his hands to the door and a massive gust of wind blew him away from the entrance. He almost lost his turban to the swift airflow that passed through the hall.

'Where'd that come from?!'

A few feet behind him stood a tall boy. He shot a nasty glare at Aladdin while desperately trying to stay standing. He limped over threateningly, a hand to the sheathed sword at his belt.

"I demand a rematch!" He lurched forward uncontrollably, coughing up deep crimson blood that smeared the once clean tiled floor.

Aladdin's face was horror struck. He quickly backed away from the scene.

"This is the third time I agreed to a match with you. I've won every time so why don't you just give up?"

"Miss Hakuei." Aladdin's body contacted her as he was walking away.

"Hi," She smiled down at him before that sweet expression dissolved into a frown at the boy nearly choking on his own blood, "Now as for you Ryosai, can't you just stop harassing me already?"

"No. I will defeat you!"

"What's going on?"Aladdin just noticed Miss Hakuei's weapon transforming back into a fan.

"Well Ryosai and I have a class together and–"

"And you cheated me out of my victory!" He wiped his mouth clean with the sleeve of his purple robe, "Your kind with your freaky weird powers should just stay away from normal people like the rest of us."

His tone was just as harsh as his angry stare.

"How about you try staying away from me?" Miss Hakuei smoothed out strands of hair which fell to the front of her face, "If you want me with my 'freaky weird powers' to stay away then why don't you just accept that I beat you and move on?"

"You must obviously think you're better than me – better than all of us just because you belong to some high and mighty family."

"I have no reason to think that way. You can't just assume I'm some way just because I belong to a certain family. Sure I'm always around stubborn and…unreasonable people but–"

"Exactly my point!" Ryosai raised his voice, "Of course you're just like them."

"Now you're just being a stereotype."

The boy grit his teeth, "I…I challenge you to a duel!"

Miss Hakuei was taken aback for a split second, "Why?"

"I have a witness!" He pointed to Aladdin, "You can't refuse me any longer."

"I can and I do. It's pointless for you to face me again." Miss Hakuei tried reasoning with Ryosai who wouldn't give up.

"Unless there's a handicap. You can't use your freak powers to fight me but any other weapon of choice is fine. How's that?"

"I still say no."

"Ha. You're scared you'll lose, aren't you. I knew all you people from Class B were cheap and all talk. If you can't use those…whatever weapons you have, you can't do anything."

_'He's just provoking Miss Hakuei, but she's doesn't look like the type that'll fall for something so–' _

"If I agree to your terms, will you finally leave me alone?" Aladdin can't believe she's thinking of agreeing to a duel!

"Yes. How's this. If you win, I leave you alone and if not then I regain my status in class as the best in swordplay."

"That's pretty pointless you know. This doesn't have to be settled with something as extravagant as a duel."

"Okay. If you don't like that then…loser leaves the school like in that last duel."

"You can't agree to that, Miss Hakuei!" Aladdin finally spoke.

Miss Hakuei hesitated before giving her answer, "Alright. I accept."

"Yes!" Ryosai rejoiced, "One week from today. I'm going to inform Sinbad-san. You'd better start packing."

Ryosai laughed, merrily retreating out of the hallway. When he was gone, Miss Hakuei let out an exasperated sigh.

"Miss Hakuei." Aladdin frowned slightly.

"What's with that face?" She tugged on his cheek, it still stung a bit from earlier this afternoon, "I'll be fine. He won't last five seconds against me in a duel."

"But, you can't use your–"

"Aladdin. Alibaba is your close friend, right?"

Miss Hakuei let go of his cheek, "Of course."

"You believe in his abilities as a swordsman, don't you?"

"Yeah." There's barely anyone who can match Alibaba-kun's skills.

"Well he's in Class B just like I am. All of us in my class don't just depend on some power that's not originally our own. We all work hard everyday to improve ourselves and what everyone sees as our strength is just proof of that. So don't look so worried and just believe in my skills, okay?"

Her palm landed on top of Aladdin's head.

"Still…"His voice trailed off.

The entrance door opened. Morgiana's head poked out.

"Oh yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting, Mor." Aladdin nearly forgot about his friend waiting for him outside, "See you later then, Miss Hakuei."

**Morgiana**

"We're going to Alibaba-kun's house right?" Aladdin-kun looped his arm around Morgiana's.

"It can't hurt to check if he's home."

Morgiana's had a long day. Her training sessions are exhausting but she can't complain. It's what she signed up for. Coupled with the thought of Alibaba-kun's safety on her mind, Morgiana was drained.

As they walked to their friend's house, Aladdin-kun told Morgiana all about his day. He's way more energetic than earlier at lunch so that's a good sign. Walking and talking made the trip to Alibaba-kun's house a little faster. They stopped outside his gate.

"Okay. Toss me up like you did this morning." Aladdin-kun suggested just as Morgiana pushed open the front gate.

"Or we could just walk inside." _'What would be the point of tossing him over when we could just enter through the gate?'_

"You're no fun, Mor." Aladdin-kun sulked, walking past Morgiana who didn't understand why he didn't think she was fun.

"I'm not?" It's not her intention to be fun but…

"The way you tossed me over the wall this morning was so much fun!" Aladdin raised his hands in the air with pure excitement, flailing them around as if he was soaring through the sky, "I felt like I was flying, but it only lasted for a few seconds."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" She remembers the loud thud accompanied by leaves shaking when Aladdin-kun landed on the other side of the wall. She couldn't even tell if he was okay at the time since she had to act natural around Kouha-kun.

"No. This bush was just in the right place." Aladdin-kun pointed to the large bush closest to the wall before heading up to the house.

Aladdin-kun didn't wait for Morgiana to catch up but knocked fervently on the front door.

"Hello!" His miniature fist pounded on the door, "Alibaba-kun!"

Morgiana tapped her friend on the shoulder, causing him to stop. She drew him back from the front door by the shoulder.

"Let me try something." Morgiana took two strides forward.

She cleared her throat. With a deep breath, Morgiana unleashed an inaudible sound wave. After decoding the feedback, she knew that there's no one inside.

Morgiana met Aladdin's amazed eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"No one's home." Morgiana's voice was coated with disappointment.

"What was that?!" Aladdin-kun didn't hide his shock…well he never does in the first place.

She shrugged, "I can't really describe it. It's just something I can do to tell if there's something in front of me."

"How many times must I tell you you're awesome before you stop doing awesome things like that!"

"It's not anything special, really." Her voice diminished.

"We have to tell Alibaba-kun about it…when we find him." Aladdin-kun's smile slowly faded at the mention of his best friend.

"I'm sure he's fine." Morgiana tried to get Aladdin-kun to smile again but her words were meant to reassure her own self that Alibaba-kun was alright.

"See you tomorrow, Mor!"

Aladdin retreated to his apartment after they had dinner with Ugo that evening. Morgiana did the same. She locked her door, leaning on it slightly before drawing all the window curtains in the apartment. Darkness approached earlier every night, evidence that the seasons were changing. September's almost at its end, just like the rest of this year. In a few weeks, Morgiana's gone from working as a servant for a rude narcissist to a merchant with her two friendliest classmates at Sahsa's father's shop. Well, she starts tomorrow anyway.

She wished to tell Aladdin-kun and Alibaba-kun when they were all together, but it's not much to brag about now that she thinks about it. Besides, they haven't been together at an appropriate time for her to tell them. Morgiana yawned while strolling back to her bedroom. She turned on the fluorescent light near her door and crashed onto the soft, neatly made bed.

She rolled onto her side, curling into a ball while facing away from the open door with her eyes closed.

_'Alibaba-kun.'_

* * *

><p>"This time, we're breaking down that door if we have to, Mor!" Aladdin marched down the street while Morgiana trailed after him with less than half of his upbeat enthusiasm.<p>

"Don't you think you're a little too excited, Aladdin?"

Morgiana will never forget the rude awakening she got that morning. She woke up to the pounding of his small fist on her door. Morgiana was in a daze, half asleep while she slowly unlocked the door to an energized Aladdin-kun.

"Mor, you're not ready yet?" He jumped up and down in haste, "We have to hurry to catch Alibaba-kun before he leaves his house!"

"Aladdin-kun, we don't know…" She yawned, "If he's even there."

"All the more reason to check when it's still dawn. Hurry up, we've got to go!"

"Just…give me…five minutes." She attempted to close the door but Aladdin-kun forced his way inside.

"Five minutes is too long!" He kept on fussing which was getting on Morgiana's nerves, "It won't take that long to get changed."

"I just need some time to get ready. Just…sit down, Aladdin-kun."

Morgiana strolled to the kitchen to get herself some water. Aladdin-kun trailed behind her.

"Mor, you can drink while we walk." He cried.

"Aladdin!"

Morgiana's right palm covered her mouth. She didn't mean to yell at him but he had to be quiet. She sighed heavily.

"Sorry about that. Just give me a few minutes then we'll leave."

"Okay." His loud tone changed to a tiny one, thank goodness.

That got him to simmer down which pleased Morgiana. In ten minutes she was ready to leave. Aladdin-kun was slouching on her couch in his own little world.

"Aladdin-kun?"

He was tracing circles on her couch cushion with a finger. He hugged his knees to himself with a disheartened look on his face.

"Umm…I'm sorry if that was too harsh earlier."

As she apologized, Aladdin-kun stubbornly turned away. Morgiana's never dealt with this before. Should she approach him or…?

"I…I was yelled at my Mor!" He's about to cry.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm ready so we can go check on Alibaba-kun."

"Okay," He dragged himself off the couch, sluggishly moving out the door, "At least…"

"What?" She made sure everywhere was locked before following her blue haired friend.

"You called me Aladdin for the first time."

She didn't even realize that.

"It means we're getting closer." He smiled, taking her arm like he usually would.

If that meant he'd be happy then Morgiana had no choice but to refer to Aladdin-kun as simply Aladdin. She never wants to cause trouble or bring sadness to the two special people she holds most dear.

'I wonder if I should do the same with Alibaba-kun.' She thought as they walked on, 'Alibaba-ku…Alibaba-ku…it's not that hard to say!'

Aladdin gasped, "I just noticed!"

"Hmm?" Morgiana looked at her friend.

"You're wearing your cuffs."

"Oh."

The steel at Morgiana's wrists gleamed in the glowing sunlight. The chains were wrapped around the cuffs at each wrist. After her duel with Masrur, Morgiana thought she should wear them all the time. If they're her prize possession, she shouldn't be ashamed to let them be seen.

"It took some time readjusting to wearing them." She admitted.

"This just proves that you've changed, Mor."

"Changed." She said to herself.

"You're now free to do whatever you want with them, right?" Aladdin smiled, "Slaves can go anywhere once their binds are broken."

Aladdin's enlightening words weighed on Morgiana's mind.

"Mor, look."

Aladdin's urgent tone pulled Morgiana away from her thoughts. He was pointing to the other side of the street where a young girl was crying. She was alone, clutching a light blue handkerchief to her face.

"Come on." Aladdin crossed the street without checking to see if a vehicle was coming. Luckily, the road was clear and Morgiana followed after him.

"Hi!" Aladdin startled the little girl with his cherry greeting, causing her to back away from him. She ran behind Morgiana, lightly sniffling as her hands gripped tightly onto the bottom of the red head's white dress.

"What did I do?"Aladdin took a step closer and the little girl hugged Morgiana more fiercely.

"Don't take it personally, Aladdin. You just scared her." Morgiana can understand why she'd be afraid of Aladdin.

"But I was only smiling and saying hi." Morgiana's had the same experience with his and Alibaba-kun's overactive grinning. They come off as creepy more than caring until you get use to it.

Morgiana looked down at the little girl who stopped crying. The red head stooped to meet the brunette's level, taking the blue rag from her small hand.

"May I?" Morgiana tugged the cloth away, using it to dab the little girl's teary face.

Seeing this girl at such a young age all alone and crying jogged Morgiana's memory back. She was reminded of the past – a time when Morgiana could barely do anything for her own self. All the tears she's shed while being alone…

Her hand found soft tussles of chocolate brown, fingers combed through the short waves of hair on the little girl's head. That was one thing she found comforting whenever she was crying. The feeling of that gently gesture from_ that person_ so long ago…Morgiana might start tearing up if she doesn't push that memory away.

"Are you lost?" Morgiana's velvet laced voice spoke sweetly to the young brunette who nodded slowly.

The girl spoke through tiny hiccups, "I was…with my mama but…I stopped to tie my shoelace and…then she was gone."

Morgiana handed her the blue rag, noticing how the brunette took comfort in the small fragment of cloth. The girl's shoelace was indeed untied, snaking across her small feet. Morgiana tugged on the twin laces stuck to the left shoe but that's all she could do. She turned to Aladdin.

"Can you tie these?"

Aladdin shook his head, "Sorry, I only wear sandals."

Morgiana came to the realization after staring at the brown pair on his little feet.

Plan B. Morgiana stuffed the laces into the girl's sneakers in such a way that they shouldn't escape as she walked.

"There. Now, do you know where your mom went...umm…"

"Nadja," The girl kicked down, making sure her shoes stayed on her feet, "My mama went that way."

She pointed in the direction that Morgiana and Aladdin came from.

"Okay, let's find her." Morgiana stood on her feet, taking Nadja's tiny hand in hers.

Nadja nodded, following Morgiana's lead. They all travelled down the street looking for any signs of a mother looking for her child.

* * *

><p>"Nadja. Oh my sweet baby!"<p>

The small brunette was enveloped in the hands of her mother who came running down the street ten minutes later.

"Mama!"

The two met cheek to cheek, grinning as they were joyfully reunited.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Nadja's relieved mother shook both their hands, "How can I show my gratitude!"

"You don't need to. We're just glad she found you." Morgiana said on their behalf.

Any child would want to be reunited like that with their parent if they went missing. Seeing them smiling so broadly brought a bitter-sweet taste to Morgiana's mouth but she didn't make it show.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" Nadja left her mother's arms.

She tiptoed to give Morgiana a hug.

"You're welcome."

Nadja backed away touching the top of her own head, "You're just like that friendly Onii-chan from before." She hugged the rag to her face with one hand, touching her head with the other.

"She's always telling me about some teenager who helped her when she fell on the street. I'm always telling her to stop running so fast," Nadja's mom picked her up, "Maybe you know him but Nadja didn't get his name."

"My blonde Onii-chan!"

_'Blonde…Onii-chan?'_ Morgiana thought, _'It couldn't be…'_

"Okay, okay. We're already late for our appointment so let's go. Thanks again you two." The happy twosome left Aladdin and Morgiana.

"I wonder…" Aladdin's probably thinking along the same lines as Morgiana.

With that minor detour, Morgiana and Aladdin arrived at Alibaba-kun's house at around the same time they normally would on a morning. That also means that Kouha-kun will be passing by shortly. Aladdin got the privilege of being tossed in the air again, even if Morgiana was against it. They both hid this time so no car stopped near the front of Alibaba-kun's home.

"I get the feeling that no one's home again." Morgiana can feel it.

"You mean, Alibaba-kun didn't come back home!" Aladdin met Morgiana's eyes with his fearful gaze.

"Don't panic. It's not like Alibaba-kun is…missing." Morgiana wasn't even sure about this anymore.

Aladdin rushed to the front door, "Alibaba-kun!"

Silence.

"Mor…he…" Aladdin didn't face her but by the way his voice cracked, he must be on the verge of crying.

"Aladdin." She said under her breath.

_'Alibaba-kun, just where in the world are you?'_

* * *

><p>"Morgiana. Morgiana. Morgiana!?"<p>

"Hmm?" She looked up after hearing her name being forcefully spoken, "Yes?"

"You space out a lot, don't you." Sharrkan was taking the role.

Morgiana placed her head back on her desk while Sharrkan ticked her off as present. She could feel the worried stares from the two pairs of eyes seated beside her.

"Morgiana." "Morgiana-chan."

She shouldn't be making other people worry. Morgiana raised her head.

"Is something wrong?" She met their eyes.

"That's what we should be asking. What's up with you?" Leila spoke for them both.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to give them an explanation either.

"Well we hope you get that energy back this afternoon," Sahsa's smile lit up, "Don't forget, we're going to my dad's store, remember?"

_'Right. My job.' _How could Morgiana forget?

Her primary thoughts should be on her main goal, not dwindling on something else like Alibaba-kun. Something so…so…

Morgiana let out a sigh, her sights trailing to her desk for the rest of homeroom.

The bell went, signaling the start of first period. Morgiana gathered her stuff, walking out with Leila and Sahsa.

"Morgiana-chan, those are beautiful!"

"Let me see!"

Sahsa and Leila each took a hand, eyes captivated by the cuffs at Morgiana's wrists.

"They're not much." She tried diverting the obvious attention they were both gravitating towards her.

They all stepped out into the hall. What was two friends adoring her chains turned to a crowd of Morgiana's classmates.

"Amazing!" "Where'd you get these, Morgiana?" "I have to get them!"

The attention was slowly overwhelming Morgiana.

"Hey!" A shrill voice drew all eyes away.

A few feet away from the group surrounding Morgiana was another group of students. One tall beauty in particular, standing at the center of the crowd didn't look very impressed by the sight before her. Morgiana's classmates – minus Sahsa and Leila – slowly dissipated from around her. A pair of fierce lilac eyes stared coldly at Morgiana while her two friends flinched from the intimidating gaze. The girl took two strides forward, black heels stomping on the floor with authority. She wore a tight fitting snow white fur coat, shamelessly revealing her cleavage while the long manicured fingers of her left hand curved around her hips. Draped across her right arm was the arm of a boy who looked familiar since he's in Morgiana's homeroom.

Raven hair fluttered down his back. A few tresses of black were braided at the right side of his head, locked together with more of his hair in a simple pony tail. He was shorter than the girl at his side but his presence was just as menacing. Striking gold eyes sporting odd concentric circles within them looked back at Morgiana in disgust.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," The dark haired girl turned to the boy at her side, whispering in his ear, "What's her name?"

"Morgiana." His spiteful tone made Morgiana question if she's ever done anything to him.

"Right," The tall beauty commanded attention in the hall as her eyes met Morgiana once more, "Conceited aren't we, Morgiana. I mean you're just blocking the hallway with all the unnecessary attention you're desperately trying to drawing towards yourself while the rest of us have classes to go to."

"I wasn't really trying to get attention," '_Far from that actually.'_ "Why are you telling me this anyway?" Morgiana did a rough headcount of the number of students standing in the group behind the girl, "You have more followers than I do so in essence you're the one crowding the hallway."

The raven haired teen gritted his teeth, "How dare you speak to Umm Madaura-sama that way!"

The girl let go of his hand, gently caressing one of his cheeks and playing with the lengthy earring hanging from his left ear. Her voice was smooth as pure silk, "That's enough, Olba."

Olba seemed to calm down by the look of that loving expression on his face as he gazed into Umm Madaura's seductive stare. Her eyes retraced their steps, peering into Morgiana's ruby orbs. Umm Madaura's sights trailed down to the cuffs at Morgiana's wrists. A smirk played at the tips of her crimson stained glossy lips coupled with a light giggle and scrutinizing glare.

"That crappy excuse for jewelry is what these lowlifes have been gawking at. Seriously?" Her giggling turned into full on laughter, "What dump did you scavenge through to find that piece of junk."

Morgiana slightly bit her bottom lip, fighting back the tempting urge to use her chains on the snickering girl.

"What, were you trying your best to show everyone just how poor you are?"

Morgiana didn't mind jokes when it came to being poor but Leila didn't take those words too kindly.

"Shut up!" A short dagger came close to slitting the laughing girl's throat.

Leila was overwhelmed by Olba's strength. He pushed her back with the short sword he wielded for a right hand. Leila skidded backwards to Morgiana's side. The red head pulled her friend by the shoulder as she attempted to move forward for another swift attack.

"Stop, Leila."

Leila turned back, begrudgingly sheathing her knife back in place.

Morgiana shifted her gaze back to Umm Madaura, her arms outstretched in front of her.

"You can say all you want but I'll never think of these as junk." She made her hands drift back to her sides before turning around, _'My next class is upstairs right?'_

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" The girl fussed behind Morgiana, "Who do you think you are, coming into my halls with that damn attitude little girl. I hate girls like you who can't own up to their actions. You were obviously trying to impress all those guys surrounding you but you're walking away as if I don't know what I'm talking about."

_'But you don't know what you're talking about.' _Morgiana glanced over her shoulder, "Other than those three girls standing behind you, your entire group is made of boys. I'd rather those boys not surround me like they do to you but by comparison I'm not exactly the one trying to get their attention." Morgiana wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit with such a deep plunging neckline. She faced forward, walking away while ignoring the angry shouts from the loudmouthed dark haired female.

_'Why must this always happen to me?'_ The onlookers lining the hall gave way to Morgiana as she walked off. Their hushed whispering gave Morgiana the feeling that she just said something terrible. She was just stating the truth.

"Morgiana!" In no time at all, Leila and Sahsa were at her side.

"What was that!" Leila shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" Morgiana took the stairs to her right and her two friends followed after her.

"You do realize that you just humiliated a pissed off senior just now." Sahsa looked on worriedly.

"It wasn't my intention to make her angry." Should Morgiana apologize if she meets Umm Madaura again?

Leila laughed as opposed to Sahsa's serious look, "This is why I love this girl. Morgiana tells it how it is and I agree with her. What was up with that outfit?" Leila held onto Morgiana's shoulders, "Yeah we don't have a dress code but she should at least have the decency to cover that chest of hers."

"Don't you have class in the gym, Leila?" Sahsa pulled Morgiana out of Leila's grasp.

"Yeah, but…fine. Don't you go telling Morgiana to apologize or anything."

"Don't you think she should?"

"Of course not!"

Morgiana's thoughts trailed off to her other pair of friends. What would they do in a situation like hers?

* * *

><p>"Now I want all of you to form pairs while I distribute your worksheet. Put both names on the paper and hand it up when you're done. You can leave when you're finished."<p>

Morgiana closed her Biology notebook, stealing a glace at Sahsa who she hoped to pair up with. Sadly, Sahsa was already being pulled into a pairing by a girl from their homeroom. She mouthed a "Sorry" to the red head who looked around for anyone else who was available.

"Yay, I finally caught you Morgiana," Morgiana heard frantic giggling coming from a girl behind her. She spun around in her seat to find the dark pink eyes of the short blonde girl standing behind her, "Looks like it's my lucky day."

"Pisti-san." Morgiana's seen the grinning blonde around but not in such a great mood and this up close.

Said girl stole the seat beside Morgiana with a bright smile, "Just call me Pisti. I know I'm kind of old but not that old."

Morgiana was handed a bundle of sheets and took one before passing them onto another pair.

"Ever since that stunt against Masrur in the auditorium I've wanted to talk to you. I've never seen him with that expression on his face, it was hilarious!"

Morgiana can't remember a time during that fight when Masrur's face changed, "What kind of expression?"

"It was subtle and I've known him for years so I doubt you'll be able to understand it. So what's on the worksheet?" Pisti brought her chair closer to Morgiana's.

"It's fill in the blanks. There are…twenty of them and thirty given words."

"Let me." Pisti tugged the paper closer to herself, pulling out a pen from her small pink bag.

In no time at all, she filled in words to complete the five paragraphs on the sheet. Morgiana only gave useful input when it came to only three of the words when Pisti was stuck. They were the first group finished but Pisti decided to give it up when everyone else was done.

"You really know your stuff." Morgiana complimented.

"Thanks," Pisti beamed, "This is my favourite subject and the ecosystem is one of my fav topics."

"It's so odd." Morgiana admitted while stuffing all her belongings into her bag pack.

"What is?" Pisti placed an elbow on the desk, her knuckles supporting her head.

"Talking to you," After hearing that, Pisti's interest perked up, "I mean, I thought you were an angry, moody person but that doesn't look like the case."

Pisti blew out a sigh, her bangs shifted due to the small gust of wind, "You too, huh. Usually I'm cheerful but Spartos keeps telling me that I was being mean to people during the first week of school. I acted pretty normal in my opinion."

"I think I agree with your…friend?"

"Yeah, Spartos and I go way back. That crybaby can't do anything without me. Wait, you're taking his side!"

"I wasn't exactly picking a side."

Pisti's face fell, "Now I know why no one in Class C other than Spartos wants to approach me. I actually thought that you and I were the same. That's the main reason I wanted to talk to you."

"We're the same?"

Pisti gazed at the clock in the classroom before tuning into Morgiana, "Yeah. I heard a couple of guys in my class saying something about you. Some of them were scared and others simply disliked you because of your attitude."

"My attitude. That's the same thing she said a while ago."

"Who?" Pisti raised an eyebrow.

"Umm Madaura. I'm not sure if you know her. Before class she told me I have an attitude problem."

"Why would she tell you that?"

Morgiana spent the next couple of minute reiterating the scene from after homeroom. Pisti listened with keen interest, her facial expressions changed every once in a while.

"Why couldn't we be in the same homeroom!" Pisti's remark wasn't what Morgiana was expecting, "I wish I could've seen the final look on her face instead of imagining it."

"Do you know Umm Madaura?"

Pisti looked on with distaste, "I wish I didn't know about her. She's one of those real life porcelain dolls who have everything handed to them. She has a nasty attitude and a troupe of boys at her beck and call. One in particular is always around her, even if he's a few years younger than she is."

"Olba?" They did look pretty close to each other.

"That's the one. He's in your homeroom, I think. You just don't associate with people like them," Pisti's hand fell to the desk as she sat back in her seat, "But don't take what the guys in my class said so seriously. I'm sure most of them have never even spoken to you so they don't know anything. I for one think you're amazing, Morgiana."

"Umm…thanks. You're not bad yourself."

"You know, I saw you one afternoon walking with this short little boy. What is he to you?" Morgiana could've sworn Pisti's eyes lit up.

"Aladdin?"

"The midget."

"Yeah, he's Aladdin." Morgiana didn't want to make fun of his high.

"Aladdin. That brat is the worst. He didn't believe me when I said I was older than his friend with the funny hairstyle." Pisti touched the top of her head just like Nadja did this morning.

"Alibaba-kun?" _'So Alibaba-kun's the blonde onii-chan Nadja was talking about…well, maybe.'_

"I don't know their names, just what they look like. So they're both your friends?" Pisti fixed her disheveled bangs.

"Yes."

"Your friends are weird."

"Well…maybe a little bit." Aladdin and Alibaba-kun have done some strange things.

"Next time you see that midget, tell him I said he's a midget."

"I don't think he'll like that." Morgiana saw some of her classmates handing in their sheets.

"He won't. I just want to mess with him."

Morgiana got off the chair and handed in their paper. Pisti was ready to leave when Morgiana got back.

"Well, it was fun talking to you. We should pair up more often, Morgiana." Pisti grinned, pushing her chair under the desk

"Sure."

The blonde left the classroom, meeting a red head boy in the hallway before the two walked off together arm in arm. Those two along with Umm Madaura and Olba who were side by side reminded Morgiana of a certain blonde who's missing at her own side.

* * *

><p>Try imagining all the students who are actual adults in the canon to be teenagers.<p>

Until next update :D


	10. Work and Play

Work and Play

**Morgiana**

It's already lunchtime but Morgiana doesn't feel like eating. Instead, she stayed back in the gym with Masrur trying to best him at another sparring session. She blocked oncoming fists one after another as Masrur was completely alert on the offensive. His face held a blank stare as the onslaught never ceased from wavering. Morgiana struggled with her chains while trying her best to wear down the large man but he dodged each successive attempt at slowing him down. Masrur's right arm was locked in a sudden hold with her right chain. He tugged her towards him without warning. Morgiana flowed through the air, using the momentum from Masrur's forceful tug to turn the tides on him as her right foot implanted itself into his torso. She jumped off her right foot, detangling her steel chains from Masrur's possession. With a short spin through the air Morgiana landed gracefully a few feet away from her teacher.

Masrur wasted no time clearing the distance, launching a barrage of punches at Morgiana who paced backwards. She read his swift movements, waiting patiently for her chance to strike him down. The chance never came as she was suddenly tackled by the man. He took Morgiana by the waist, lifting her up in the air before they both crashed to the mat with Morgiana pinned underneath his body.

"I…yield." Morgiana knew when she was defeated. Masrur was just too good an opponent.

He stood, pulling Morgiana up with his large calloused hand, "You're distracted."

She met his blank stare, the grip of his hand lessened. Masrur let go completely, rotating his head in an arc. Morgiana wrapped her chains around her wrists, refusing to answer him.

"You had eight openings yet you chose to keep defending. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." By the way she answered it must be obvious that she has something on her mind. Morgiana can easily hide her emotions but why's it so hard to do so now?

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Masrur continued packing up the gym equipment from his last class before Morgiana asked to spar. Luckily, he didn't pry anymore than he should.

She picked up her bag and left the gym. Out of everyday since Morgiana's attended this school, this might just be the most stressful. She still had some time left until lunch was over. Maybe Aladdin's free or she could go to the cafeteria where two friends would be waiting to cheer her up but Morgiana just wants to be alone.

_ Alone_.

She no longer has to be that way. Morgiana hates that feeling but at the same time she doesn't want to be around others.

During this never ending conflict of emotions, a hand covered Morgiana's head. She looked up, meeting Masrur's crimson eyes.

"You're still here." He's right. Morgiana didn't even realize that she was idly standing outside the gym.

Masrur's warm hand left her head.

"I just…" Morgiana breathed out a sigh to end the uncompleted sentence.

They both stood in silence until…

"Follow me." Masrur walked off without another word.

Morgiana's not sure what he's getting at but she followed her teacher to the staff room without question. Masrur allowed her to enter the room first. There were neatly placed desks lined against white painted walls. Each desk was customized to fit their respective teacher's preferences as stacks of textbooks and personal items were placed on their outer surface. Masrur stopped at a desk near one of the open windows which was tidier than most of the others. He opened the large bottom right drawer, pulling out a black lunch bag. He led Morgiana along to an open room connected to the main lounge where two tables were situated in the middle of the room. Teachers walked in and out of the conjoined rooms, most of them lost in conversation with each other. Some teachers dealt with their students in the small room where Morgiana stood in the doorway. Masrur stopped at one of the tables and sat down. He urged Morgiana to take a seat.

She's never been in here before. Morgiana gave Masrur a quizzical look wondering why she was here. She hesitated before sitting in the light orange chair opposing Masrur's seat. He opened the bag he's been carrying, setting an open container before her. Morgiana was even more puzzled.

"You haven't eaten." He said, taking out a second and third tray for himself.

"I have my own lunch." She pushed Masrur's suspicious container back to him.

Masrur accepted his food back and stared back at Morgiana with a serious look, "Start talking."

"What?" So this is why he brought her here. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"You want to talk to someone, right?" Masrur bit into a piece of chicken, speaking again after swallowing, "I'm a teacher so talk to me."

Masrur doesn't look like a person who'd care about other people's problems, "Masrur, you don't have to go out of your way. I can deal with my problem myself."

"That's your biggest problem. Most people find the solution to their problems by talking it out with others."

Morgiana shrugged the bag pack off her back, setting it down on the table. She can speak with Masrur, but how would he react to something she can barely even explain herself. Morgiana hesitated for a second before starting off.

"You see, I–"

A sharp whistle came from the entrance to the small room where the red heads were conversing. Sharrkan-san leaned on the doorway, a smirk plastered onto his lips.

"Masrur," Sharrkan-san walked in, stopping a few feet from the table with a sideways glance at Masrur before opening the mini fridge at the corner of the room, "Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you. We don't want any 'incidents' happening now, do we."

Sharrkan-san pat Masrur on the back before strolling out of the room with a bottle in his hand.

"Go on." Masrur spoke as if his co-worker hadn't interrupted them.

"Well…"

"Masrur. I need you to…oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Sinbad-san poked his head through the entrance.

"What is it?" Masrur's eyes turned to Sinbad-san who walked. He tossed a manila envelope onto the table.

"Sign these in your spare time today. I just have to get you and Yamr to finish them off before I send them up to Gyokuen this afternoon."

"Masrur." Another intermission compliments the dean of discipline.

"Sorry, Morgiana." Masrur apologized before he stood from the table to speak with his white haired companion.

"It's okay." She took up her bag and left the staffroom. She doesn't want to speak to him anyway.

* * *

><p>Morgiana met Leila and Sahsa near the front gate that afternoon. Behind Sahsa was an excited Aladdin who clung to the older girl while dodging Leila's stone cold glaring in his direction.<p>

"Morgiana. We didn't see you at lunch." Leila's expression softened at the red head's approach.

"I was with a teacher." She replied as they all walked out of the school gates.

"We thought you were avoiding us." Sahsa shifted her side bag from the right shoulder to her left.

"Why would she avoid you?" Morgiana doesn't want Aladdin to know about her morning but it's too late for that.

"She didn't tell you!" Sahsa sounded surprised, "This morning she pissed off one of our schools senior idols."

"I wouldn't say it like that." Sahsa and Leila make things sound much worse than they actually are.

Aladdin gave Morgiana a sad look which she knew was coming once he got the news, "What happened, Mor?"

"It's nothing, Aladdin." She shrugged it off, shooting Sahsa a look. She hoped her friend would take the hint.

"It started this morning…" Morgiana's gesture failed to reach its target.

Sahsa told Aladdin the story along with Leila, both of them exaggerating where unnecessary. Aladdin looked on in amazement.

"What!" Aladdin let out in shock, "Wait, who's this…Umm Mad…What?"

"Umm Madaura. I know what you mean. Saying that name's such a pain!" Leila and Aladdin seemed to have forgotten ever disliking each other after the story was finally over.

"We're here." Sahsa cut in, pointing to a small shop at the corner of the street.

Morgiana was thankful that storytelling was over. She can't afford to lose any more focus since she has a job to accomplish.

"Dad, we're here." Sahsa called after pushing the front door open.

A wind chime above their heads danced along with the slight breeze which entered the store, signaling the group's arrival. Morgiana instantly felt the cool change in temperature as they all stepped inside. The small corner store had a friendly appeal to it. The walls were painted a warm yellow. Intricately designed silver lights hung from the white ceiling, illuminating the store and its products ranging from foreign household commodities to lush, fresh fruits and vegetables.

Aladdin gasped, running off to one of the shelves, "What's that?"

"Hey!" Leila scrambled after him, "Don't touch anything!"

Sahsa giggled, pulling Morgiana along as they passed through one of the aisles to stop in front of a door at the back of the shop.

"Give me your bag and wait here." Sahsa took the old bag pack from Morgiana and stepped inside. A red and white sign clung to the door with the warning 'Staff Only' etched in bold print.

"I said don't touch anything!" Morgiana turned her head to the direction of Leila's angry yelling.

"Aladdin?" The red head called.

"Yes?" Her blue haired friend ran towards her, a slice of freshly cut watermelon at his lips.

Leila came from behind him, lifting Aladdin off his feet by his collar, "And how do you plan on paying for that?"

Aladdin laughed weakly, digging through his pockets while holding the fruit in his left hand, "You can put it on my tab?"

Morgiana intervened before Leila caused a scene in the serene store, "I'll pay for it, Leila."

"You sure?" Leila loosened her grip on Aladdin's shirt.

He jumped out of his captor's hold, eyes sparkling, "Thank you so much, Mor!"

Where Aladdin gets that zeal and happy-go-lucky attitude, Morgiana will never figure out.

"Is Sahsa still in the back?" Leila went to the door, entering after her best friend.

Just as Leila entered the back, the front door opened. Morgiana was on alert, not sure what she should do. No one's at the front except herself and Aladdin–

"Can I get some service around here?" Kouha-kun rounded the corner of the first aisle, looking for anyone to attend to him. Magenta eyes lock onto Morgiana and Aladdin in an instant. His nonchalant expression morphed into pure annoyance at the sight of Aladdin who was standing next to Morgiana, "So this is where you've been hiding."

Aladdin shrank back, hiding behind Morgiana as if he just turned invisible. Kouha-kun's scowl transformed to a bright smile as he approached, contrary to his pink eyes which glared as cold as subzero.

"Hi, Morgiana." Kouha-kun's gaze never left Aladdin.

"Hello, Kouha-kun. Can I get you anything?"

His eyes met Morgiana's for an instant before trailing back to the shivering boy behind her.

"I came here to buy some drinks for my brothers waiting outside but on second thought, I'd rather take what's behind your back there if you'll allow me to."

Morgiana doesn't see any harm in allowing Kouha-kun to see Aladdin. He did ask nicely and he's been looking for Aladdin for some time now.

"Sure." Morgiana stepped to the side, revealing at scared Aladdin.

Kouha-kun's smile shifted to a broad grin on his approach, "Hi there, Aladdin. Why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding me?"

"M-me, a-avoid you. I would never d-do that, Kouha-kun." Aladdin smiled just as widely as Kouha-kun.

"Great," Kouha-kun yanked Aladdin towards him by pulling on his long braid, earning a cringe from the younger boy, "Well, Morgiana. I'll be taking him off your hands. I'll buy the drinks here too since you're a friend."

"Okay," Morgiana turned to the door close by, "Leila?"

"Yeah?" The blonde came outside the door with a pink and white laced apron over her casual wear. She handed one to Morgiana, "Put this on. Sahsa and her dad are taking care of something so they'll be back in a while." Leila turned to Kouha-kun who was still holding onto Aladdin's braid, "Oh, hi Kouha."

"Leila," He greeted kindly, "You both work here?"

"Yep!" Leila walked off with Kouha-kun and a forced Aladdin in tow.

Morgiana drew the apron on, tying a messy bow at her back. Leila was at the front counter, bagging a couple of cans into a black plastic bag for Kouha-kun who glanced at Morgiana. His eyes seemed to glaze over before a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Looks like it was worth coming in here after all," Kouha-kun let go of Aladdin's braid, walking towards Morgiana, "It's not everyday I get to see such a cute girl in a pretty apron." Kouha-kun stepped behind Morgiana, pulling on the strings to her back. The bow she made was no more as Kouha-kun tied the apron to Morgiana with a neater bow at her back. His knot was tighter than the one she made originally but she didn't complain.

"Thanks."

"No need. That look is payment enough," His charming velvet laced voice gave Morgiana a slight chill. Kouha-kun reached out for a lock of Morgiana's scarlet red hair, planting his lips onto it before retreating to the counter to take hold of Aladdin who stayed put in silence, "Well I'm off."

Kouha-kun waved a dismissive hand, picking up the bag while handing Leila a ten dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"Kouha-kun, be back by Five with Aladdin." Morgiana joined Leila at the front desk.

"Sure. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take good care of him." Kouha-kun slowly pet Aladdin on the head as if he belonged to Kouha-kun. He winked at the red head before strolling out the door. The thought of what Aladdin might go through over then next hour and a half startled Morgiana a bit. It was her fault that he was taken but with that distraction out of the way she can focus on working.

Morgiana tugged on the straps at her waist, loosening them slightly before turning to Leila who was staring back at the door.

"It's so unfair!" The blonde grimaced, slouching on the counter, "It should be illegal for a family to be made up of so many heartthrobs!"

"You mean Kouha-kun's family?"

"Of course I mean his family. If I was the one being complimented like that, I would've died staring into those eyes!" Leila fell back into the chair behind her.

"You two look like you know each other."

"Not really," Leila folded her arms, resting them on the counter with her head on top of them, "We're just in the same Art class. Don't you think he's cute?"

"He has…a friendly smile?" Morgiana's not one for gawking at other people's looks unlike her friend.

"I know right!" Leila shrieked, "Even his sisters are beautiful. Oh, but there's just one guy in his family that stands out above all the others. Not even Kouha's playboy attitude can compare to his older brother!"

Morgiana can't relate to Leila's infatuation since she doesn't know who Leila's referring to.

Leila took Morgiana's silence as a hint, "Well he's a teacher at our school. I don't want to sound shallow but if only I chose History as a subject!" Leila used a finger to brush a stray strand of hair off her forehead, "I'm not some air head fan girl like Sinbad's groupees but…Morgiana, if you see him you'll know exactly what I mean."

"I doubt that," Morgiana looked around the store, "So, is there any work for us to do?"

"You just had to kill my mood," Leila stood, "I guess once those two come out of there Sahsa's dad will give you your actual job but there's some stuff that has to be put on the shelves."

Leila brought Morgiana over to a pile of neatly stacked boxes near the 'Staff Only' back door, "Okay. Take these over to Aisle Three and restock the items on the shelves."

Morgiana's sights left the brown boxes to meet her friend's smiling eyes, "This is your job, right?"

"No. I'd never force you to do my work for me, Morgiana." It was hard to tell if Leila was being honest or not.

Well she's had this job longer than Morgiana so the blonde's her superior to some extent, "Okay."

"Great!" Leila pat her on the back, "That's the attitude I like to see."

Morgiana opened the first box while Leila retreated to the front desk as the wind chime sounded and a customer walked in. Smaller boxes of hair products lay unmoving in the brown box. Morgiana lifted the box, bringing it closer to the half empty shelf. She found hair dyes matching those inside her box, taking them off the shelf to fit the newer products to the back. She aligned three boxes side by side to the back of the shelf. Morgiana set the next three boxes in their own row and another three boxes of dye sat before the previous row. She withdrew her hand which brushed a box, causing it to topple over. Morgiana picked it up, knocking down the two boxes behind it.

After fixing the boxes they now stood in their positions prior to falling down. The front door opened again. Another customer came in by the sound of heels tapping on the tiled floor. The next box Morgiana put in place wasn't standing properly. It leaned slightly to the right unlike the other boxes which stood tall in perfect symmetry. She took the slouching box in her hands, examining a corner which was dented. Maybe she can…

With the gentle push of her thumb to the dented side the entire cardboard bottom of the box fell apart, the contents spilling onto the floor.

"Thank you, come again!" Leila said to her customers as the door opened again, "Hey Morgiana, you okay over there?"

"Umm, yeah. Everything's fine." She picked everything up, trying to stuff it all into the broken box.

"Doesn't sound like that to me."

Leila came around the corner before Morgiana could fix the box. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the open box.

"Morgiana!" Leila ran over, ripping the box out of Morgiana's grasp, "What did you do!"

"I…I didn't mean to–" She was cut off by Leila's frantic panicking.

"Our boss is going to kill us!" The fright in the blonde's eyes scared even Morgiana.

"I'm sorry!" Morgiana didn't know what else to say.

"We've got to hide it!" Leila attempted to fix the open box.

"I'll just pay for it. That's fine, right?" It's only her first day. Why'd this have to happen?

Leila's scared expression slowly vanished as a smile crawled onto her face. The blonde's sudden fit of laughter was unlike anything Morgiana's ever heard. Leila held onto the shelf for support while she wiped a tear forming at the corner of her right eye.

"I…I'm so sorry but I couldn't help it," Leila spoke between laughs, "It's just…just…that face!"

Leila calmed herself down, putting the box of hair dye back in the large brown box, "You looked so scared, I couldn't pass this chance up."

"What about the box?" Morgiana picked it out from among the other boxes surrounding it.

Leila waved a dismissive hand, "Oh, that. It happens from time to time, no big deal. You can buy it if you want but it's not like you'll get fired just because of a faulty product."

"You mean…that was all just–"

"I was just acting, Morgiana. You looked so scared so I thought why not pull your leg a bit," Leila draped an arm across Morgiana's tense shoulders, "Sorry for tricking you. You take things way too seriously sometimes."

Morgiana looked down at the box in her hands, still shaken by the effects of Leila's act.

_'It was only a joke,'_ Morgiana breathed out a sigh of relief, unwrapping herself from Leila's hold, "Please don't scare me like that again."

Leila passed a hand through her golden locks, "Okay. It's not so easy tricking Sahsa though."

"What are you up to now, Leila." Said Sahsa appeared down the aisle wearing an apron to match theirs.

"Why must you assume I'm up to something?" Leila folded her arms with an accusing look at her best friend.

"Because you always are. My dad's still taking care of some stuff so you'll get to meet him soon Morgiana-chan."

"Okay," Morgiana held out the box to Sahsa, "Umm, do I need to pay for this?"

Sahsa took the box, "No. This is like...the fifth one that's been like this from our last shipment. We've already sent a complaint to our supplier and they've compensated us so you don't have to worry about it. Just last week Leila was restocking the shelves and two of them just fell apart. You should have seen the look on her face."

Morgiana exchanged looks with Leila who swiftly turned away from the red head.

"This is Leila's job anyway."

_'Mental note: Never trust anything Leila says to me.' _

"I have the perfect job for you, Morgiana. There are more boxes in the back so you can carry them to the front for us to sort out. There's that or you can chop some of the fruit we have into slices." The brunette took Morgiana's arm.

"I'll carry the boxes." Morgiana's not too good with knives and cutting things up perfectly.

**Aladdin**

Aladdin truly was heartbroken. The one person he trusted with his whole heart sold him off to Kouha-kun.

_'Mor!'_ He cried on the inside, _'How could you do this to me!'_

Sahsa-chan's family's store was getting farther and farther away as Aladdin was drawn backwards none-too-gently by his pink haired captor. Kouha-kun wouldn't let go of Aladdin's hair so he was forced to follow willingly wherever Kouha-kun decided to go, unless he wanted to be bald at twelve years old. Kouha-kun finally came to a stop at a shining black car parked near the sidewalk. The driver's window lowered slightly, revealing one of Kouha-kun's older brothers. The cold sensation of air conditioning with a hint of cinnamon slapped Aladdin in the face. Kouha-kun pushed the bag of canned drinks through the window.

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll call my driver to pick me up when I want to go home."

"Where are you going?" His brother's tone showed no interest in Kouha-kun.

"A place where I don't have to see your ugly face. It's not like you leave the house for anything other than school anyway, Mei-nii. Later."

The black tinted glass rolled back up before the car sped down the street.

"Don't you have somewhere to be with your family?" Aladdin hoped they actually had something planned so that Kouha-kun would leave him in peace.

"Yeah. We have something planned tonight. My younger brother's coming home in a few hours so Gyokuen wants us all to get together and welcome him back from his trip."

"Well shouldn't you be on your way home to meet with your family. I'm sure your brother will be really happy to see you when he gets back so let's just meet each other tomorrow Kouha-kun." He hopes his smile doesn't look too forceful.

"I don't really care and no one would miss me if I don't show or came late. Besides it starts tonight so I have enough time to play with you before I have to get back, Aladdin," Kouha-kun's grin sent chills down Aladdin's spine, "We have to hurry before the best stores close. Plus Morgiana said I have to bring you back at Five so we don't have much time."

Aladdin didn't dare protest against Kouha-kun who held a firm grasp on his braid. He'd tug on it whenever Aladdin would slow down. Aladdin's hair must have grown a few more inches by now. He walked side by side with Kouha-kun who led the way. Aladdin kept his eyes to the ground, averting the curious stares of those who passed by on the street. After five minutes of walking in silence.

"We're here."

Aladdin looked up to gaze at the front door of a small bakery. He turned to Kouha-kun.

"What?" Kouha-kun let go of Aladdin's hair, "You look so sad. Lighten up a bit. Not that I care what anyone thinks of me but they keep looking at you with such pity, it's annoying. You can order anything you want, my treat."

"Really!" Aladdin didn't want to get his hopes up but he's still hungry after that slice of watermelon.

Kouha-kun smiled, "Sorry, I was just putting your hopes up. Did you really think I'd reward someone who's been trying to ditch me? Now let's go, there's a shop not too far from here I want to go to."

Aladdin was destroyed for the second time within the same hour. His eyes fell back to the ground, "Okay."

"Don't be like that, Aladdin. I might be mean sometimes but I'm not that mean. Come on." Kouha-kun pushed open the door to the bakery.

The sweet smell of freshly baked pastries wafted through the air. Aladdin was tempted to take those few steps into the shop but he couldn't trust Kouha-kun's words. He might just be tricking Aladdin again.

"What is it now?" Kouha-kun released the door, cutting off the source to the tantalizing aroma which enraptured Aladdin's senses.

"Are you really buying me something or is it just another joke?" No sense in putting his hopes up again.

"Fine. You can stay out there and wait for me if that's what you want." Kouha-kun opened the door and Aladdin hastily followed after him.

"I thought so," Kouha-kun pulled out his black wallet while glancing over the items on display, "What do you want?"

"Can I get…Kouha-kun, can I get two things?" Aladdin really wants to get a jelly filled doughnut but their muffins look so good!

"Sure."

That slice of cheese cake looks delicious, "Can I get three things?"

"Fine but don't complain to me when you put on weight."

"I won't." Aladdin grinned with delight at Kouha-kun.

"Are you ready to order?" The lovely young attendant at the front of the counter beamed at the two boys.

"Sure. I'll just take a chocolate chip cookie," Kouha-kun returned the girl's bright smile, "Aladdin, what are you getting?"

"Can I have a jelly filled doughnut, a blueberry muffin and a slice of cherry cheese cake please?"

"Sure." The girl bagged everything together in a large brown paper bag.

Aladdin attacked the warm jelly doughnut the instant the bag of baked goods landed within his grasp. As promised, Kouha-kun paid for everything.

"Come on, we've got other places to be Aladdin." Kouha-kun opened the door.

"Wait, your change!" The girl called out to Kouha-kun.

"Keep it as a tip." Kouha-kun walked out the door, holding it open for Aladdin.

"B-but this is too much for a tip."

Aladdin followed after Kouha-kun, "Think of it as payment for your excellent customer service. I'll make sure to pass by again sometime, Birgit."

Aladdin noticed the faint glow of scarlet as the attendant looked away while brushing a few strands of light brown from her smiling face, "Thank you."

"Thank you for the food!" Aladdin waved with his sugar coated hand.

"You're welcome."

Aladdin walked a few paces behind Kouha-kun who chewed on a piece of his cookie, "Hn, not bad. Here, you can have the rest."

Aladdin tore the bag from Kouha-kun's hand, "Thank you. Kouha-kun, do you know her?"

"You mean Birgit?" Kouha-kun paused so that he could match Aladdin's strides, "Not really. That was the name on her nametag if you didn't notice. She's also friends with this girl at our school who's been hitting on my brother. I mean come on he's a teacher, how desperate can you get?"

"You sure have a lot of siblings, Kouha-kun." Kouha-kun, Miss Hakuei, that other girl who's in Alibaba-kun's homeroom, and all his brothers.

"You can have half of them if you want." Kouha-kun pulled out a black cell phone, idly scanning the bright screen.

"No thanks. I don't want to be involved with any siblings." Aladdin sunk his teeth into the most enchanting slice of cheesecake ever to caress his taste buds. A gleeful smile stained his features as he savored the delectable taste in utter bliss.

"Now then, let's go shopping."

This was the part Aladdin's been dreading the most from this outing. It's fun dressing up other people but when Aladdin's the guinea pig it's not always exciting.

"What's with that face?" Kouha-kun tapped Aladdin's cheek, "We're just going to the supermarket. I got a message from En-nii to buy some stuff before I head back."

"Okay." Aladdin didn't ask questions. As long as he could eat his sweets in peace, there's nothing to complain about.

* * *

><p>"Five o'clock on the dot. I told you I'd take good care of him."<p>

Aladdin was safely returned to Morgiana's side. She was standing outside the shop, awaiting their arrival. Seconds later, Kouha-kun's car pulled up to a stop near the sidewalk.

"See you guys tomorrow. Remember your promise, Aladdin." Kouha-kun opened the door.

"What promise?" Aladdin can't remember any promise he made to Kouha-kun.

"Remember when you said my brother will be glad to see me so let's meet up tomorrow?" Kouha-kun closed the car door behind him, poking his head out the window.

"But I meant–"

"I'll pick you up at the usual place in the morning. Bye." Kouha-kun waved as his glass rolled up and the car drove off.

'_Well, he's Kouha-kun after all.'_

"How was work, Mor?" Aladdin met Morgiana's gaze. Her eyes were half asleep.

His question seemed to have caught her attention, "Oh, it was great."

"Are you too tired or can we go check on Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin pulled on Mor's hand, leading her in the direction to their neighbourhood.

"Yes, we can go see if Alibaba-kun is home." That's just what he wanted to hear!


End file.
